It isn't A Common Marriage
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Semi AU, Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, NaruGaa. Demi mendamaikan hubungan Suna-Konoha, Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage dan Naruto yang merupakan calon tunggal Hokage, harus menikah? Apa? Bagaimana jadinya? Summary sucks...R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini bisa dibilang dibuat untuk pelampiasan. Biasa, kalau jiwa "NaruGaa"ku lagi kebakar, pasti jadinya begini. Soal cerita entah jadinya kayak gimana, kebelah antara humor, drama, romance sama sedikit bumbu action mungkin.

Aku akan berusaha untuk bikin Gaaranya IC, kalau nggak paling ntar jadinya tsundere. Kalau Naruto tetap hyperactive seperti biasanya.

Tapi tetep, ini Naruto x Gaara, ngerti kan siapa yang ada di atas? *penyakit NaruGaa kambuh lagi

Warning: Semi AU, OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg, miss typo

Disclaimer: ...udahlah lewat aja

* * *

><p><strong>It isn't A Common Marriage<strong>

Matahari menggantung tinggi di tengah langit biru, menyinari bumi dengan sinar teriknya dimana para makhluk hidup kebanyakan menghindarinya karena sengatannya cukup panas di siang bolong seperti ini. Tapi, tidak untuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut secerah matahari. Ia hanya berlompatan dari gedung ke gedung dengan terburu-buru, tidak mengindahkan bagaimana keringat menetes deras dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Bajunya yang diwarnai dengan aksen hitam serta sedikit warna oranye pun tidak membantu untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Kapan-kapan ia akan beli baju putih nanti, kalau ingat.

Sekarang yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukanlah panas matahari yang tengah menyerangnya, tapi permasalahan besar yang sedang melanda desanya.

Begitu akhirnya langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah gedung, dengan trademark yang ia curi dari gurunya, si pirang memasuki ruangan melalui jendela besar yang tidak terkunci. Hanya untuk menerima bogem mentah yang membuatnya terpental kembali keluar.

"KAMU TELAT BANGET, NARUTO!" pekik teman setimnya, yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan urat syaraf menonjol, menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia.

"Maaf, Sakura," kata Naruto sambil nyengir, pipi kirinya sedikit lebam. Ia bangkit dan melompat masuk. Ia melihat ruangan dimana ia dan Sakura berada sudah penuh dengan teman-temannya yang lain termasuk tamu istimewa dari Suna.

"Wah, Gaara, hebat kamu bisa ada di sini!" sahut Naruto, menghampiri Gaara dengan sikap seperti cacing kepanasan yang pantatnya bisulan jadi nggak bisa diam.

Kazekage muda tersebut melirik teman jarak jauhnya dengan wajah dingin, tapi terdapat senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Yah, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," katanya.

"Sudah-sudah, melepas rindunya nanti saja, kita harus membicarakan hal penting tahu," omel Sakura sambil menarik kerah jaket Naruto agar ia mau duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Aku nggak percaya dia benar-benar akan jadi hokage nanti," gumam Kankurou yang duduk di sebelah adiknya. Temari hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Nah, karena akhirnya si bodoh ini sudah datang, kita bisa mulai rapat rahasianya," kata Sakura, bertindak seakan ia adalah moderator.

Rapat rahasia yang hanya digelar untuk ninja-ninja muda dari Konoha dan Suna. Rapat tersebut diadakan di desa kecil dekat Konoha agar tidak diketahui para petinggi kedua desa.

"Kita harus mencari solusi untuk segera memperbaiki hubungan Konoha dan Suna kembali," kata Temari dengan wajah serius.

"Ah…merepotkan sekali," keluh Shikamaru sambil bersandar pada kursinya, ia hanya menerima pandangan tajam dari kunoichi Suna tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak begitu bagus, aku takut perang bisa meletus kapan saja," jelas Temari.

Semua perseteruan ini dimulai dengan kisruh politik di kedua desa yang berujung pada kematian misterius seorang petinggi Suna yang memicu semakin panasnya hubungan kedua desa. Saat ini banyak ninja assassin yang bertebaran di kedua desa. Banyak para petinggi di kedua desa yang menjadi korban hingga hubungan kedua desa makin tidak menentu. Memang sejak dahulu hubungan Konoha dan Suna bagaikan pasang surut air laut.

"Wah, bisa kacau kalau begitu," komentar Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mendamaikan Konoha dan Suna kembali?" tanya Tenten.

Semua yang menghadiri rapat diam berpikir, itulah tujuan rapat kali ini. Mereka, para ninja muda, tidak ingin perang yang tidak ada gunanya terjadi kembali. Terlebih, para ninja Konoha sudah cukup akrab dengan para penghuni Suna begitu juga sebaliknya sehingga tahu tidak ingin saling berperang.

"Aduh…apa ya? Para orang tua itu susah sekali diberi tahunya," keluh Naruto.

"Bagaimana sih kau ini, katanya calon tunggal Hokage, masa' tidak bisa membujuk mereka?" sahut Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto yang kini sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun memang merupakan calon tunggal Hokage keenam. Ialah yang berjasa dalam pemberantasan Akatsuki dan berhasil menyeret Sasuke kembali tapi tentu langsung dijebloskan ke penjara untuk berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

"Yah, mereka semua kepalanya sekeras batu sih, dikasih tahu kayak apaan juga nggak mau, gengsinya gede. Bilang kalau 'Suna itu adalah musuh lama kita yang selalu menusuk dari belakang' dan sebagainya lah," keluh Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia memang tidak ahli berpolitik dan masih menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tsunade untuk mengurus bagaimana caranya ia jadi Hokage.

"Tidak jauh beda dengan desaku, sulit membujuk para tetua yang tidak mau kalah," tambah Gaara. Ia sendiri sudah angkat tangan untuk membujuk para tetua agar kembali berdamai dengan Konoha.

"Sekarang masalahnya perpecahan ini sudah menyebar sampai para ninja," balas Ino dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya, semuanya sudah siap perang," kata Kankurou setuju.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" sahut Naruto, mendadak berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ngomong sih gampang!" omel Sakura kesal.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Bahkan Shikamaru pun tidak bisa diandalkan di sini, mengingat ia memang ahli menyusun strategi perang dan pertarungan bukan politik.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai cara lama saja?" usul Sai. Semuanya terdiam.

"Cara lama apaan?" tanya Chouji bingung, semuanya pun tidak mengerti.

"Aku sering baca dibuku, dulu untuk menenangkan dan mendamaikan klan yang bertentangan maka diadakan pernikahan untuk menyatukan kedua klan tersebut," jelas Sai.

Semuanya terdiam…

"Intinya?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti, dengan indahnya kembali mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Intinya, pernikahan dari kedua desa bisa jadi solusinya," jelas Sakura.

"Bukan ide buruk sih….tapi bukannya nanti pernikahan itu akan ditentang?" tanya Temari.

"Kurasa dengan keadaan Konoha dan Suna saat ini, sangat mungkin ditentang," tambah Kankurou tidak yakin.

"Tidak, bila kita bisa mengumpulkan pendukung untuk melancarkan pernikahan ini, kupikir tidak semua ingin Suna dan Konoha berperang seperti halnya kita," kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi, itu berarti harus pernikahan di antara orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Suna dan Konoha kan?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, siapa?" tanya Tenten.

Semuanya berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru dan Temari saja!" sahut Ino mendadak, membuat semuanya kaget. Yang diusulkan hanya memerah mukanya, karena mereka memang berpacaran.

"Jangan main-main! Lagipula aku tidak seberpengaruh itu di Suna," sahut Temari dengan wajah merah.

"Iya, jangan bercanda Ino," tambah Shikamaru dengan sikap tenang tapi wajahnya jelas merah.

"Kalau begitu siapa dong?" tanya Kiba dengan nada mengeluh.

Semuanya kembali terdiam….

"Kalau Gaara-sama saja bagaimana? Masih single kan?" usul Sai. Semuanya terdiam horror sambil memandang Gaara yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

"Gaara…menikah….ha…ha…ha…ha…!" tawa Naruto meledak seketika, membuat yang lain heran. Tidak ada yang berani menertawakan Gaara kecuali Naruto. Tapi memang, membayangkan Gaara menikah dengan seorang gadis…pasti jadinya cukup….mengejutkan karena ia adalah orang yang sangat dingin.

"Naruto, berhenti tertawa!" omel Temari kesal mendengar adiknya ditertawakan.

Naruto segera berhenti tertawa sebisanya, meski masih sedikit terkikik pelan karena geli.

"Tapi, Gaara dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menghindari bayangan Gaara menikah dengan salah satu fansnya yang berada di Konoha, pasti hancur luar biasa.

Sai terdiam. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun saja?"

…

"EH! APAAN ITU!" pekik Naruto yang tadinya tertawa tapi kini marah. Sai hanya memasang senyum saja.

"Iya benar, nggak lucu ah bercandanya! Pernikahan sesama jenis kan dilarang di Suna dan Konoha!" omel Ino.

"Lho, aneh deh…rasanya aku pernah baca sastra klasik yang isinya tentang kisah cinta antara bijuu yang mirip Kyuubi dan Shukaku," kata Sai.

"Sastra klasik? Kisah cinta? Kyuubi? Gak mungkin!" pekik Naruto, entah ingin marah atau ketawa karena kedengarannya konyol sekali.

Sementara Gaara hanya memasang wajah cool meski sebenarnya ia sedang mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tenang mendengarkan obrolan tidak waras ini.

"Yang kubaca sih, Shukaku itu sebenarnya wanita, apa aku salah?" tanya Sai, lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Gaara tersentak mendengarnya.

"Shukaku cewek? Gak, gak mungkin! Aku tuh udah pernah bertarung sama dia, dia nggak kayak cewek ah," kilah Naruto.

"Yah, bijuu kan mungkin beda," balas Sai.

"Itu…benar sih…sebenarnya…"

Semuanya terdiam, menolah Kankurou yang kini melirik Gaara yang diam. Entah harus takut, jijik, atau tertawa mendengar monster pasir mengerikan itu sebenarnya wanita.

"Jadi, karena Shukaku itu wanita, ada di dalam tubuh Gaara, dan Kyuubi itu pria, ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, maka keduanya bisa menikah?" tanya Sakura, sedang mempertimbangkan usulan Sai.

"Nggak, nggak lucu! Masa' iya sih, aku nggak percaya!" sahut Naruto marah.

"Gaara sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

Gaara diam sesaat, tampak bimbang dan bingung. "Kalau memang terpaksa…apa boleh buat," gumamnya, tapi kedengaran meragukan.

"Apa? Ah, Gaara, kok gitu!" pekik Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto, kamu yang merupakan calon tunggal Hokage dan Gaara yang Kazekage kalau nikah pasti Suna dan Konoha bisa damai terus," kata Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, demi Konoha, bisakah ia melakukannya…? Wajahnya sedikit memucat dengan keringat mengucur deras membasahinya.

"Yah, nggak perlu pernikahan serius juga kan?" kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto dan Gaara tersentak.

"Kurasa kalian cuma perlu mempertahankan pernikahan mereka sampai keadaan Suna dan Konoha tenang kembali," jelas Shikamaru.

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras, seakan sedang dikejar-kejar hantu yang sangat ia takuti. "Ta…tapi…," ia ingin protes tapi tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Menikah dengan Gaara? Untuk mendamaikan Konoha dan Suna? Apakah ia bisa? Ide itu rasanya konyol sekali tapi juga masuk akal.

Naruto memandang Gaara yang tampaknya sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Terbelah antara diri sendiri dan demi desa.

"Tapi, kalau kalian nggak mau, yah…kami nggak maksa kok," kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruto yang tegang.

"Pasti masih ada cara yang lain," tambah Temari.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto membuat seisi ruangan terkejut. "Kalau memang itu cara yang terbaik, akan kulakukan, apa boleh buat," katanya serius, dengan lurus memandang Gaara.

"Gaara?" tanya Kankurou, memandang adiknya yang tampak tegang dan bingung.

Gaara menutup matanya, rasanya konyol dan aneh, inikah rasanya dilamar? Pernikahan ataupun romatisme tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan meskipun ia punya banyak fans cantik yang senantiasa menggodanya. Menikahi Naruto? Orang yang pertama membuka pintu hatinya?

Gaara mengangguk. Dan sorak sorai pun berkumandang seakan 'lamaran' Naruto sungguhan dan diterima oleh Gaara. Sementara Hinata langsung pingsan mendengarnya.

"Wow! Sudah ditetapkan nih jadinya!" goda Kiba, kepada Naruto yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Apaan sih!" omel Naruto kesal, takut kalau ia sudah membuat keputusan yang akan berakibat fatal pada hidupnya.

"Nggak apa-apa begini Gaara?" tanya Temari pada adiknya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Temari hanya tersenyum, ia tahu Gaara cukup menyukai Naruto meski bukan dalam bentuk intim karena si pirang itulah yang berhasil menjadikan dirinya seperti sekarang. Bila Gaara sampai bersedia menerimanya, itu menunjukkan perasaannya pada Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, apakah pernikahan mereka akan berjalan lancer ya? Mengingat mereka tidak saling mencintai, sikap Naruto yang masih kekanakan, Gaara yang sulit dekat dengan orang lain dan agak tertutup, apakah bisa?

IoI

"APA? MENIKAHI GAARA?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah canggung namun mencoba terlihat tegar serta keringat yang mengucur menandakan betapa nervousnya dia. Sementara Gaara hanya berani memandang meja yang berada di depannya.

Mereka kini di rapat yang ada di adakan di Konoha yang disusun oleh Gaara sehingga beberapa petinggi Suna bisa datang.

Dan sesuai rencana, Naruto akan menyatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi Gaara di sini, yang tentu saja, membuat para tetua dan Tsunade shock hebat.

"Gaara-sama, bisa tolong jelaskan semua ini?" sahut salah satu tetua Suna.

Gaara diam sebentar sebelum bicara. "Aku…kami sudah menetapkan, kami akan menikah," kata Gaara sambil melirik pada Naruto.

"Tapi pernikahan antara sesame jenis itu dilarang!" sahut tetua yang lainnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa, akhirnya ia bisa mulai tenang dan mengikuti arus. "Begini ya, dasarnya sih, Shukaku itu wanita, jadi Gaara kasarnya juga bisa disebut wanita kan?" jelas Naruto, ia tidak sadar menerima pandangan tajam dari Gaara.

"Be…benarkah itu?" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk pasti, padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri masih belum percaya.

"Tapi…apakah ia bisa hamil?" tanya tetua yang lain, membuat Naruto tercekat dan panik sendiri. Ia lalu menatap Gaara yang wajahnya memerah.

"Iya, itu benar, pernikahan tanpa menghasilkan keturunan tidak ada gunanya," tambah tetua yang lain lagi dengan congkaknya. Ingin sekali Naruto memukulnya karena berkata seperti itu.

"…ya…aku bisa..," kata Gaara dengan wajah merah dan hanya menatap meja.

"EEEHH?" semuanya kaget berbarengan, termasuk Naruto.

Naruto segera sembuh dari kagetnya, karena menyadari beberapa tetua memandangnya dengan tatapan "lho kamu juga tidak tahu?"

Tsunade tersenyum, teranyata kedua ninja muda itu pintar juga. Bila keduanya menikah maka hubungan kedua desa akan membaik, masalahnya akan selesai.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya! Pasti ini cuma akal-akalan kalian saja kan!" bantah salah satu tetua.

Naruto dan Gaara saling pandang dengan khawatir. "Tidak, kami serius!" sahut Naruto, dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong.

"Kalau begitu coba buktikan!" sahut ketua yang lain.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya dan beralih memandang Gaara yang juga tampak bingung. Si pirang memejamkan matanya, ia sudah menetapkan untuk melakukannya, sekarang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Gaara, membuat semua tetua terkejut termasuk pula Gaara. Ia lalu membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Gaara tanpa peringatan, membuat si rambut merah terkejut bukan kepalang karena ini tidak termasuk dalam rencana mereka.

Secara insting, Gaara ingin sekali mendorong Naruto tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena bisa menghancurkan semua rencana yang mereka buat. Jadi ia menahan diri dan menutup matanya, mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Semua tetua terkejut melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Gaara berciuman hingga beberapa lama, membuat keduanya hampir kehabisan napas.

Begitu mereka selesai berciuman, Naruto berbalik menatap para tetua dengan wajah yang merasa menang.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, sambil mengelap sedikit bibirnya. Sementara Gaara hanya duduk di tempat dengan wajah merah. Ingin sekali ia memukul Naruto karena tidak memperingatinya terlebih dahulu, lihat saja dulu.

Semua tetua terlihat pucat dan bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan akhirnya, rencana pun berjalan dengan sukses!

IoI

"Itu tadi apa-apaan?" tanya Gaara setelah rapat selesai dan ia bersama Naruto berada jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran para tetua.

"Habis, mau gimana lagi? Yang penting sukses kan?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir, tapi nyengirnya segera lenyap begitu melihat pasir mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya dan ia melihat wajah Gaara yang marah.

"Wuah, Gaara, ampun! Beneran, tadi tuh terpaksa!" pekik Naruto panik.

"Aku nggak peduli! Pokoknya aku harus menghajarmu dulu baru aku bisa memaafkanmu!" sahut Gaara kesal.

"Kenapa? Kita juga akan segera menikahkan? Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Naruto dengan panik, pasir mulai membungkus tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Gaara hanya diam. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan perasaannya? Ia merasa malu, marah, kecewa, juga sedih. Ia jarang sekali bersentuhan dengan orang lain, karena itu ia tidak suka dicium seperti itu di depan umum. Apalagi, itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku tidak suka disentuh," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Wuaah…!" pekik Naruto saat pasir sudah membungkus dirinya sebentar. Woi, serius ini, ini kan bukan kartun dimana ia bisa hidup kembali meski dibunuh seperti apapun juga.

"Saba.." Gaara terkejut saat tangannya dihentikan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri. Kagebunshin? Tapi kapan…

"Aku kan menjadi calon tunggal Hokage bukan tanpa alasan lho," katanya sambil tersenyum. Gaara hanya melotot padanya.

"Maaf deh soal ciuman yang tadi, ini sebagai gantinya," kata Naruto, lalu ia mencium Gaara kembali, membuat Gaara kembali terkejut.

Tapi, ciuman kali ini agak berbeda, lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan ketimbang ciuman paksaan tadi. Gaara perlahan menutup matanya saat Naruto mulai melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

Naruto sendiri terkejut, ia berpikir mungkin Gaara tidak suka ciumannya yang tadi karena terlalu keras dan memaksa jadi ia memperbaikinya kali ini.

Tapi, ada sedikit perasaan aneh. Rasanya sedikit beda…

Bibir Gaara itu ternyata lembut sekali, ia menarik tubuh Gaara lebih dalam karena penasaran dengan lembut bibir Kazekage itu. Tidak tersirat sama sekali dipikirannya bahwa ia sedang mencium seorang laki-laki.

**Yay! Bocah, ayo serang dia sekarang juga! **Pekik Kyuubi tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat Naruto tersentak, kaget, karena ia benar-benar mengerti maksud dari kata 'serang' itu apa. Ia segera melompat menjauh dari Gaara karena kaget sendiri sementara Gaara yang juga kaget hanya terbelalak matanya dan diam di tempat.

"Ehe..he..he…, maaf, jadi kebablasan," gumam Naruto nervous sambil menganggaruk kepalanya.

Hawa gelap kembali menyelimuti Gaara, membuat Naruto gemetaran karena kali ini si rambut merah benar-benar marah.

"Aku juga jadi Kazekage bukan tanpa sebab," katanya dengan nada dingin.

Dan Naruto pun dihabisi dengan indahnya olehnya, meninggalkan berbagai luka lebam di wajahnya yang tak kan hilang sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

TBC?

* * *

><p>Ide ngaco, aneh, ah…masa bodoh deh<p>

Bakalan ada Mpreg nanti, seandainya lanjut sih.

Kalau nggak ada yang review, males ah banyak kerjaan sih

Ratting pasti naik, ada lemon, ada MPreg, lengkap deh.

Review ya? Nggak menerima request cinta segitiga Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara, ok?

Oh ya, satu hal lagi, nggak menerima insult, atau manas-manasin meskipun nggak bermaksud, tolong ya tolong, aku lagi alergi, misalnya bilang Naruto lebih pantas jadi ukenya lah, atau Gaara itu lebih cocok jadi semenya lah, ok? Ini cerita NaruGaa, ok? Aku sensitif banget sama hal kayak gitu, akibatnya bisa nangis-nangis di kasur seharian karena kesel dan bete, gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, ok? Bisa menghargai aku kan? Kalau emang pengen Naruto jadi uke jangan baca fanfic ini, ok? Di luar sana banyak kok fanfic GaaNaru lain. Sori, lagi sensi, sensi banget karena seseorang

Bukannya apa-apa, aku emang alergi tanpa karena suatu sebab, mungkin untuk yang udah pernah ngomong atau kenal aku udah tau tapi bagi yang belum, tolong ya, jangan menabur garam di luka lama, aku capek berantem, capek nangis, capek sakit hati. Aku penggemar NaruGaa sejati yang selalu banting tulang demi membuat penggemar NaruGaa bertambah.

Ada yang insult, fanfic ini nanti pending, atau hiastus karena sakit hati. Aku sering berantem cuma karena ini yang berakibat aku nelantarin akun FBku karena capek, karena beda pendapat tapi jujur aku sedih banget, sedih banget. Ini topik tabu denganku. Tolong jangan sebut-sebut Sasuke, jangan sebut-sebut Naruto-uke, tolong ya, tolong banget ya, mau ngertiin aku kan? Aku baik kok, nggak pernah cari rusuh di fanfic orang kan? Tolong ya, tolong banget


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewnya numpuk, hebat! Ini memecahkan rekor baru! *sorak sorai

Maaf lama updatenya, maklum ya! *di lempar telor busuk

terima kasih pada para reviewer yang sudah menghargai saya, saya senang sudah mengatakan apa yangs saya katakan di chapter yang lalu. Saya cuma mendukung NaruGaa, titik! Kesal melihat Naruto-uke, itu aja. Alasannya sih ada tapi nggak usah dijelasin di sini.

Sialhkan dinikmati!

* * *

><p>Menikah bukan karena cinta, rasanya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi bila sang pengantin merasa terpaksa, kecil kemungkinan pernikahan bisa berjalan lancar.<p>

Itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara, saat ia sedang didandani dengan pakaian pengantin wanita. Tentu saja ia bukan mengenakan gaun pengantin warna putih tapi kimono panjang berwarna putih, bagaimana pun juga ia akan menikah dengan adat tradisional.

Tapi, meski yang ia pakai adalah kimono sekalipun, ia tetap tidak suka.

Naruto pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan. Meskipun ia ingin sekali menghajar semua wanita yang sedang mendadaninya sekarang, tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena bagaimana pun juga mereka melakukan ini karena perintah.

Kimono yang ia kenakan bertumpuk-tumpuk, panjang dan terasa berat, ia sama sekali tidak suka. Lalu bagaimana semua make up yang ia kenakan. Lipstik merah, bedak dan segala polesan yang ia tidak ketahui namanya menghiasi wajahnya. Untung ia berhasil menolak mengenakan bulu mata palsu yang mirp sapu, ia tidak mau memakai benda seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Gaara, kamu kelihatan cantik kok," hibur Temari sembari merapikan rambut Gaara. Gaara hanya diam, daripada ia akhirnya marah-marah bila membuka mulut.

Uh…kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir?

Selain itu, perasaannya sangat kalut bagaikan badai pasir. Tentu saja, ia akan menikah dengan Naruto, teman baiknya, karena terpaksa. Baca itu, TERPAKSA. Bila ia tidak terpaksa, tidak mungkin ia akan melakukan ini. Cowok menyebalkan itu, yang selalu nyengir seperti orang bodoh, tidak sensitive, daya pikirnya lambar, tidak bisa diam, rakus, dan sangat berisik. Naruto seperti orang dari dunia lain yang sangat berbeda dengan Gaara.

Bila dipadukan, bisa meledak kan?

Mereka bisa berteman saja itu karena jasa Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya dulu. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa dekat sama sekali.

Mengerikan.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" pekik Temari senang, bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

Sementara Gaara hanya memasang tampang kecut dan berdoa ia akan segera melepaskan semua pakaian dan make up konyol ini.

"Ayo-ayo, Naruto pasti sudah menunggumu di altar," ajak Temari, menarik Gaara agar berdiri.

"Oh ya, pakai sandal geta ini ya," kata Temari menyodorkan dua bongkah kayu besar yang dilabel sebagai 'sandal'. Tinggi sekali! Bagaimana bisa seseorang berjalan dengan geta sebesar itu?

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" tolak Gaara, ia sudah tahu ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan sandal geta setinggi itu, bila jatuh ia akan dilindungi pasir sih tapi tetap saja malu kan? Mending ia telanjang kaki sekalian, toh kimononya panjang sekali sampai menyeret tanah, tak aka nada yang tahu ia pakai sandal atau tidak kan?

"Lho kok…?" Temari jadi bingung namun Gaara segera melewatinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Gaara, tunggu!"

IoI

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tengah menunggu di altar dengan busana kimono pengantin laki-laki yang berwarna hitam hanya bisa merasa tegang. Tegang karena pernikahan ini bukan 'pernikahan biasa'. Tegang karena pernikahan ini megah sekali. Tegang karena ia bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh dari semua fans Gaara.

Ah…ini benar-benar gila…

Kenapa yang ia nikahi juga laki-laki? Ia kan straight, benar-benar suka cewek. Cowok kan nggak ada payudaranya, bentuk tubuhnya kaku, ah…bagaimana ia bisa suka?

Tengah berpikir seperti itu, dari pintu altar datanglah sang pengantin….'wanita'…. Mata Naruto membelalak, melihat bagaimana Gaara tampak 'menderita' dibalik make up dan kimono putihnya.

"Ha… ha… ha…. Ha… ha…!" seperti yang Gaara duga, Naruto jungkir balik menertawakannya, membuat semua tamu undangan kebingungan bagaimana seorang pengantin pria bisa menertawakan pengantin 'wanita'nya seperti itu.

Tapi, bukan salah Naruto juga sih. Gaara yang biasanya cukup cool dan maskulin kini didandani seperti cewek merupakan hal langka. Masalahnya, dia masih kelihatan 'cowok'nya jadinya lucu sekali.

"Naruto! Berhenti tertawa!" hardik Temari dengan kesal, sebal bagaimana Naruto selalu menertawakan adiknya yang manis.

"Uph…ok…aha… ha…, lucu sih," kata Naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa meski kadang masih cekikikan.

Semoga pernikahan ini bisa berjalan lancar….

Akhirnya, upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Naruto dan Gaara berdiri berdampingan di depan altar kuil dengan pendeta yang mengenakan topi yang sangat aneh menurut Naruto. Suasananya begitu mencekam…eh, ralat, emangnya ini kuburan, suasananya begitu sakral dan kaku membuat Naruto gatal ingin lari dan melompat dari tempat itu.

Sang pendeta membacakan doa, yang tidak dimengerti artinya bagi Naruto dan Gaara sambil sesekali menyipratkan air dari dahan pohon yang telah dibasahi dengan air suci. Doanya lama sekali…membuat kaki Naruto kesemutan dan sedang menghitung berapa banyak bidak pada lantai tatami yang ia pijak sekarang agar ia tidak bosan.

Setelah pembacaan doa selesai, giliran Naruto dan Gaara yang membacakan sumpah setia. Tentu saja, mereka merasa bersalah karena 'sumpah setia' yang mereka katakana tak lebih dari sumpah di mulut saja.

Selesai bersumpah, mereka saling memakaikan cincin. Tangan Naruto sempat gemetaran, membuat cincin sulit masuk ke jari Gaara namun akhirnya bisa juga. Begitu pula Gaara yang tampak ragu tapi akhirnya ia memasukkan cincin ke jari Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka resmi menikah…

Semoga mereka tidak kena kutukan karena pernikahan ini tidak atas cinta.

"Nah, silahkan bagi kedua mempelai untuk berciuman," kata pendeta membuat Naruto dan Gaara tersentak. Sejak kapan di upacara pernikahan tradisional ada adegan ciumannya segala? Wah, sesat nih pendeta. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Naruto dan Gaara saling berhadapan. Karena Naruto sudah pernah mencium Gaara sebelumnya, jadi tidak ada masalah, hanya saja ia berharap kali ini Gaara tidak akan menghabisinya seperti ciuman yang lalu.

Perlahan tapi tidak pasti, Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara dengan lembut. Keduanya menutup mata dan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan pekikan "Kyaaaaa!" dari para wanita yang sedang melihat mereka.

'Sudah cukup…,' keluh Gaara, tidak begitu suka dicium, ia berusaha mendorong Naruto namun ternyata si pirang 'hanyut' lagi dalam ciuman mereka. Gaara yang ingin protes membuat kesalahan ketika membuka mulutnya yang dengan indahnya, dimasuki lidah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak diundang.

Kenapa Naruto selalu lupa kalau ia sedang mencium laki-laki ketika berciuman dengan Gaara, itu masih misteri (?).

Gaara yang kaget ingin mengigit lidah Naruto sampai putus, tapi tidak lucu kan kalau nantinya Naruto mati di sini? Ia pun berusaha 'mengusir' lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya yang malahan membuat lidah Naruto menari dengan senang.

Pergulatan antara lidah akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto, yang berhasil mencium Gaara lebih dalam.

Yang Gaara rasakan adalah perasaan aneh, malu, marah dan juga perasaan asing yang sulit dijelaskan.

Yang dirasakan Naruto adalah perasaan manis, senang dan lupa segala-galanya.

Ketika akhirnya Gaara kehabisan napas dan siap untuk menghempaskan Naruto ke dinding, si pirang malah mendorong tubuh Gaara hingga akhirnya mereka serta merta jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Gaara berada di bawah dan Naruto berada di atasnya.

Ting! Naruto baru sadar dan akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya dengan tampang kaget 'lho kok kita jatuh dilantai sih?' begitu.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak para fujoshi (?).

"Uhm…saya rasa, ciumannya cukup," kata sang pendeta yang daritadi 'gerah' melihat 'ciuman panas' Naruto dan Gaara.

"Bodoh!" gumam Gaara kesal sementara Naruto hanya tertawa nervous saja.

IoI

Resepsi pernikahan berlangsung cukup meriah, mengingat pernikahan ini terbilang megah. Kelemahannya, Naruto harus 'menggiring' Gaara yang tidak mau bergerak banyak kemana-mana. Gaara tidak suka berbaur di tempat yang dipenuhi orang banyak, ia lebih senang mojok sendirian di belakang sambil meratapi nasibnya (?). Tapi, sayangnya suaminya ini tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak' dan memaksanya untuk menikmati pesta mereka.

"Ayolah, Gaara, jangan kaku gitu dong!" hibur Naruto sementara Gaara hanya merengut.

Setiap waktu, ada saja orang yang menghampiri mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat, tentunya orang-orang yang tidak tahu 'arti' di balik pernikahan ini.

"Selamat ya!"

"Semoga langgeng!"

"Kyaa, lucunya!"

Seperti itu terus, membuat Gaara lelah dan ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini. Sementara Naruto cukup tangguh bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi semua orang-orang itu dan terus tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini pacaran dari kapan?" Naruto dan Gaara memucat mendengarnya, apalagi pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh salah satu fans Gaara.

"Uhm… sejak dulu," jawab Naruto setengah ragu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gaara dan menariknya lebih dekat. Gaara yang kaget hanya pasrah dan bersandar pada lengan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya para fans tidak percaya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sementara Gaara memasang tampang tidak mau peduli.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu tempat sensitifnya Gaara-sama dong!" pekik salah seorang fans, membuat Gaara tercekat, begitu pula Naruto.

"Ya… tentu saja…," jawab Naruto dengan sweat drop besar.

"Memangnya tempat sensitifnya dimana?" Tanya fans yang lain.

Gaara ingin berteriak "kau tidak perlu tahu!" tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena bagaimana pun juga sebagai Kazekage ia tidak boleh bertindak kasar.

"Uhm…telinganya," kata Naruto menebak asal. Lalu para fans memandang mereka dengan tatapan berharap, seperti anak anjing ingin diberi makan. Waduh…jangan-jangan mereka sudah berubah jadi fujoshi?

Gaara kaget saat Naruto mencium telinganya, membuat tubuh Gaara gemetaran karena perasaan aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Gaara, mendorong wajah Naruto agar menjauh darinya dengan kasar.

"Kyaaa! Wajah Gaara-sama memerah! Lucu, kawaii!" pekik para fans yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi fujoshi sekarang.

"Aduh…jangan kasar gitu dong!" omel Naruto kesal.

"Kubilang kan aku tidak suka disentuh!" balas Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Uh…, rasakan ini!" balas Naruto, menyergap Gaara dan menggigit telinganya. Para fujoshi kembali berteriak.

"Lepaskan!" keluh Gaara, pasirnya sudah siap untuk menghajar Naruto tapi si pirang malah menjilat dan menggigit telinga Gaara membuat Gaara bergetar.

"Ungh…hentikan!" keluh Gaara tapi lebih lemah, kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Naruto erat sementara Naruto terus memainkan telinganya.

Sementara para fujoshi ada yang tumbang karena kebanyakan mimisan.

"Hoi, bocah! Jangan memperkosa adikku di sini!" dan Naruto pun menerima sebuah jitakan indah di kepalanya.

Naruto kaget melihat Kankurou dan Temari sudah memasang tampang seram sementara Gaara tampak lemas di pelukannya.

Gawat! Lagi-lagi kebablasan!

Dan Naruto pun kembali dihajar dengan indah (?).

IoI

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan," kata Naruto dengan berbagai lebam menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara 'istri'nya sudah diamankan oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Dasar kamu ini Naruto," keluh Kankurou, masih sedikit kesal.

"Tahan dirimu dong, Gaara itu agak sensitive tahu!" omel Temari.

Sensitif? Oh ternyata Gaara itu tubuhnya sensitive toh…

"Tapi, ada masalah nih sebenarnya," kata Temari merubah topic pembicaraan. Gaara yang ada di sampingnya melihat kakak perempuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku dengar para tetua mengajukan semacam syarat begitu agar kalian bisa menikah," jelas Temari.

"Syarat?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya, syarat."

"Uweeeh…Sakura-chan! Bikin kaget saja!" kata Naruto kaget melihat teman setimnya mendadak muncul di antara mereka. Namun, Sakura sangat serius, tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Aku dengar dari Tsunade-sensei, katanya para tetua mengajukan syarat bahwa Naruto dan Gaara-sama harus memiliki anak dalam waktu satu tahun," jelas Sakura.

…..

"EEEEEHHHH?" pekik Naruto kaget luar biasa.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya, tapi Tsunade-sama sudah membuat semacam obat agar kalian bisa subur dan cepat punya anak," tambah Sakura membuat wajah Gaara dan Naruto semakin pucat.

"idih! Nggak mau! Kenapa nenek itu ikut-ikutan segala!" pekik Naruto marah.

"Benar, memiliki anak pada usia semuda mereka kan tidak baik!" tambah Temari setuju, mengingat Naruto dan Gaara baru berumur 18 tahun.

"Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain, kalau tidak bisa memiliki anak dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, kalian harus cerai!" jelas Sakura.

"Uwaaah…kepalaku jadi pusing!" keluh Naruto histeris.

Sementara Gaara tampaknya sangat depresi dan pucat.

Memiliki anak? Anaknya Naruto? Meski ia bisa hamil bukan berarti ia mau hamil kan?

"Maaf ya, ini gara-gara kita," kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, meski wajahnya sangat pucat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula sudah terlanjur," katanya.

"Tapi, kalian akan berbulan madu ke tempat pemandian air panas mewah lho selama satu minggu…," Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto. "..jadi berjuanglah, fight!" katanya.

Naruto melirik pada Gaara yang tampaknya masih shock.

"Uwaaaaahhh!"

Jadi ia harus membuat Gaara hamil dalam waktu 1 tahun! Gyaaaaaa!

IoI

Sebagai Kazekage dan calon tunggal Hokage, setelah resepsi pernikahan, Naruto dan Gaara digiring atau lebih tepatnya ditandu ke tempat mereka akan berbulan madu dengan….apa itu namanya? Yah itulah, gotongan yang kayak sisingaan tapi diganti jadi sebuah ruangan kecil dengan jendela dari tirai bambu yang bisa ditutup.

Setelah pernyataan shock itu, Naruto dan Gaara merasa penat dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Kenapa di tempat sesempit ini mereka harus naik berdua?

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Gaara jujur.

Mereka berdua diam. Menikah mungkin masih bisa mereka terima. Tapi, memiliki anak? Itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Gyaaa! Aku kan masih muda! Aku sudah berencana untuk jadi Hokage dulu baru menikah dan punya anak!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, tempat ini sempit!" keluh Gaara yang sialnya masih pakai kimono pengantinnya.

"Ukh…habisnya kan…," gumam Naruto kesal.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar bisa hamil?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya.

Gaara memandang ke samping, malu rasanya. "Bisa…setidaknya Shukaku bilang begitu," jelas Gaara.

"Hm…tapi tempat masuknya masih di situ ya?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara perlu mencerna sebentar apa yang baru dikatakan suaminya.

"Iya…," jawab Gaara dengan wajah merah.

Naruto terdiam lalu mendekat pada Gaara, membuat sang Kazekage kaget. "A-apa?"

"Uh…kalau dicoba mungkin bisa ya?" kata Naruto sambil berpikir.

"A-apa katamu! Aku tidak mau punya anak!" pekik Gaara, mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa? Kita tidak punya pilihan lain!" kata Naruto.

Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir aku mau hamil?" tanyanya dengan wajah seram.

"Eh…," Naruto hanya memasang tampang bloon.

"Aku tidak mau hamil! Memiliki anak itu tanggung jawab besar, apalagi pernikahan seperti ini…," jelas Gaara dengan kesal.

"Dan aku tidak suka disentuh!" tambahnya.

"Uwaah…terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto jadi bingung. Uh… 'istri'nya ini menyusahkan sekali.

Mereka kembali diam, perjalanan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju masih jauh.

"Kenapa kita tidak coba saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Coba?"

"Maksudku, meski kita tidak punya perasaan terhadap satu sama lain, tapi… pernikahan kita kan serius, bukan bohongan," jelas Naruto sambil memandang cincin yang ada di jarinya.

"Maksudku… memiliki keluarga bukan hal buruk kan?" tambahnya.

Gaara hanya diam.

"Tapi kan aku laki-laki," kata Gaara.

"Uh… iya sih… tapi kita sudah cukup saling mengenal kan? Tidak ada ruginya dicoba," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan ragu. Memangnya bisa? Apa akan berjalan lancar?

"Yah… tapi kau harus bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, baru kau boleh menyentuhku," kata Gaara dengan tegas.

"Uwaah…tugas susah tuh…," kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. Ia melirik Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Kucium ya," katanya.

"Eh!"

Dan Naruto pun 'menyerang' Gaara yang tentu saja tidak bisa semudah itu karena si rambut merah melakukan perlawanan.

Sementara para ninja yang menggotong tandu…

"Uwaah…mereka ngapain sih, kalau begini tandunya makin berat…," keluh salah satu ninja.

"Yah…namanya juga pengantin baru," balas ninja yang lain.

"Semoga bisa cepat sampai sebelum tandunya hancur," balas yang lain.

Sementara di dalam tandu…

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Kenapa sih kau ini sensi banget Gaara?"

"Aku kan tidak suka disentuh!"

"Tenang, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut kok," kata Naruto lalu mencium Gaara yang tersudut di dinding tandu. Naruto menahan kedua tangan Gaara agar tidak melawannya. Namun, Gaara mengigit bibir Naruto sambil berdarah, membuat Naruto kaget.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mau kalah dan kembali mencium Gaara lagi, memaksanya membuka mulutnya dan mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Begitu mereka kehabisan napas Naruto melepaskan bibir Gaara yang sedikit bengkak. Tapi, ia beralih ke telinga Gaara yang sensitive.

"He-hentikan! Naruto!" keluh Gaara, wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Habisnya reaksimu manis sih," bisik Naruto ke telinga Gaara.

Manis? Sejak kapan Kazekage muda itu manis?

"Kurang ajar! Pergi!" pekik Gaara marah dan menghempaskan Naruto dengan mudah dengan pasirnya keluar dari tandu, para ninja yang memanggul tandu terkejut melihat Naruto mencelat keluar dari tandu dan mendarat di jalan dengan indah.

Naruto yang cukup terluka hanya mengeluh dengan wajah terkubur di tanah.

"Uhk…aku sudah menikahi orang yang mengerikan…"

Sementara Gaara yang masih berada di dalam tandu berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang sementara tangannya meraba bibirnya yang memerah.

"Uhk…aku sudah menikahi orang yang menyebalkan…"

Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang….cukup menegangkan (?).

Tbc

* * *

><p>itu dia...<p>

pertama kalinya nulis NaruGaa begini, ahaha...kasian Naruto dihajar terus.

Chapter depan kemungkinan ada lemon. Kemungkinan...atau mungkin ntar chapter 4...

Apakah Gaara akan hamil? Wuho! Silahkan baca terus!

Reviewnya dong!


	3. Chapter 3

Karena banyak yang minta updet cepet dan bentar lagi bulan puasa, jadi ini kuupdet depet…ehehe…

Soal pairing, jangan dibahas lagi deh, tapi sebaliknya jangan ngungkit-ngungkit lagi ya, bikin panas tau

Silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

><p>Di dunia ini sering terjadi hal yang tidak bisa ditebak, hanya dengan sedikit permainan takdir rasanya kehidupan seseorang bisa berubah menjadi 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Gaara dan Naruto sekarang. Terjebak dalam ikatan yang disebut 'pernikahan' demi perdamaian desa.<p>

Naruto yang wajahnya lagi-lagi dipenuhi luka memar hanya memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke luar jendela tandu sementara Gaara di sebelahnya hanya diam.

Apakah pernikahan seperti ini akan berjalan lancar? Mereka tak tahu. Apakah benar pernyataan bahwa orang yang kepribadiannya berbeda satu sama lain cocok untuk bersama karena bisa saling mengisi kekurangan masing-masing? Rasanya itu tidak benar deh.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudah sampai," kata Naruto saat ia melihat pemandangan yang tadinya dipenuhi hutan dan jalan berbatu kini sudah muncul rumah-rumah serta jalan aspal. Sebenarnya kota apa ini? Apa mungkin kota yang dulu pernah ia kunjungi bersama Sennin-mesum? Ah entahlah, ia tidak ingat.

Dugaan Naruto ternyata benar, karena akhirnya tandu di turunkan, tanda mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

Naruto merangkak ke luar tandu dan terpukau melihat penginapan pemandian air panas yang ada di depannya. Megah dan besar.

"Hebat…. Kita akan bulan madu di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang berusaha keluar dari tandu namun kesulitan karena kimononya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Lho… Gaara? Kamu nggak pakai sandal?" tanya Naruto kaget melihat kaki Gaara hanya diselimuti kaus kaki putih. Gaara hanya diam dan menggeleng.

Sang rambut merah kaget saat mendadak ia diangkat dari tanah dan melihat bahwa Naruto kini sedang menggendongnya ala pengantin. "Kamu ini gimana sih nggak pakai sandal? Sandalnya ketinggalan di resepsi ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal, namun kaget juga saat menyadari Gaara cukup ringan.

"A-apaan sih? Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Gaara dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh habisnya kan kamu nggak pakai sandal, lagian begini sudah tradisi kan?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir, membuat wajah Gaara semakin memerah.

"Turunkan! Turunkan aku!" berontak Gaara namun tidak diperdulikan Naruto yang hanya melangkah memasuki penginapan.

Sementara para ninja penggotong tandu…

"Mesra ya…," kata salah satu ninja.

"Matamu buta ya? Yang kayak gitu disebut mesra?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Yah, kan cinta dan benci itu beda tipis," kata yang lain.

"Ha…ha…ha…"

Sementara itu Naruto dan Gaara kaget melihat mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang nenek-nenek berpakaian kimono yang tengah member hormat sambil duduk di lantai bersama dengan para pelayannya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, selamat datang di penginapan kami," kata mereka semua.

Gaara dan Naruto hanya tercengang di tempat.

"Eh….tunggu, aku kan belum jadi Hokage," kata Naruto dengan wajah kikuk, aneh rasanya dipanggil begitu.

Sang nenek-nenek berdiri dan kemudian tersenyum. "Anda sudah pasti jadi Hokage, tidak perlu merendah diri," katanya sambil tertawa pelan, Naruto hanya memasang tampang nervous.

Para pelayan yang lain ikut bangkit dan segera berbaris di pinggir lorong.

"Mari, saya sudah memperiapkan kamar untuk bulan madu anda berdua," kata sang nenek. Naruto mengangguk, tidak sadar masih menggendong Gaara, ia melepas sandalnya dan ikut memasuki penginapan yang megah sementara Gaara juga cukup terpukau dan lupa masih digendong Naruto.

"Sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat pengantin baru yang mesra seperti anda berdua," komentar sang nenek sambil tertawa membuat Naruto dan Gaara kaget dan sadar dengan posisi mereka.

"Ya…yah… memang bisa dibilang begitu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum paksa sementara Gaara hanya cemberut dan bersandar pada dada Naruto.

Sang nenek membuka sebuah pintu geser dan memperlihatkan kamarnya pada Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto tercengang melihat kamar yang luas dengan perabotan yang tampaknya mahal. Rasanya seperti kamar yang ada di istana kerajaan. Lantai tataminya bagus dan wangi, ada hiasan busur panah yang tampaknya mahal di sudut ruangan dengan sebuah gulungan yang digantung dengan tulisan kanji yang tidak dimengerti artinya. Dan benar-benar luas, sekitar satu setengah kali luas apartemen kecil Naruto.

"Kamar ini terhubung dengan pemandian air panas pribadi di sebelah sini," kata sang nenek, ia membuka pintu geser berhias tirai kertas dan memperlihatkan pemandian air panas yang cukup kecil namun pribadi, lengkap dengan tempat shower dan mandi di pinggirnya. Belum lagi suasana taman yang mengitari pemandian air panasnya.

"Wuah… megah sekali…," gumam Naruto merasa seperti orang desa yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saudagar kaya.

"Futonnya ada di lemari ini dan makanan akan dipersiapkan di kamar ini, bila ada perlu, panggil saya saja," kata sang nenek sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk, masih shock.

"Oh ya, tidak perlu khawatir bila kalian membuat kekacauan di sana sini, kami yang akan membersihkannya," tambah sang nenek lalu tertawa genit. Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kekacauan' hanya bisa memerah wajahnya dan tertawa kaku sementara Gaara yang ada di gendongannya sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, silahkan nikmati menginap di penginapan ini," kata sang nenek lalu segera pergi tak lupa menutup pintu geser kamar mereka.

Naruto masih takjub dengan suasana megah kamar hanya bisa memasang tampang sapi ompong sambil melihat-lihat kamar.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau akan menggendongku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah kesal.

"Eh iya," kata Naruto sambil tertawa, ia lalu menurunkan Gaara yang dengan cepat segera mengambil jarak dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan segera mengecek isi kamar.

"Wuah… kamar ini benar-benar luas ya! Pemandian air panasnya juga bagus!" kata Naruto tampak senang seperti anak kecil.

Gaara hanya mendesah namun ia kaget saat Naruto mulai melepaskan kimononya dengan wajah santai.

"Eh, kamu mau apa?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto menoleh ke Gaara dengan senyum cerah. "Aku mau mandi! Rasanya lelah setelah acara pernikahan hari ini," kata Naruto segera menanggalkan kimononya satu persatu.

"Kenapa kamu melepas bajumu di sini? Pergi sana!" omel Gaara. Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa sih? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, udah nikah lagi," kata Naruto tidak memperdulikan apa yang Gaara bilang.

"Ta-tapi kan…," kata Gaara dengan wajah merah. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain telanjang di depannya sebelumnya. Rasanya malu… aneh…

"Kamu sendiri tidak mau ganti baju Gaara? Sepertinya di lemari ada yukata deh," kata Naruto, ia sudah setengah telanjang dan berjalan menghampiri lemari. Benar saja, ia menemukan yukata bersih di sana.

Benar juga, bagaimana pun Gaara harus ganti baju, kimono yang ia pakai panas dan berat. Meski malu, ia mulai melepas kimononya namun terhenti saat ia berusaha membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat obinya. Lho kok?

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Gaara kesulitan, ia sudah mengambil satu yukata untuknya dan untuk Gaara.

Gaara tengah berkutat dengan tali obi yang diikat kuat sekali sampai ia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Apa-apaan ini, pantas saja ia merasa sesak ternyata diikat sekuat ini.

"Aku…tidak bisa melepaskan obi ini," keluh Gaara merasa jarinya sakit karena berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali obi yang begitu kencang.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan melihat tali yang melilit obinya. Sepertinya diikat mati deh. "Sini, kubantu," katanya. Gaara menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Naruto membantunya. Si pirang berkutat dengan ikatan tali dengan kasar, rasanya lebih cepat bila ia memotong tali itu sekalian. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ikatannya lepas.

"Fiuh! Lepas juga!" katanya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," balas Gaara.

"Hm.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Gaara kaget saat Naruto tengah sibuk melepaskan obinya dan menanggalkan kimononya yang bertumpuk satu demi satu.

"He? Melepaskan kimonomu, kau mau mandi juga kan?" kata Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa melepaskan kimono ini sendiri!" kata Gaara menepis semua tangan Naruto. Naruto kesal melihat itu dan berkeras untuk menanggalkan kimono Gaara.

"Tidak… lagian kan aku penasaran," kata Naruto, tengah bergulat dengan Gaara untuk melepaskan kimononya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti, ia berusaha untuk menahan kimononya untuk tetap di tempat dan tidak ditelanjangi Naruto.

"Kau ini mempunyai bulu di tempat lain tidak, kan aku ingin tahu," kata Naruto dengan wajah jahil, ia menarik lepas satu kimono lainnya dari Gaara dengan paksa.

"Tidak, Naruto, hentikan!" protes Gaara yang bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Kalau kau menolak aku makin penasaran," tambah Naruto masih bergulat dengan Gaara.

"Aku… aku tidak pakai dalaman tahu!" seru Gaara namun kemudian memekik kaget karena sudah mengatakan itu. Naruto terhenti di tempat dan membelalak matanya.

"Oh ya sudah, justru bagus kan," kata Naruto, sembuh dari shocknya dan memaksa menanggalkan kimono dari tubuh Gaara.

"Ti-tidak!" seru Gaara dengan wajah merah, kenapa sih suaminya ini tidak mau mengerti perasaannya?

"Uwaah…," Naruto tergelincir saat Gaara mendorongnya dan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi persis seperti sebelumnya. Naruto berada di atas, Gaara berada di bawah. Namun, kini lebih ekstrim karena Narto berada di antara kedua kaki Gaara yang terbuka sementara istrinya itu kini hanya tinggal memakai kimono tipis yang ikatannya sudah terbuka.

Mereka berdua tercengang, kaget dengan posisi mereka berada sekarang.

Naruto merasa sedikit kaget, kimono Gaara agak terbuka meski ia tidak bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuh Gaara tapi… Gaara itu kulitnya benar-benar kelihatan mulus.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto tampaknya siap untuk menciumnya, kenapa sih laki-laki ini senang sekali menciumnya? Bukankah dia straight?

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu geser terbuka memperlihatkan sang nenek di baliknya. "Anu…kapan makan malamnya…," sang nenek berhenti bicara begitu melihat dalam posisi apa kedua pelanggannya sekarang.

"Ah, maafkan saya sudah mengganggu!" kata sang nenek panik dan segera menutup kembali pintu gesernya meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto yang masih kaget.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" pekik Gaara saat sadar Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tubuhnya, dengan cara yang sama ia menghempaskan Naruto dengan pasirnya membuat si pirang melayang dan tercebur langsung ke dalam pemandian air panas.

"WUAAAHHH! PANAS!" pekik Naruto langsung bangkit dari pemandian air panas. Ia masih memakai setengah hakamanya, jadi basah semua sekarang. Sementara Gaara berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kimono tipis berwarna putih yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti dalaman. Sikapnya seperti gadis perawan yang mau di perkosa saja.

"Kau ini kasar sekali sih," gerutu Naruto, ia beranjak dari permandian dan menanggalkan semua hakamanya hingga tinggal boxernya saja dan kembali masuk ke pemandian.

"Kau yang tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dari menyentuhku," balas Gaara yang masih merasa malu dan kesal.

Naruto memandang Gaara dari pemandian dengan wajah cemberut. 'Semakin dia menolakku aku jadi semakin penasaran,' pikirnya. Karena reaksi Gaara selalu lucu bila ia menyentuhnya, ia jadi tidak tahan sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Naruto, ia berbalik dan bersandar pada dinding batu pemandian dan menikmati air panas memanjakan tubuhnya.

Gaara hanya memandang Naruto dari kamar. Ia bingung kenapa bila Naruto yang menyentuhnya, ia selalu merasa berdebar-debar, padahal bila itu orang lain ia hanya akan merasa kesal. Kenapa ya?

"Kau tidak mau mandi?" tanya Naruto dari pemandian.

"Tidak, nanti saja," kata Gaara, tidak mau mengambil resiko disentuh Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kok," kata Naruto.

'Memangnya aku percaya,' pikir Gaara. Naruto hanya menghela napas saat ia tidak menerima jawaban. Gaara itu terlalu sensitive, kenapa hanya begitu saja sudah ngambek? Memangnya salah kalau seorang suami menyentuh istrinya?

"Kau benci padaku?" tanya Naruto membuat Gaara tersentak.

"Kenapa…kau berpikir begitu?" Gaara bertanya balik.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Habis kau ini sensitive sekali padaku," jawab Naruto.

Gaara terdiam. Naruto pun diam karena Gaara tidak membalasnya. Apa benar pernikahan seperti ini bisa berjalan? Jujur saja, Naruto mau mencoba untuk menjalaninya, mungkin tidak akan seburuk yang ia kira tapi bila Gaara terus bersikap seperti itu jadinya kan berat sebelah.

Naruto terkejut saat Gaara memasuki pemandian dan duduk sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Ia masih memakai kimono tipis di tubuhnya, sepertinya masih berkeras untuk tidak mau telanjang di depan Naruto. Tapi si pirang tersenyum, yah mungkin pelan-pelan saja tidak apa-apa.

"Bagaimana nyaman kan? Kalau di Suna tidak ada pemandian air panas kan?" kata Naruto, ia meregangkan otot tangannya dan bersantai di dalam kolam air panas yang hangat.

Gaara hanya diam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah batu. Rasanya nikmat, bagaimana hangat air membuat otot badannya yang lelah dan tegang menjadi rileks.

Naruto meilirk Gaara yang diam. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara itu sebenarnya mempesona. Bagaimana kulitnya yang sedikit pucat kini agak memerah karena berendam di air panas. Pipinya yang semburat merah dan ekspresinya yang terlihat rileks sekarang.

"Ah, kau… tidak pakai pelindung pasir ya?" tanya Naruto baru sadar.

Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau ini bodoh ya?'. "Tentu saja, aku sudah melepaskannya, tidak mungkin aku memakai pelindung pasir ke dalam air," jawab Gaara.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan…ukh…penasaran? Lagi-lagi begini.

"Gyaaa!" Gaara memekik saat Naruto melompat ke sampingnya.

"Berarti aku bisa menyentuh kulitmu yang mulus dong!" kata Naruto dengan tampang anak kecil yang senang.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan ngapa-ngapain," omel Gaara, ia segera mundur mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

"Eh~, tapi kan aku penasaran!" kata Naruto dengan manja, ia kembali menghampiri Gaara.

"Tidak!" Gaara mundur kembali namun terkejut saat ia punggungnya menghantam pelan sesuatu.

"Nah, kena!" kata kagebunshin Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara agar tidak kabur.

"A-apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Gaara. Namun, Naruto yang asli sudah mendekat.

"Ya ampun, aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kok," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Ia mengambil satu tangan Gaara dari genggaman kagebunshinnya dan mengelusnya.

"Ternyata benar lembut sekali!" pekik Naruto senang. Gaara semakin memerah wajahnya, merasakan bagaimana Naruto mengelus kulitnya lembut seperti itu.

"Seperti kulit bayi, soalnya kau selalu pakai pelindung pasir sih ya, pantas jadi lembut begini, tidak terbakar matahari ataupun terluka," kata Naruto, ia mengelus telapak tangan Gaara dengan pipinya. Rasanya lembut sekali, seperti permukaan keramik tapi lembut seperti tahu.

"Su-sudah, lepaskan," kata Gaara namun tidak membentak seperti sebelumnya.

"Sebentar dong," kata Naruto. "Aku kan belum lihat apakah kau punya bulu di tempat lain atau tidak," lanjutnya membuat wajah Gaara memucat.

"Ah! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Gaara dengan panik, mengingat mereka sedang berada dalam air sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakan pasirnya.

Naruto tersenyum jahil dan menggenggam kedua kaki Gaara agar tidak menendangnya sementara kagebunshinnya menggenggam kedua tangannya. Naruto mendorong Gaara agar ia duduk di pangkuan kagebunshinnya dan membuka kimono tipis yang menutupi tubuh Gaara.

"Naruto! Aku peringatkan kau! Hentikan ini atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Gaara dengan wajah merah. Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan menanggalkan kimono yang dipakai Gaara. Gaara berusaha memberontak tapi genggaman kedua Naruto kuat sekali.

"Di dadamu tidak ada bulunya," kata Naruto melihat dada Gaara yang mulus dan putih. Wajahnya memerah. Melihat kulit mulus tanpa bercak seperti itu kenapa jadi ingin menodainya ya?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tidak! Gaara itu laki-laki! Ia melanjutkan melihat terus ke bawah, namun Gaara sudah merapatkan kakinya.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Gaara semakin kesal dan panik.

Naruto tidak peduli, ia memaksa Gaara membuka selangkangannya. Tapi si rambut merah bersikeras, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar ia tidak membiarkan dirinya terlihat di depan Naruto.

"Uh…keras kepala sekali sih," gerutu Narut kesal. Ia menatap Gaara yang balas menatapnya dengan mata tajam karena marah. Tapi, semburat merah di pipinya membuatnya manis.

Gaar terkejut saat Naruto menciumnya. Terbawa perasaan, Gaara menutup matanya dan terkejut saat Naruto memindahkan dirinya ke pangkuannya sementara ia berusaha membuka bibirnya. Tapi, Gaara menutup rapat bibirnya, membuat Naruto kesal. Gaara tercekat saat ia merasakan kagebunshin Naruto memeluknya dan belakang dan mengecup telinganya dan memainkannya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk memasuki mulut Gaara dan menjelajahi isinya.

Gaara merasa tubuhnya gemetaran dan lemas, bagaimana kini ada dua Naruto menjepitnya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa nikmat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat ia merasakan Gaara mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, ia jadi berdebar-debar. Namun, ia melakukan ini demi…

Ia membuka selangkangan Gaara dengan mudah di pangkuannya. Gaara tercekat saat ia merasakan ada tangan meraba-raba dekat daerah pribadinya.

"Na-Naruto!" ia kaget bukan main dan segera menyudahi ciuman mereka. Naruto tercekat.

"Uwah…mulus, tanpa bulu! Hebat! Aku saja tidak ingat kapan milikku tidak punya bulu seperti ini!" kata Naruto dengan takjub.

"Naruto!" Gaara bisa merasakan darahnya semakin naik ke ubun-ubun dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghantam Naruto dengan tinjunya, membuat si pirang mental ke luar pemandian.

"Kurang ajar!" pekik Gaara dengan kesal dan malu.

Benar-benar… kenapa sih suaminya itu orang yang mesum sekali? Sial!

IoI

Naruto dan Gaara makan makan malam yang sudah disediakan oleh sang nenek di dalam kamar dengan diam. Lebam yang menghiasi pipi kiri Naruto bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Naruto mengaku, mungkin ia sudah kelewatan tapi kan tidak perlu sekasar itu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto menghentikan acara makannya.

"Tidak ada maaf bagimu," balas Gaara masih meneruskan makan.

"Huft, cuma begitu saja marah," gerutu Naruto.

"Apanya yang 'cuma begitu saja'? Kau mau diperlakukan begitu oleh orang lain?" pekik Gaara kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi ini beda! Kita kan sudah menikah!" balas Naruto.

"Tapi pernikahan kita kan…," Gaara berhenti bicara, ia tidak ingin para Anbu yang pasti diam-diam ada di sekitar merkea mendengarnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia bangkit, membuat Gaara yang ada di seberang meja kaget. "Kalau begitu ya kau lihat saja punyaku, impaskan!" kata Naruto ia membuka yukatanya dan melepaskan boxernya, membuat Gaara memucat dan membelalak.

"Gyaaa! Hentikan! Dasar bodoh!" pekik Gaara, sekumpulan pasir segera meninju Naruto hingga jatuh.

Naruto terduduk di lantai dan kebingungan, kenapa sih laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini sikapnya benar-benar seperti gadis perawan yang innocent?

Gaar berbalik dan segera pergi dari kamar, seperti ke atap. Naruto hanya menghela napas dan tidak melanjutkan makan, ia sudah kehilangan selera makan. Malam pertama saja seperti ini, apa bisa pernikahan ini bertahan?

"Aneh… kok panas ya?" gerutu Naruto, melonggarkan yukatanya sedikit dan beranjak dari meja.

IoI

"Apa? Obat kesuburan?" pekik Suzune dengan wajah shock, sementara Tsunade yang ada di depannya hanya meminum teh dengan santai.

"Ya, aku sudah menitipkannya pada salah satu anbu, pasti ampuh," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi… melakukan hal seperti itu, itu berarti memaksa mereka untuk…," Suzune berhenti bicara.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sadar kok kalau mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, tapi ada kalanya sesuatu akan berjalan bila dipaksa kan?" kata Tsunade.

"Lagipula, belum tentu Gaara akan hamil semudah itu," tambahnya.

"Tapi… kan…"

"Yah… malam pertama mereka pasti akan jadi malam pertama yang menarik…"

IoI

"Kenapa tubuhku…," Gaara bergumam merasakan bagaimana suhu tubuhnya tampak semakin naik dan ia sangat gelisah. Seperti biasa, ia tidak berencana tidur malam ini dan ia menjauhi Naruto. Tentu saja, ia sangat kesal pada si pirang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perasaan orang itu.

Tapi, kenapa tubuhnya.

"Ukh…hah…," Gaara memeluk tubuhnya. Ada yang aneh… ia tidak tahan… ia menginginkan sesuatu tapi apa? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?

Apakah… jangan-jangan!

"Srak…" Gaara terkejut dan menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat siluet Naruto berdiri di atap, namun karena membelakangi cahaya bulan ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Naruto..?" Gaara bergumam dengan bingung.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, entah kenapa membuat jantung Gaara berdebar makin kencang. Tubuhnya menggeliat… sepertinya semakin gelisah setiap kali Naruto mendekat.

"Naruto jangan mendekat!" pekik Gaara.

"Gaara..," kata Naruto dengan nada rendah dan napas berat, membuat tubuh Gaara gemetar.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi… aku membutuhkanmu," kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merah, napas berat juga tatapan setengah terbuka.

Yang Gaara ingat hanya itu, sebelum ia lari ke dalam kegelapan malam sementara Naruto mengejarnya.

Ada yang bilang, kucing kalau mau kawin harus kejar-kejaran dulu kan?

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya memang lebih enak pedekate dulu sebelum lemonan tapi perkembangannya bakal jadi lambat banget ntar...<p>

Jadi, stay tunned, chapter depan penuh lemon!

Reviewnya? Review dong!


	4. Chapter 4

Karena banyak yang request lemon sebelum puasa, ok deh… nih dikasih, hahahaha

Siap-siap ya, asem (mungkin), dan jangan protes kalau lemonnya kurang hot dll (kalau typo sih masih gak apa-apa), lu kira gampang nulis beginian sementara gw aja belum pernah ngapa-ngapain?

* * *

><p>Napas yang berat, keringat dingin bercucuran, otot kaki dan tangan yang terasa berat dan pegal serta rasa takut dan gelisah semuanya menghantui Gaara. Entah apa yang membuatnya lari tunggang langga seperti ini, tapi instingnya dengan kuat menyuruhnya untuk terus berlari. Terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia memasuki hutan lebat. Udara malam yang dingin tak ia pedulikan. Yukata yang ia kenakan pun terancam terbuka tak ia indahkan. Ia hanya terus lari.<p>

Karena Naruto pasti sudah mengejarnya di belakang.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ia merasa sangat bingung tapi ia tak bisa berpikir lurus. Badannya panas dan terasa kosong, ia menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi, apa?

Sementara Naruto saat itu dengan instingnya berusaha mengejar Gaara yang melarikan diri darinya. Ia merasa…sangat lapar, ia ingin sekali 'menyantap' Gaara saat ini juga. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Tapi, bau harum yang Gaara tinggalkan sepanjang ia melarikan diri membuat Naruto lepas kendali.

Ia menginginkannya, lebih dari apapun saat ini.

Ia ingin Gaara berada di bawahnya, menyentuhnya, membuatnya berteriak.

…

SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI!

Naruto berhenti sejenak di sebuah dahan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya memijit pelan dahinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih pikirannya, membuatnya berpikir aneh dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Ia harus kembali normal, apapun yang berusaha mengambil alih pikirannya, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Tapi, tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia benar-benar lapar.

Gaara… ia membutuhkan dia, untuk memuaskan rasa lapar ini!

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, kakinya terasa sakit setelah berlari dan melompat dari dahan ke dahan begitu lama. Apalagi ia lupa memakai sandalnya karena ia begitu terburu-buru tadi.

"Srak."

Gaara terkejut dan melihat ke belakang, tidak mungkin! Naruto sudah mengejarnya lagi? Gaara bersiap untuk lari namun ia terkejut melihat sosok Naruto berada di depannya.

Cepat sekali…

"Mengejar sesuatu lebih cepat kalau dilakukan beramai-ramai kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Seakan yang berdiri di depannya bukan Naruto yang ia kenal.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto yang ada di depannya berubah menjadi kepulan asap, kagebunshin?

"Kenapa kau lari, Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh ke belakang melihat Naruto berada di belakangnya. Matanya setengah terbuka, terlihat sedikit dingin, dengan pipi kemerahan dan tampaknya sudah terasang.

Apa yang ia takutkan benar?

"Jangan mendekat Naruto! Kita pasti sudah diberi semacam obat!" kata Gaara dengan panik. Ia bisa merasakan daya tarik yang kuat dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin melempar dirinya ke Naruto saat itu juga. Ia ingin disentuh, ingin dibelai, ingin disayang…

Tapi, tidak! Ini pasti karena obat itu.

Tidak bisa seperti ini…

"Obat ya? Tapi, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," kata Naruto, sejenak tampaknya berusaha kembali menjadi dirinya namun ia tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Gaara tak bisa bergerak ketika akhirnya Naruto mentacklenya, membuatnya tersudut dengan punggung menghantam pohon dan Naruto menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara erat dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, memaksa laki-laki di pelukannya untuk membuka mulutnya dan ia menginvasi mulutnya saat itu juga.

Gaara merasakan lutut Naruto menyelinap ke selangkangannya yang terasa panas. Gaara tercekat saat ia merasakan satu tangan mulai bermain menyelinap ke balik yukatanya yang sudah terancam lepas.

"Ngh…Naruto…," Gaara mendesah saat Naruto menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Namun Naruto hanya menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga membuat bibir Gaara membengkak sedikit dengan rona merah.

Gaara bisa merasakan pikirannya mulai melayang, sesuatu akan mengambil alih dirinya. Tidak bisa… ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia dan Naruto bukan…

"Ha! Na-Naruto!" Gaara terkejut saat Naruto menggigit dan mempermainkan telinganya.

"Jangan… ngh… hentikan…," keluh Gaara namun tak bisa berhenti merespon pada setiap sentuhan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Maaf Gaara… tapi… aku tidak bisa berhenti..," gumam Naruto, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke leher Gaara dan sibuk memberi kekasihnya itu kiss mark yang tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Gaara mendesah dan bergetar, napas menjadi semakin berat dan ia bisa merasakan selangkangannya semakin terasa panas.

"Ngh… Naru…," desah Gaara, tak kuasa lagi menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita… harus pindah tempat…," kata Gaara dengan susah payah.

Naruto menatapnya dan menyeringai, tampak senang. Dan ia pun menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya dan segera berbalik untuk pergi ke tempat mereka akan mengklaim satu sama lain.

IoI

"Gaara, lepaskan pelindung pasirmu," kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Ia melihat Gaara yang ada di bawahnya, terbaring di atas futon dengan yukata yang hampir terbuka, wajahnya tampak kelelahan dan tenggelam dalam nikmat.

"Naruto… kita harus… berhenti..," kata Gaara, berusaha tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang meronta ingin disentuh dan dipuaskan.

Naruto menggeleng dan memegang kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa…," keluhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu…"

Gaara tercekat saat Naruto menarik lepas yukatanya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. "Lepaskan Gaara, lepaskan pelindung pasirmu," kata Naruto sambil menciumi dada dan perut Gaara.

Gaara ingin menangis, ingin marah, ingin berteriak. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto, menatapnya dengan sedih.

Gaara tercekat dan wajahnya memerah. Bukan… seandainya Naruto tahu, bila ada orang yang bisa menyentuh Gaara dengan bebas, maka orang itu adalah dia. Tapi, ia tidak mau begini…

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut…," kata Naruto, ia kemudian mencium pipi Gaara. Pertahanan Gaara mulai goyah. Ia tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. Ia juga sangat menginginkan Naruto, sangat menginginkannya.

Naruto tersenyum saat ia melihat pelindung pasir yang menyelubungi tubuh Gaara retak dan hancur lalu terbang ke sudut ruangan.

Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit ragu, ia ingin diperlakukan lembut. Namun sang rambut merah terkejut saat suaminya itu mengigit putingnya dengan kasar.

"Naruto!" pekiknya, ia menyesal, apanya yang akan diperlakukan lembut?

Naruto kemudian bermain dan menghisap putingnya dalam-dalam, membuat Gaara menggeliat. Tubuhnya seperti berada dalam kobaran api dan semua panas berkumpul di selangkangannya. Setiap sentuhan Naruto seperti kejutan listrik, membuatnya menggeliat dan diserang rasa nikmat.

Napas Gaara semakin berat saat Naruto selesai bermain dengan putingnya yang kini sudah mengeras dan berdiri dengan mantap. Gaara bangkit dan mencium Naruto dalam-dalam. Ia pun ingin menyentuh laki-laki berambut pirang ini. Tangannya menjelajahi dada Naruto yang kini sudah semakin bidang. Sementara tangan Naruto pun menggerayangi bentuk tubuh Gaara.

Gaara merayap ke atas pangkuan Naruto dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto sementara Naruto terus menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya.

Keduanya mengerang saat penis keduanya yang sudah mulai mengereksi bersentuhan. Tak ada yang peduli lagi, semuanya tenggelam dalam nikmat, yang dipedulikan hanyalah orang yang berada di depan mata mereka.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto mendorongnya ke futon dan membalik tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara mendesah dan mengerang saat Naruto menggigit dan memberi banyak kiss mark di belakang leher dan di punggungnya.

"Ngh! Na… Naruto!" Gaara memekik saat ia merasakan penis Naruto berada di antara bokongnya. Ia bisa merasakan lubang anusnya mengetat dan meregang, ingin dimasuki olehnya.

"Gaara… kau benar-benar membuatku…," Naruto berhenti bicara dan meraba penis Gaara yang kini sudah mengereksi sepenuhnya.

Gaara memekik dan menggenggam futon dengan erat, tangan Naruto memijat penisnya dengan lembut sementara Naruto sibuk menciumi punggungnya.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh disentuh seperti ini, panas, nikmat dan semua perasaan yang memenuhi Gaara. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan menggeliat. Ia selalu merespon setiap sentuhan yang diberikan kepada kulitnya yang sensitive.

"NGH! NARUTO!" Gaara memekik saat ia merasakan sesuatu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anusnya, ia menoleh ke belakang punggungnya karena ia masih memunggungi Naruto.

Ia melihat Naruto sedang memasukkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Maju mundur, maju mundur.

"Tung- jangan terlalu cepat!" pekik Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, tapi… tenang saja…," kata Naruto, ia memainkan jarinya di dalam lubang anus Gaara, membuat istrinya itu mendesah dan mengerang.

Perasaan aneh menyerang tubuh Gaara, aneh sekali ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan bagaimana jari Naruto bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, rasanya sedikit sakit tapi entah kenapa ada kenikmatan di sana.

"Na-Naruto… ngh…," Gaara mendesah dan mengerang saat Naruto memasukkan jari yang kedua.

"Apa benar rasanya senikmat itu Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai melihat bagaimana penis Gaara kini sudah mulai meneteskan precum. Ia memaju-mundurkan jarinya lebih cepat dan kasar membuat Gaara mengerang lebih kencang.

"NGH! NARUTO!" Gaara memekik saat Naruto memasukkan jarinya begitu dalam ke dalam anusnya. Hanya mendengar Gaara mendesah dan mengerang seperti itu membuat tubuh Naruto semakin panas dan lapar akan Gaara. Tapi, ia terus memainkan jarinya di dalam anus Gaara, membuat laki-laki di depannya ini mengerang karena nikmat.

Naruto memasukkan jari yang lainnya namun dari tangan yang berbeda, lalu perlahan ia mengarahkan ketiga jarinya ke arah yang berbeda, memaksa anus Gaara yang sempit untuk terbuka.

"AH! JANGAN DIBUKA!" pekik Gaara kesakitan, bisa meraskan bagaimana mulut anusnya dibuka secara paksa. Sementara Naruto memerah wajahnya melihat bagaimana isi anus Gaara yang merah dan basah, seperti meminta dirinya untuk mengisinya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto menjilat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam anus Gaara sementara jarinya masih terus bermain untuk membuka anus Gaara lebih lebar.

"Ah… Naruto…," erang Gaara, precum menetes semakin banyak dari penisnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat bagaimana Naruto memainkan lubang anusnya, tubuhnya terus menggeliat, penisnya terus mengucurkan precum.

Gaara mengerang saat Naruto memasukkan jari ke empat dan memaksa lubang anusnya yang ketat untuk menelan semua jari dan lidah Naruto. Naruto menarik mundur kepalanya dan memasukkan ke empat jarinya lebih dalam anus Gaara, membuat si rambut merah mengerang kesenangan.

"AH!" Gaara mengerang saat Naruto menghantam prostatnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mencapai prostatnya padahal yang ia masukkan hanya jarinya saja?

"Ngh! Naruto!" Gaara memekik karena Naruto terus menghantam dan memainkan titik prostatnya dengan jarinya.

Naruto tersenyum merasakan bagaimana anus Gaara meremas jarinya dengan lembut, semakin ia berusaha memasukkan jarinya semakin ketat anusnya. Membayangkan penisnya memasuki tempat yang sempit, basah dan panas seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

Gaara menghela napas saat Naruto menarik keluar semua jarinya, ia terbaring tengkurap ke futon, rasanya lelah meski penisnya masih belum mengeluarkan benihnya tapi ia lelah karena nikmat.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara agar ia terbaring terlentang, lalu ia meraih precum yang membasahi penis Gaara lalu menggunakannya untuk membasahi penisnya sendiri. Wajah Gaara memerah saat memikirkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Ia ingin menghentikan ini, namun tubuhnya tak kuasa lagi. Ia sangat menginginkan Naruto.

"NGH! NARUTO!" Gaara berteriak saat Naruto mulai memasukkan penisnya yang besar ke dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti kepala penis Naruto memaksa lubang ketat anus Gaara untuk membukakan jalan untuknya. Gaara mengerang dan tubuhnya begitu tegang karena ia bisa merasakan bagaimana besar dan dalamnya penis Naruto di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto menghela napas saat ia berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Gaara. Ia memegang paha dalam Gaara dan mengeluarkan penisnya secara cepat lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan tiba-tiba.

"AAAAHHHH!" pekik Gaara, tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit karena Naruto melakukan penetrasi begitu kasar dan tiba-tiba. Penisnya secara instan mengucurkan begitu banyak semen, membasahi dadanya dan juga perut Naruto. Napas Gaara tersenggal-senggal, namun Naruto tidak menunggunya beristirahat dan kembali melakukan penetrasi.

"Naru.. ngh… pelan… jangan!" Gaara meminta dengan napasnya yang berat namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan terus melakukan penetrasi secara kasar. Maju mundur, masuk keluar, pola itu ia lakukan terus menerus.

"Gaara… kau benar-benar…," Naruto mulai kehabisan napas. Lubang anus Gaara yang basah, sempit dan panas membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Naruto membungkuk dan mencium Gaara yang disambut hangat. Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto dan terus mendesah ke dalam mulut Naruto setiap kali titik prostatnya dihantam. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, rasa panas, lapar juga kehangatan memenuhi diri mereka. Debaran jantung yang cepat, napas yang tersenggal-senggal serta erangan dan desahan memenuhi isi ruangan.

"Naruto..," gumam Gaara, memandang suaminya yang balas memandangnya. Ia memekik saat Naruto menambah kecepatannya, membuat tubuhnya terus dihantam rasa nikmat tak terkatakan.

"Gaara…," gumam Naruto, ia meraih penis Gaara yang semenjak tadi terlupakan. Gaara mengerang dan merasakan perutnya melilit, napasnya semakin berat, kenikmatan seakan menenggelamkan dirinya dan akhirnya ia menyemburkan benih dirinya.

"Naruto!" sahut Gaara, datang untuk ke dua kalian malam itu. Sementara Naruto bisa merasakan dinding anus Gaara meremas penisnya, ia pun datang, menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara!" pekiknya, mengisi tubuh Gaara dengan semennya.

"Ah… Naru… jangan!," desah Gaara, ia merasa meleleh saat merasakan semen Naruto yang panas mengisi tubuhnya. Namun bila terus begini ia akan hamil. Gaara tercekat merasakan begitu banyak semen mengalir mengisi tubuhnya, rasanya begitu panas dan ia merasa penuh.

"Bodoh! Aku… aku akan hamil!" pekik Gaara kesal, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya. Ia membungkuk dan mencium Gaara.

"Tenang saja, ini baru permulaan… aku akan mengisimu hingga penuh malam ini," bisik Naruto ke telinga Gaara, membuat Gaara bergetar.

Gaara tercekat saat ia merasakan penis Naruto kembali menegang di dalam tubuhnya. Lagi? Tapi, anusnya sakit dan ia sangat lelah!

"Na-Naruto, tunggu! Ngh!" Gaara tercekat saat Naruto memasukkan penisnya yang sudah mengereksi sempurna kembali ke dalam anusnya. Naruto menggenggam bokong Gaara dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk membukakan jalan lebih jauh.

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara saat ia bisa merasakan Naruto masuk ke dalam tubuhnya begitu dalam, seakan ia bisa merasakan penisnya di tenggorokannya.

"Kau… begitu mempesona Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia mengangkat kaki Gaara hingga ke atas bahunya dan melakukan penetrasi lebih dalam.

"Ah…! Kau membelahku jadi dua! Naruto! Hentikan!" pekik Gaara kesakitan, namun ia tak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang terus menerus membanjiri tubuhnya setiap Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anusnya.

"Hentikan? Tapi… kau sangat menyukainya kan?" kata Naruto, bisa melihat bagaimana anus Gaara yang memerah meneteskan semen putih dan terus melahap penisnya dengan rakus. Semen yang membasahi anus Gaara membuat Naruto bisa melakukan penetrasi dengan mudah. Sedikit lengket tapi begitu panas. Penis Gaara menegang begitu cepat dan mulai meneteskan precum dari kepalanya.

Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa bersetubuh dengan laki-laki bisa senikmat ini. Tapi, mungkin ini hanya berlaku pada Gaara saja.

Gaara menyemburkan semennya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang terus melanda dirinya. Namun Naruto masih tidak berhenti melakukan penetrasi pada lubang anusnya yang teraniaya, ia terus menghantam titik prostat Gaara dengan akurat hingga membuat penis Gaara berdiri kembali. Tubuh Gaara sudah basah oleh semen dan keringat, bagian bawah tubuhnya begitu sakit namun semua kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan padanya membuatnya lupa semuanya.

"Ngh… Naruto!" panggil Gaara saat Naruto kembali meremas penisnya. Naruto bisa merasakan Gaara akan kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo… Gaara, ayo datang bersama," ajak Naruto, ia meremas penis Gaara lebih cepat, membuat si rambut merah menggeliat penuh nikmat.

Akhirnya Gaara kembali menyemburkan semennya, sementara pada saat yang sama Naruto kembali mengisi tubuhnya. Gaara mengerang, ia begitu penuh hingga semen Naruto mengalir kembali keluar karena tubuhnya tak bis menampung lebih banyak.

Naruto membungkuk dan mengecup Gaara dengan lembut, sementara Gaara membalas ciumannya dengan lemas.

Namun si rambut merah terkejut saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk di pangkuannya. Gaara mengerang saat Naruto ternyata masih mengereksi di dalam tubuhnya dan posisinya sekarang memaksa anusnya untuk kembali menelan penis Naruto ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ngh… Naru… cukup!" keluh Gaara kelelahan, namun Naruto justru mengecup dan menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan bekas gigitan merah di kulit Gaara yang putih.

"Belum.. belum cukup," gumam Naruto dan ia kembali melakukan penetrasi pada Gaara. Ia memaksa Gaara menaikkan tubuhnya dan menurunkannya lagi, terus begitu hingga akhirnya Gaara mengikuti ritmenya dan menaiki penis Naruto dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan semen Naruto mengalir keluar dengan deras karena posisinya sekarang, namun Naruto pasti akan mengisinya kembali.

"Ah! Aku tak bisa berhenti datang!" pekik Gaara, mengucurkan semennya kembali seperti air sementara Naruto melakukan penetrasi begitu dalam ke dalam anusnya. Setiap dorongan begitu kuat, menghantam prostat Gaara tanpa ampun, membuat penis Gaara terus mengucurkan semen.

"Ah… Naruto! Ngh! Ha…," Gaara mengerang begitu keras. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat menyerang tubuhnya yang letih dan lelah. Naruto membalik tubuh Gaara hingga ia melakukan penetrasi dari belakang. Gaara bisa melihat bagaimana penisnya mengucurkan semen seperti air seni tanpa henti, ia tak kuasa lagi, ia terjatuh ke atas futon, namun Naruto memegangi pinggangnya dan masih terus melakukan penetrasi ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Gaara!" sahut Naruto, kembali mengisi lubang anus Gaara yang sudah penuh. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Gaara dan terduduk sementara Gaara terbaring telungkup di atas futon. Mereka berdua kelelahan, terutama Gaara. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya begitu penuh, seakan semua bagian tubuhnya sudah terisi oleh semen Naruto, sementara lubang anusnya terus meneteskan semen hingga membentuk kubangan putih di sekitarnya seperti ia baru saja ngompol cairan berwarna putih.

Gaara terkejut saat ia merasakan Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara yang terlalu lemas dan lelah hanya bisa terus mengambil napas berat sementara Naruto mengecup lehernya dengan lembut.

"Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan ini padamu, hanya aku…," gumam Naruto ke telinga Gaara.

"Kau adalah milikku sekarang."

Gaara hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang...

Tbc

* * *

><p>Kurang panjang ya? Sebenarnya aku nulis lebih panjang dari ini, tapi lepas control dan ceritanya jadi ngawur makanya ku delete *di lempar sandal<p>

Soal sifat karakter yang rada OOC sebenarnya bukannya tanpa dasar, nanti bakal dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya

Yosh, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yg nagih cukup banyak ya? Sampe serem nih, sebenarnya alasan kenapa aku gak apdet karena kemarin lagi sibuk bikin komik, terus pembantu mudik jadi harus banting tulang ngurusin rumah, terus siap2 mau kuliah, ah gak ada habisnya deh. Belum lagi kena tokusatsu fever, ah…Kamen Rider itu keren banget~

Terus, aku juga agak bête sama kalian nih *nunjuk para reader. Padahal nagih mau dibuatin chapter 4 sebelum bulan puasa, aku udah bela2in bikin malah gak pada review? Kirain gak kesel apa?

Yah, ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum aku kuliah dan pindah ke Jakarta. Doain aku masih bisa nulis meski sibuk kuliah ya

Gak yakin bisa sih, tapi mohon supportnya aja

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar mentari memasuki kamar yang ia tinggali. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan badannya sangat capek. Ada apa ini? Apa ia sakit?<p>

Namun, ia terkejut saat merasakan ia tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Masih belum sembuh dari kagetnya karena ia telanjang, aroma yang menyengat juga menyerang hidungnya.

Bau ini…

Jangan-jangan…

Wajahnya memucat, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi tapi rasanya seperti mencoba mengingat mimpi sesudah bangun tidur. Semuanya terasa kabur dan tidak nyata.

Naruto bangkit dari futon tempat ia tertidur dan memandang sekitarnya.

Ia…tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Mau teriak saja tidak bisa.

Wajahnya hanya mematung melihat betapa kacau keadaan kamar yang ia tinggali sekarang.

Tak perlu dikomentari lagi bagaimana banyaknya cairan putih itu menggenang dimana-mana.

Apa yang sudah…?

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil menggerutu. Ia mencoba menyusun semua ingatannya dari awal lagi.

Ia harus menikahi Gaara untuk membuat Suna dan Konoha berdamai.

Ia dan Gaara menikah.

Ia dan Gaara pergi bulan madu.

Lalu…?

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto, tersentak, baru menyadari sosoknya tak terlihat semenjak tadi.

Sebodoh apapun Naruto, dengan keadaan kamar seperti ini, Naruto tahu apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

Hanya saja…masa' sih? Ia masih tidak bisa percaya.

Yang benar saja? Gaara itu kan laki-laki, mana mungkin dia…

….

Apa ia benar-benar melakukannya? Pada Gaara? Apa benar?

Suasana kamar yang dipenuhi aroma menyengat menjawab pertanyaan.

Buktinya saja ada di depan matanya, Naruto sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Gaara…," gumam Naruto, merasa perasaannya campur aduk.

Ah! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Naruto bangkit dan meraih yukata yang terhampar di lantai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi… pokoknya ia harus menemukan Gaara terlebih dahulu.

IoI

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Gaara, berhubung ia juga sudah mengerahkan semua chakranya yang tersisa untuk membuat kagebunshin sebanyak mungkin agar ia bisa menemukan Gaara.

Sang rambut merah sedah duduk di atas atap sebuah bangunan dengan wajah termenung.

Naruto menghampirinya dari belakang dengan pelan.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini?

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini?

"Gaara…"

Gaara menoleh memandang Naruto dengan wajah dingin namun sedikit muram. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, seperti menunggu Naruto bicara padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku…, aku…," Naruto bisa merasakan keringat dingin bercucuran. Sebenarnya apa yang harus ia katakan pada Gaara? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Aku minta maaf!" Naruto segera membungkukkan badannya. Ia melihat Gaara masih diam dan memandangnya dengan lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu," gumam Gaara dengan nada rendah. Ia kembali berbalik, memunggungi Naruto.

….

Naruto hanya bisa diam.

Gaara memaafkannya? Tapi, kenapa rasanya semua ini belum selesai?

Rasanya Gaara masih marah padanya.

"Gaara… kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto pelan, ia melangkah menghampiri Gaara lagi.

"Tidak… aku cuma sedang bingung," jawab Gaara, tidak berbalik dan masih memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto menjadi bingung. Ia berhenti melangkah dan memandang punggung Gaara.

"Kenapa aku mau menikahimu, aku masih tidak mengerti," jelas Gaara, membuat mata Naruto membelalak.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu tadi malam, aku tidak tahu," tambahnya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah mendengar kata "tadi malam".

"Gaara…," gumam Naruto, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku ingin marah padamu, tapi kau begitu bukan karena salahmu. Pasti ada yang memberi kita obat. Tapi, tetap saja…," kata-kata Gaara terputus.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Gaara kembali.

"Kenapa aku… kenapa aku selalu saja di hadapanmu…," Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Naruto?

Perasaan apa ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sejujurnya ia ingin marah pada Naruto, ia ingin menghajarnya bahkan sampai membunuhnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa…

"Gaara…"

Gaara menoleh melihat Naruto sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya. Wajah serius Naruto hanya membuat Gaara terdiam.

"Apa kau hamil?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memandang ke arah lain dengan getir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Naruto terdiam lalu kemudian ia menghela napas.

Semuanya jadi kacau dan rumit seperti ini.

Ia duduk di samping Gaara dan memandang ke langit. Rasanya kepalanya begitu penuh dan penat. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini?

Dan Gaara…

"Kalau seandainya kau hamil, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara terdiam dan tampak semakin resah.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu aku belum siap. Pernikahan kita…," Gaara menutup matanya.

'Aborsi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Benar juga ya, tidak mungkin Gaara akan membesarkan anak yang tidak ia inginkan. Apalagi ia tidak mencintai Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku… aku…," Naruto memandang Gaara lekat-lekat. Gaara hanya diam sembari memandang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba jalani ini dulu?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku pikir tak akan ada yang berubah," balas Gaara.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal.

Ia tidak boleh bersikap pengecut seperti ini.

Ia sudah… ia sudah… menodai Gaara, tanpa cinta. Ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto berpindah tempat ke depannya dan berlutut.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Gaara terkejut, matanya membelalak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Menikah…

"Apa maksudmu? Kita kan sudah menikah, apa kau lupa?" tanya Gaara, merasa Naruto itu bodoh.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan, pernikahan kita ini masih belum… ini bukan pernikahan sungguhan. Karena itu aku melamarmu sekarang, aku ingin menikahi secara serius!" jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"…menikah… sungguhan?" tanya Gaara, kehabisan kata-kata.

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Karena aku sudah... kamu… kita… tadi malam…," Naruto tidak bisa menyusun kata secara baik, hanya wajahnya saja yang semakin memerah seperti tomat. Naruto menampar wajahnya dan memandang Gaara dengan serius lagi.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab, aku ingin menikahimu!" sahut Naruto dengan lancar.

Wajah Gaara memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau kan tidak mencintaiku, meskipun aku menerima lamaranmu sekarang pun..," Gaara berhenti bicara saat Naruto menggenggam pundak Gaara dengan serius.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan mencintaimu! Kita akan menikah sungguhan, tak peduli Konoha dan Suna berperang atau para tetua meracau, aku tak akan melepaskanmu," tambah Naruto.

Gaara memandang mata Naruto, berusaha mencari tahu apakah Naruto sedang membohonginya sekarang. Tapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat serius.

"Aku… aku…," wajah Gaara begitu merah saat ia memikirkan ia akan benar-benar menikahi Naruto, membangun keluarga, menghabiskan hidupnya bersamanya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak bisa?" tanya Naruto, mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Iya juga, ia mungkin tidak keberatan untuk menikahi Gaara. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sebaliknya?

"Aku… tidak tahu… Apa kau sendiri yakin mau menikah denganku?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ditanya balik seperti itu lalu mencoba kembali merenungkan semuanya. Menikahi Gaara, membangun keluarga bersamanya, memiliki anak… kedengarannya tidak buruk.

"Tidak… aku yakin kita bisa…," kata Naruto.

Gaara memandang kes samping, tidak yakin dengan semuanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan orang lain?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Gaara menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin…," jawab Gaara. "Aku takut semuanya tidak akan berjalan lancar," tambahnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak yakin, tidak ada yang benar-benar berjalan lancar di dunia ini, tapi aku yakin…," Naruto mengambil satu tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "…kalau aku bisa melewati semuanya asal kau berada di sampingku… kita akan melewati semuanya bersama."

Gaara terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dadanya berdebar begitu kencang, wajahnya merah karena Naruto masih berada di depannya, menggenggam pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau seperti ini… mungkin kau akan lebih yakin," kata Naruto.

Dan mata Gaara membelalak saat si pirang mengecup bibirnya.

Dengan lembut Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gaara dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Gaara dengan ragu menutup matanya dan mencium Naruto balik.

Gaara membuka mulutnya saat ia merasakan lidah Gaara menyapu bibirnya. Tanpa malu, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Gaara. Gaara mengeluarkan sedikit desahan, sementara tangannya melingkar ke pundak Naruto.

Detak jantung mereka berdua berdetak begitu kencang sementara keduanya saling mengadu lidah, memperpanas ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan dada naik turun karena napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Wajah Gaara memerah karena malu sementara Naruto hanya nyengir kuda seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Masih ragu?" tanya Naruto, menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut.

Gaara menyadarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak…"

"Berarti, kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Naruto, mengelus rambut Gaara yang lembut.

"…iya…," gumam Gaara pelan, memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Namun, ia kaget saat tubuhnya di tarik dan di angkat ke udara oleh Naruto yang tampak bahagia.

"YAAAAIII! LAMARANKU DITERIMA!" pekik Naruto senang, mengangkat Gaara ke udara dengan kedua tangannya dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" pekik Gaara kesal dan malu.

"Aku senang!" Naruto tidak mendengarkan Gaara dan sekarang dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar ia memutar Gaara bersamanya.

"Turunkan aku Naruto!" pekik Gaara lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti berputar dan menurunkan Gaara yang tampak kesal.

"Aku senang, itu artinya kita tidak akan terpisah kan?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya mendengus dengan pipi kemerahan, wajahnya nampak kesal namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasa senang. "Asal kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang lain saja," ujar Gaara.

Naruto mengecup pipi Gaara dengan manja, "selama ada kau, aku rasa tidak mungkin itu terjadi, aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Lihat saja nanti," gumamnya ke telinga Gaara.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, rasanya itu sulit dipercaya.

"Dan aku ingin kita punya banyak anak! Supaya keluarga kita ramai dan ceria!" pekik Naruto.

"APA? MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU MAU? AKU SUDAH BILANG, AKU TIDAK MAU HAMIL!" teriak Gaara kesal.

"EEEHHHH….?"

IoI

Gaara mendengus kesal saat Naruto dengan santainya menggenggam tangannya saat keduanya tengah kembali ke penginapan. Rasanya malu, tapi wajah Naruto yang tampak seperti orang gila karena terus senyam-senyum tanpa henti itu lebih memalukan lagi.

"Jangan senyum-senyum begitu, seperti orang gila saja," gerutu Gaara.

"Biarin, kan aku lagi senang," balas Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia jadi merasa sedikit menyesal sudah menerima lamaran orang berotak lamban di sampingnya ini.

"Memangnya kau sesenang itu hanya karena aku menerima lamaranku?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku sudah lama menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Lagipula, aku tidak benci padamu Gaara, tadi malam saja…," wajah Naruto memerah dan ia hanya tersenyum nervous. Wajah Gaara pun memerah dan ia menyikut pinggang Naruto karena kesal.

"Auw! Aduh…sakit…," rintih Naruto.

"Jadi yang kau inginkan cuma tubuhku ya?" omel Gaara kesal.

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, meski yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya juga namun bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan intim bila aku tidak suka orang itu," jelas Naruto.

Gaara hanya membuang muka, tampaknya tidak percaya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, susah juga punya istri tsundere dan susah percaya seperti ini.

"Aku merasa kau lebih dekat dariku daripada siapapun, uhm… maksudku, kamu kan mengerti rasa sakit dan kesepianku. Selama ini aku tidak sadar karena aku dibutakan oleh gender saja tapi…," kata-kata Naruto terputus. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, ia menggenggam tangan Gaara erat.

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Aku… rasa, menikah denganmu tidak buruk. Malah, aku rasa aku menyukainya..," lanjut Naruto lalu ia tersenyum pada Gaara.

Wajah Gaara bersemu merah, ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain karena malu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara malu-malu seperti itu.

"Aku juga…," Gaara mulai bicara.

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa pernikahan ini tidaklah buruk. Sama sepertimu, kau mengerti diriku lebih dari orang lain. Lalu, kau juga sudah menyelamatkan aku, jadi…," Gaara memandang Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Aku harap kita bisa menjalani semua ini dengan baik," lanjut Gaara.

Wajah Naruto memerah, melihat Gaara tersenyum seperti itu. Manisnya… ia jadi ingin menciumnya di tempat itu juga, tapi mereka masih berada di jalan yang dilalui banyak orang.

"Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyum terpulas di bibir mereka.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Tampaknya aku hamil…"

…..

"EEEEHHHH?"

Gaara hanya tercengang melihat kini suaminya tampak seperti orang gila di tengah jalan, berteriak-teriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Gaara meraba perutnya, ia bisa merasakan sebuah energy kehidupan kecil hidup di dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi, ia masih belum siap, apa ia bisa?

Ia menoleh melihat Naruto yang kini sudah sembuk dari shocknya dan berteriak-teriak senang "Aku akan jadi ayah!" berulang kali seperti orang kesurupan.

Gaara menghela napas.

Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

IoI

* * *

><p>Maaf ya, pendek. Ini aja mepet bikinnya, sori ya. Semoga masih bisa lanjut, aku pasti sibuk nih… hiks…. Gak yakin masih bisa nulis fic sama bikin komik lagi… hiks…<p>

Tolong reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6

Hi minna-san, apa kabarnya? Sori nih, update super telat…. Bukannya apa-apa, suer kedokteran itu memang fakultas yang memeras waktu serta pikiran. Jadi mau update fanficnya lama deh… aku usahain untuk lebih cepet sekarang…. Nggak janji sih…

Silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

><p>"Wuah… rumah yang besar!"<p>

Gaara menghela napas saat melihat Naruto berputar-putar di dalam rumah yang cukup tua. Mereka sudah selesai "berbulan madu" dan ketika pulang mereka dikejutkan oleh hadiah dari Tsunade yaitu sebuah rumah yang biasanya ditinggali oleh Hokage dulu.

Rumahnya cukup besar, terdiri dari 2 lantai, 4 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah dan ruang makan. Meski sudah cukup tua namun layak ditinggali meski harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu karena Tsunade tidak tinggal di sana sebelumnya.

"Rumahnya memang besar," gumam Gaara, melihat perabotan dulu yang dipenuhi debu.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu beres-beres kok Gaara," Gaara menoleh melihat kedua kakaknya serta Sakura dan Sai.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Tapi akan benar-benar butuh kerja keras nih ya…," keluh Kankurou sudah merasa malas.

"Kalau dikerjakan bersama-sama pasti cepat selesai kok, jangan malas," omel Temari, Kankurou hanya mendengus saja.

"Naruto, berhenti berlari-lari seperti itu, ayo mulai beres-beresnya," omel Sakura, jengah melihat Naruto yang berlari-lari mengelilingi rumah seperti bocah.

"Iya-iya, yosh taijuu kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus, membuat banyak kagebunshin bermunculan di sekitarnya.

"Ayo mulai beres-beresnya!" sahut Naruto yang asli.

"YOSH!" semuanya kagebunshin Naruto berteriak.

"Ok, aku juga tidak akan kalah!" kata Sakura.

"Apa ini jadi semacam perlombaan?" tanya Sai polos.

"Ayo Kankurou, cepat kerja," sahut Temari sambil menarik kerah baju Kankurou.

"Baiklah aku juga," Gaara segera berbalik namun seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia berpaling melihat Naruto, entah kagebunshin atau yang asli.

"Kau istirahat saja, jangan angkat yang berat-berat," kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku cukup kuat kok," kata Gaara sambil menepis tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Hei, kau dengarkan apa kata Tsunade-baachan? Kandunganmu masih rentan dan belum stabil, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kau dan bayi kita," kata Naruto serius. Wajah Gaara segera memerah mendengarnya, tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus daerah perutnya. Memang usia kandungannya baru menginjak minggu pertama, masih sangat mudah gugur.

"Bodoh, terus aku harus apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Uhm… bagian konsumsi?" tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya menghela napas namun menuruti apa kata suaminya.

Naruto tersenyum puas dan segera menuju halaman dimana semua perabotan miliknya berada.

"Hei, tadi kau bicara apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Kankurou, Naruto tersentak.

"Ah… tidak… kok," kata Naruto nervous dan segera melarikan diri.

Ya, ia dan Gaara memang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Gaara kini sedang hamil. Selain karena umur kandungan Gaara masih sangat muda, Naruto juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada kedua kakak Gaara.

Mereka kan awalnya menikah pura-pura, demi kedamaian Suna dan Konoha. Meski memang para tetua memberi syarat agar mereka berdua bisa memiliki anak dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Tapi tetap saja, masa' Gaara langsung hamil? Naruto bisa membayangkan dirinya jadi samsak hidup untuk kedua kakak Gaara yang terkenal sadis itu.

Naruto dan para kagebunshinnya segera memindahkan barang-barang ke dalam rumah barunya dengan cepat, Sakura yang sangat kuat itu pun bisa menggotong lemari besar dengan mudah seorang diri, Sai dengan telaten membersihkan ruangan bersama Temari yang menggunakan kipasnya, sementara Kankurou membantu menata perabotan di dalam ruangan.

Dan Gaara sibuk membuat teh di dapur.

Gaara menghela napas, ia mengerti kalau ia sedang hamil sekarang dan diharuskan banyak istirahat tapi ia tidak suka tidak melakukan apa-apa begini. Iya sih, dia sedang membuat teh tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa diserahi perkerjaan ringan.

Hamil itu… benar-benar merepotkan ya?

IoI

"Sepertinya kita sudahi sampai di sini dulu karena hari sudah gelap, kita lanjutkan lagi besok," kata Temari. Para kagebunshin Naruto segera menghilang dengan bunyi "plop" berturut-turut sementara orang asilnya segera merebah di lantai kayu, Sakura segera duduk di sofa, Kankurou terduduk di lantai dan Sai dengan santai menyeruput teh buatan Gaara.

"Terima kasih ya, semuanya," kata Naruto dengan badan penuh keringat namun ia puas melihat rumahnya yang baru sudah tertata dengan rapi hanya butuh menata beberapa perabot lagi dan membersihkan semuanya sedikit lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama, kami pulang dulu ya," kata Temari segera bangkit, ia segera menggeret Kankurou yang kelelahan.

"Ya Naruto, jaga istrimu baik-baik," goda Sakura, wajah Naruto segera memerah mendengarnya.

"Selamat malam Naruto," kata Sai. Dan semuanya segera pergi.

Naruto menghela napas dan menutup pintu depan.

"Semuanya sudah pulang?" tanya Gaara, muncul dari dapur.

"Iya, baru saja, eh kau ngapain saja sih di dapur?" tanya Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara yang berada di dapur.

"Aku? Katamu aku bagian konsumsi, jadi aku mencoba untuk membuatkan makan malam…," kata Gaara dengan wajah cemberut kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Oh ya? Mana?" tanya Naruto, ia segera menemukan seongok (?) makanan di atas wajan.

"Iya, kan aku bilang 'mencoba', hasilnya gagal," kata Gaara masih dengan tampang kecut.

Naruto segera mencomot sesuap dengan jarinya dan memakannya.

"Eh, jangan dimakan! Masakan gagal begitu," omel Gaara namun Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kan kau sudah susah payah membuatnya, sayang kan," kata Naruto kemudian tertawa. Wajah Gaara segera memerah mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau makan ini, pesan makanan dari luar saja," kata Gaara memalingkan wajah.

"Iya, iya, dasar istri bawel," cerocos Naruto yang segera menerima tinju pasir dari Gaara.

IoI

"Eh…. Kita tidak tidur sekamar!"

Gaara menutup telinganya dari teriakan keras Naruto.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita akan tidur sekamar?" tanya Gaara balik. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi kan kita sudah menikah Gaara!" pekik Naruto lagi.

"Dengar ya, meski kita sudah menikah dan aku sudah menerima lamaranmu lalu kau juga sudah sukses membuatku hamil, bukan berarti kau bisa sekamar denganku," jelas Gaara dengan wajah dingin pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto masih tidak bisa terima.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku seenaknya saat ada kesempatan," tambah Gaara.

"Kau pikir aku separah itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Gaara diam sebentar kemudian mengangguk dengan yakin. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Ta-tapi Gaara-"

"BRAK!"

Dan Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu di luar sendirian.

Sepertinya butuh waktu lama sampai ia dan Gaara bisa berlaku seperti sepasang suami-istri normal pada umumnya.

IoI

Naruto menghela napas panjang sementara ia mendengarkan celotehan Tsunade yang tengah menjelaskan bagaimana caranya menjadi Hokage yang baik dan benar (?). Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara yang dingin terhadapnya. Tidak mau tidur sekamar juga tidak mau disentuh olehnya, luka lebam yang ada di pipi kanan Naruto adalah bukti bahwa ia gagal menyentuh Gaara pagi ini.

Yah, memang sih sebagian adalah salahnya. Ia sudah menodai Gaara dan membuat sang kazekage itu kini mengandung anak mereka.

Tapi, ia kan sudah melamar Gaara, ia sudah berjanji akan belajar mencintainya. Kurang apalagi coba?

"Naruto, dengarkan penjelasanku dengan benar!"

Dan sebuah jitakan kembali mampir di kepala Naruto.

Naruto memandang Tsunade yang tampak marah sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Kenapa sih banyak orang yang kasar padanya?

"Uh…, sakit tahu baa-chan," keluh Naruto.

"Tahu rasa, makanya jangan terus memikirkan istrimu yang manis di rumah, sekarang dengarkan penjelasanku dengan cermat," kata Tsunade. Naruto hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

Istri yang manis apaan?

Setelah diceramahi Tsunade dan menerima beberapa hadiah jitakan, lalu berlatih bersama Kakashi, Naruto pulang ke rumah ketika hari sudah mulai senja.

Lelahnya… saking lelahnya ia hampir lupa kalau ia sudah menikah dan sudah pindah rumah sekarang.

"Tadaima…," gumam Naruto sambil membuka pintu depan. Ia segera melepaskan sandalnya sementara ia mendengar langkah kaki.

"Okaerinasai," ujar Gaara, muncul dengan celemek terikat di badannya.

"Uh, hari ini aku capek sekali," keluh Naruto, Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Kalau mau jadi pemimpin jangan mengeluh terus," omel Gaara. Naruto memutar bola matanya. Namun aroma masakan yang wangi tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia segera mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi dan menemukan sebuah meja dengan makan malam tersaji di atasnya.

"Oh….," Naruto termangu memandangnya. Ia yang terbiasa hidup sendirian rasanya belum pernah pulang dengan makan malam siap tersedia untuknya.

"Kemarin aku gagal, karena itu aku coba untuk lebih baik kali ini," kata Gaara dengan sedikit warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Naruto menoleh menatap Gaara, benar, ia melihat celemek yang digunakan Gaara penuh dengan berbagai macam noda makanan.

"Oh… terima kasih…," gumam Naruto masih shock dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Cuma makanan sederhana kok, aku tidak tahu juga soal rasanya," kata Gaara, berusaha terlihat dingin namun pipinya masih terlihat kemerahan.

"Ah, pasti enak kok," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan membuka jaket Naruto, membuat suaminya itu termangu lagi.

Kesambet apa Gaara sampai jadi baik dan manis begini?

"Uh… aku lapar, makan dulu deh…," kata Naruto, segera melepaskan jaketnya. Gaara mengambil jaket Naruto dan segera menaruhnya di bak cucian di depan kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan," kata Gaara, ia juga segera melepaskan celemeknya.

Keduanya segera duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Gaara dengan telaten menyiapkan nasi sementara Naruto masih mencoba untuk memproses semuanya.

"Ini, segini cukup?" tanya Gaara, menyodorkan semangkuk penuh nasi.

"Oh… iya, cukup kok," kata Naruto dengan canggung segera menerimanya.

Ia melihat makanan yang tersedia di depannya. Memang makanan simple yang mudah dimasak seperti sup miso, ikan goreng dan salad.

"Itadakimasu," mereka berdua mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Naruto menyeruput sup miso dan kagum dengan rasanya. Enak, sulit dibayangkan masakan Gaara yang gagal kemarin.

"Wah, enak lho," puji Naruto. Ia melihat wajah Gaara kembali memerah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Gaara.

Naruto segera makan dengan lahap, ia memang lelah dan lapar, biasanya setelah seharian belajar dan berlatih ia akan pergi ke Ichiraku untuk mengisi perutnya. Tapi, kini sesudah menikah, maka akan ada yang memasakannya makan malam? Memikirkan hal itu Naruto jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Tambah!" kata Naruto, menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya yang kosong. Gaara terkejut, ia bahkan belum habis setengahnya.

"Kau ini, makannya cepat sekali, nanti tersedak lho," kata Gaara, kembali mengisi mangkuk nasi Naruto hingga penuh.

"Biarin, kan aku lapar," kata Naruto, segera mengambil kembali mangkuk nasinya dan memakannya dengan membabi buta.

Sementara Gaara makan dengan elegan. Ia makan perlahan, mengunyah makanannya dengan benar. Melihat Gaara makan Naruto jadi gerah sendiri. Buset, kalau makannya seperti itu kapan habisnya?

Tapi bagaimana Gaara membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan makanan ke dalamnya dengan sangat anggun menyita perhatian Naruto. Bibir yang berwarna pink itu Narut tahu betul rasanya, lembut seperti tahu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" hardik Gaara, mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ah… enggak kok…," kata Naruto nervous, segera memakan makanannya kembali.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, uh… dasar bodoh, ia malah jadi ingin 'menyentuh' Gaara sekarang. Bukan pada tahap sensual, tapi Gaara memang… mempesona.

Ia ingin mengecup bibir yang lembut itu dan memeluk tubuh Gaara yang kini mengandung anaknya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto jadi malu sendiri, ia memakan makanan cepat-cepat.

"Ukh… uhuk… uhuk…!"

"Tuh kan… sudah dibilangin, kau tersedak kan sekarang," Gaara menghela napas dan segera menuangkan air untuk Naruto minum.

Naruto segera menerima gelas berisi air putih dari Gaara dan menengguknya.

"Fuh… kukira aku akan mati…," ujar Naruto.

"Dasar payah," ejek Gaara. Naruto menghela napas, rasanya sulit ya… mempunyai istri yang rasanya seperti sambal. Pedas tapi nikmat dan bikin ketagihan.

IoI

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Gaara menoleh melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dari meja makan sementara ia sibuk mencuci piring.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menelan ludah, berusaha mencari kata yang benar. "Uh… maksudku… kau kemarin bersikap dingin lalu tiba-tiba sekarang….," Naruto diam ketika melihat Gaara wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku hanya belum mau tidur sekamar dan disentuh seenaknya olehmu, bukan berarti aku sendiri tidak mau mencoba… bagaimana caranya menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik," jelas Gaara dengan wajah yang sangat merah menyaingi rambutnya.

Wajah Naruto pun ikut memerah begitu mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Oh… begitu ternyata…," kata Naruto kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Gaara yang kini tengah menyibukkan diri mencuci piring.

"Gaara," Naruto menarik dagu Gaara agar mau menatapnya.

"Terima kasih ya," katanya. Gaara memandang ke arah lain sementara pipinya memerah.

"Terus… masa' kau tidak mau disentuh olehku sih?" tanya Naruto manja. Gaara segera menepis tangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dasar kau hentai," omel Gaara ketus namun Naruto segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Gaara dan menarik Gaara ke pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak jika kau belum siap, tapi…," Naruto diam dan mengecup lembut dahi Gaara.

"Masa ciuman saja tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto menatap mata Gaara lurus-lurus.

Wajah Gaara segera memerah, kedua tangannya menggenggam baju depan Naruto sementara tangan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dan yang lainnya mengelus pipi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Uhm… asal kau tidak macam-macam…," kata Gaara pelan. Namun, Naruto mendengarnya dan segera mencium Gaara.

Sudah cukup ia menahan rasa untuk mencium bibir Gaara yang manis dan lembut.

Naruto dan Gaara menutup mata mereka dan hanyut dalam ciuman pertama mereka setelah beberapa hari lamanya. Naruto menjilat bibir Gaara, ingin dipersilahkan masuk. Gaara sedikit ragu namun dengan malu-malu ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan indra pengecap Naruto itu masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya.

Gaara mendesah ke dalam ciuman mereka dan membuat Naruto jadi semakin panas.

"Ngh…," desah Gaara pelan. Naruto memainkan dan mengulum lidah Gaara dengan lidahnya. Tangan Naruto menarik istrinya untuk lebih dekat, lebih erat.

"Ah!" pekik Gaara ke dalam mulut Naruto saat tangan Naruto mulai menyelinap ke daerah bokongnya.

"MESUM!" Gaara mendorong Naruto, memekik dan memberikan tinju pasir ekstra besar kepada suaminya itu, hingga Naruto mental menghantam dinding.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku lagi! Tidak boleh!" pekik Gaara.

Sementara Naruto hanya terkapar bersandar pada dinding dengan sebuah lebam besar pada mata kanannya.

Benar-benar butuh waktu lama sampai ia dan Gaara bisa jadi sepasang suami-istri yang normal…

Tbc

* * *

><p>Fufufu… akhirnya bisa lanjut juga. Di sini Gaara masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan karena masih baru minggu pertama.<p>

Oh ya, kenapa Gaara bisa tahu dia hamil begitu cepat? Simpel aja, dia bisa mendeteksi ada cakra baru di dalam tubuhnya selain cakra Shukaku tentunya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nggak tahu deh, ikutin aja terus

Mohon reviewnya bila berkenan! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ternyata masih banyak yang baca fanficku ini ya? Aduh terima kasih, kirain udah pada cabut gara-gara gak diupdate-update. Makasih ya atas dukungannya.

Oh ya, untuk yang nanya, Sasuke gak bakal muncul di sini, kenapa? Yah… kenapa ya? Rasanya ribet kalau dia muncul di sini, gitu aja.

Ok, silahkan dinikmati

* * *

><p>Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah sedikit lesu, baru juga bangun, ia sudah tidak bersemangat. Kenapa? Ia malas sekali mengingat hari ini ia harus berhadapan dengan para tetua menyebalkan perihal dirinya yang akan segera menjadi Hokage. Belum sampai pada tahap peresmian, lebih tepatnya mirip seperti orang mau wawancara kerja.<p>

Orang biasa pasti akan berdebar-debar, tapi Naruto justru meringkuk lagi dalam kasurnya. Malas keluar, malas bertukar kata dengan para tetua yang keras kepala itu. Sampai sekarang para tetua kurang menyukai Naruto. Banyak alasannya, Naruto adalah jinchuuriki, Naruto itu kekanakan, Naruto itu emosian, Naruto itu inilah, itulah. Tidak ada habisnya. Rasanya ia terus-terusan terlihat negative di mata para tetua.

Memang sih, masih banyak ninja yang mungkin lebih layak menjadi Hokage ketimbang dirinya tapi, belum tentu mereka sendiri mau jadi Hokage. Seperti Shikamaru yang hanya akan mendengus dan lewat begitu saja bila ia ditawari untuk jadi Hokage.

Naruto mendesah, ia mengintip dengan satu matanya ke arah jam dinding.

HA! SUDAH SIANG! HAMPIR JAM 10!

Naruto bangun kalang kabut, wajahnya masih syok dan keheranan lalu keringat dingin bercucuran.

Kok bisa ia bangun sesiang ini?

Lho, Gaara kemana ya?

Ya, setelah hampir sebulan tinggal bersama Gaara di rumah barunya, Naruto jadi terbiasa untuk dibangunkan Gaara tiap pagi.

Cara membangunkannya rada sadis sih, biasanya pakai pasir, entah Naruto di apain, dihujanin pasir, dibungkus pasir, yang penting si pirang bisa bangun.

Setelah bangun, sudah ada sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan. Sejak menikah, Gaara jadi rajin belajar masak. Alasannya karena Naruto tidak bisa diandalkan dan bila mengandalkannya, kandungan Gaara bisa gugur. Ya iya dong, masa' makannya cuma mie instan dan bento murah yang dijual di warung saja? Gizinya?

Naruto sih tidak keberatan Gaara belajar masak, senang malah, karena makannya jadi lebih sehat, enak dan teratur sekarang.

Tapi, pagi ini lain rupanya?

Naruto tersentak, aduh… Gaara kemana ya? Ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh ala kadarnya dan segera ganti baju.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju ruang makan tapi tak menemukan istrinya di sana, tak ada sarapan juga.

Naruto mulai khawatir dan panik.

Sudah telat, Gaara juga kemana?

Naruto berbalik dan berlari menghampiri kamar Gaara.

Apa Gaara masih tidur?

Lho, Gaara kan insomnia, gara-gara Shukaku ia tidak boleh tidur, memangnya ia bisa tidur sekarang?

"Gaara," Naruto memanggil sambil mengetuk pintu. Ia menunggu jawaban, tak berani masuk begitu saja. Bisa jadi samsak hidup lagi.

Setela beberapa lama menunggu, Naruto mendengar suara-suara dari balik pintu dan akhirnya pintu terbuka.

Naruto sedikit tercengang melihat keadaan Gaara yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Wajahnya pucat dan kelihatan lemas, lingkar hitam matanya kalau mungkin malah jadi makin tebal.

"Gaara, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Mulai timbul rasa cemas dan bersalah akan keadaan istrinya itu. Cemas dengan keadaan Gaara dan kandungannya, dan bersalah karena tidak sadar dengan kondisi Gaara sebelumnya.

"Iya, oh iya… aku belum bikin sarapan," jawab Gaara lemas, ia segera beranjak keluar kamar namun limbung, Naruto dengan sigap segera menangkapnya.

"Ga-Gaara! Kamu kenapa?" Naruto panik bukan main, darah mengalir makin cepat ke jantungnya.

"Uhk…," Gaara hanya mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Naruto segera menopang tubuh Gaara dan menarik kakinya. Menggendongnya ala pengantin. Ia tidak tahu Gaara kenapa, ia tahu para tetua mungkin sudah menunggunya, tapi sekarang kondisi Gaara yang terpenting!

Dengan itu Naruto segera menggendong Gaara menuju tempat Tsunade.

IoI

"Dia kelelahan, sangat kelelahan."

Naruto memandang Tsunade yang tampak sedang mendendam padanya. Sebagian karena Naruto telat dan sukses membuat reputasinya makin buruk di mata para tetua. Sebagian lagi karena kondisi Gaara yang buruk seakan adalah bukti bahwa Naruto tak becus jadi suami yang baik.

"Kenapa? Gaara kan selalu ada di rumah, semua tugas Kazekagenya dikirim via burung ke rumah, itu juga tidak semuanya, sebagian besar dikerjakan Temari dan Kankurou di Suna. Lalu?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku sendiri tak terlalu mengerti, tapi tebakanku, ia kurang tidur," jelas Tsunade.

"Kurang tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya, dengan kondisinya sekarang, tidak apa-apa baginya untuk tidur, aku yakin Shukaku tak akan berbuat macam-macam tapi… sepertinya ia tetap tidak tidur," jelas Tsunade lagi.

Naruto memandang Tsunade kebingungan, lalu menatap Gaara yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak tidur, tapi hanya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak dan merespon jawaban.

"Kehamilan ini tidak biasa, kehamilan Gaara memaksa Gaara untuk mengeluarkan energi lebih banyak. Bila ia tidak tidur, ia akan kekurangan tenaga," tambah Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk. Tsunade mengambil sebotol penuh kapsul dari dalam sebuah lemari.

"Ini, obat tidur, tapi jangan gunakan terlalu sering, tidak baik untuk janin dalam kandungan Gaara," kata Tsunade.

"Oh iya… terima kasih," kata Naruto, mengambil botol itu.

"Dan satu lagi Naruto," Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik, ia adalah Kazekage, kamu tahu kan apa resikonya bila terjadi sesuatu padanya?" ancam Tsunade membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hiii…. Baik!"

IoI

Naruto menatap Gaara yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi piyama. Tampang istrinya masih pucat dan lemas, membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Gaara, kamu ngerti kan apa yang Tsunade-baachan tadi bilang? Kamu harus tidur," ulang Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Gaara cuma mendengus dan mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri.

"Kau tidak pergi latihan?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, berpikir, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini," kata Naruto, ia menghampiri Gaara yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti si rambut merah itu dengan selimut.

Gaara mengangguk, tampak lemas dan ngantuk. Tapi, matanya tidak terpejam.

"Ayo tidur, Gaara," bujuk Naruto. Gaara memandangnya kemudian mengangguk kemudian menutup matanya.

Tak butuh lama bagi Gaara untuk tertidur, Naruto sampai kaget. Dimana masalahnya? Ia mengusap rambut Gaara, ternyata si rambut merah ini kalau anteng manis juga ya?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gaara? Naruto tidak melihat ada masalah di sini.

Waktu berlalu dan Naruto mulai bosan. Ia sadar bahwa ia belum sarapan dan ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak mie instan. Sambil memikirkan Gaara ia menyantap mie instannya.

Gaara memang sudah tampak lemas dan pucat sejak seminggu terakhir. Tapi, sang Kazekage selalu menepisnya dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Naruto menyesal, kenapa ia tidak lebih perhatian?

Naruto segera kembali ke kamar Gaara untuk melihat kondisinya. Gaara masih tidur ternyata.

Tapi, Gaara mulai menggeliat. Matanya terpejam rapat seperti menahan sakit dan ia berkeringat. Naruto panik, kenapa ini?

Jangan-jangan… mimpi buruk?

"Gaara! Gaara! Bangun!" sahut Naruto, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Gaara.

Gaara tersentak dan bangun, ia tampak syok dengan mata membelalak dan napas tersenggal-senggal. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto dan segera memeluknya, membuat si pirang kaget bukan kepalang.

"Gaara?" Naruto bertanya pelan, sedikit pangling dipeluk oleh istrinya yang biasanya judes itu.

Tapi Gaara hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto, badannya gemetaran dan Naruto melonjak saat merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata Gaara.

Perasaan takut, cemas dan sedikit ragu menguasai Naruto. Dengan canggung Naruto memeluk balik Gaara dan mengusap kepalanya.

Kemana perginya Kazekage yang cool dan kalem itu?

Mungkin akhirnya Gaara terkena dampak mood swing? Sehingga kepribadiannya sedikit berubah?

"Sssshhh… Gaara, tenang…," bisik Naruto sambil terus mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut.

Naruto mengutuk dalam hati. Ia benar-benar payah dalam menenangkan orang. Ia sendiri terbiasa untuk menahan tangis, jarang sekali menangis di pelukan orang lain.

"Uh… aku bikinkan susu hangat dulu ya?" kata Naruto, yang ingat kalau susu hangat itu bisa membantu menenangkan diri, ia tahu dari Sakura.

Tapi genggaman di jaketnya mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak pergi, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan membuat kagebunshin untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, nah begini lebih enak kan…," Naruto memindahkan posisinya agar ia bersandar pada dinding sementara Gaara masih membenamkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

Naruto masih bingung dengan sikap Gaara, tapi ia jadi ikut merasa sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang diimpikan Gaara sampai ketakutan seperti ini?

Apa karena ini Gaara jadi tak bisa tidur?

"Ne.., Gaara, sebenarnya kau mimpi apa? Bisa ceritakan padaku?" tanya Naruto lembut, sambil mengusap kepala Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, ia sudah lebih tenang dan isakannya sudah tidak terdengar. Perlahan Gaara menarik kepalanya kembali namun masih merunduk. Naruto menarik dagu Gaara agar istrinya itu mau menatapnya. Dilihatnya kedua mata Gaara yang sembab oleh air mata, Naruto menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Gaara dengan tangannya.

Namun sang istri masih bungkam, Naruto menghela napas.

Ia mendengar ketukan pintu dan pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan kagebunshinnya membawa segelas susu hangat. Ia segera menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang asli. Naruto mengedipkan matanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan kagebunshinnya pun menghilang.

"Ini, minum susu hangatnya dulu," bujuk Naruto. Gaara menerima segelas susu hangat tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan.

Naruto memandang Gaara yang tampak lebih tenang di pangkuannya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Akhirnya ia bicara juga.

Gaara membiarkan kedua tangannya yang menggengam gelas itu bertumpu pada pangkuannya. Ia memandang ke bawah dengan raut wajah sedih dan terbebani, membuat Naruto kembali khawatir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Tolong ceritakan padaku," pinta Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Gaara mendongak, menatap Naruto kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Aku… hanya bermimpi buruk…," gumam Gaara.

Hanya?

Naruto menghela napas, tidak mungkin "hanya" membuat Gaara tidak bisa tidur selama sebulan dan membuatnya kehilangan tenaga.

"Gaara…," gumam Naruto, sambil mengelus punggung Gaara. Ia ingin marah, tapi tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa marah pada Gaara sekarang.

Gaara menatap Naruto kemudian merasa bersalah.

"Baik… aku cerita, tapi kau jangan tertawa ya," ancam Gaara. Naruto mendengus, tak mungkin ia akan menertawakan hal seperti ini.

"Iya, aku tak akan tertawa," katanya.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Naruto.

"Aku bermimpi tentang bayi kita," Gaara mulai bercerita. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Saat bayi kita lahir, terjadi perang hebat antara Suna dan Konoha, aku tidak mengerti kenapa tapi kau terbunuh," lanjut Gaara lagi. Mata Naruto membelalak mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Gaara perlahan karena istrinya mulai gemetaran lagi.

"Lalu, aku kesulitan membesarkan bayi kita seorang diri…, aku mencoba sebisaku tapi…," Gaara berhenti dan terisak, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengusap kepala Gaara. Dengan lembut tangannya menarik gelas dari tangan Gaara dan menaruhnya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Tangan Gaara segera menggenggam jaket Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu… yang aku lihat selanjutnya bayi kita tumbuh kemudian ia berlumuran darah dengan mayat bergelimpangan di sekitarnya…," lanjut Gaara lagi dengan suaranya menjadi semakin kecil.

Dada Naruto berdebar mendengar cerita Gaara, berusaha membayangkan apa yang Gaara impikan. Rasanya sangat mengerikan sekali.

"Ia jadi sepertiku dulu, senang membunuh banyak orang… aku tak bisa menghentikannya, lalu akhirnya ia membunuhku juga…," Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras.

Naruto mengusap punggung Gaara, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia mengerti sekarang, mimpi buruk Gaara sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah Naruto bayangkan selama ini.

Seakan itu adalah masa depan yang tengah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah Gaara, itu cuma mimpi…," bisik Naruto pada Gaara.

"Ta.. tapi…," Gaara ingin protes. Ia sering bermimpi seperti itu, mimpinya tidak selalu sama, tapi selalu berakhir dengan anaknya tumbuh menjadi pembunuh.

"Ini karma… aku takut ia akan jadi pembunuh… sepertiku dulu…," lanjut Gaara sambil terisak. Naruto termangu mendengarnya.

Ia menelan kenyataan pahit itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila anaknya jadi seperti Gaara dulu. Ninja yang haus darah.

Naruto menghela napas, pertama ia harus tenang. Bila ia panik, siapa yang akan menenangkan Gaara?

"Kalau begitu… mau mendengarkan mimpiku?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mulai berhenti menangis dan menatap Naruto.

Wajahnya tampak bingung namun tidak terlihat penolakan di sana.

"Aku ya… aku pun sering bermimpi tentang bayi kita. Kau melahirkan bayi yang sehat, terkadang proses melahirkannya sangat mengerikan tapi aku tak tahu… yang aku tahu aku sudah menggendong seorang bayi mungil di tanganku. Rasanya seperti memandang seorang malaikat, aku sangat bahagia," cerita Naruto.

Gaara mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kita berusaha membesarkannya berdua. Kadang kau marah padaku dan kita sering bertengkar tapi kita selalu berbaikan. Bayi kita tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan lucu. Ia memanggilku 'Tou-san' dan kau 'Kaa-san'," lanjut Naruto.

"Memang sih… kadang kala, semuanya tidak selalu manis. Anak kita jinchuuriki, jadi ia tidak terlalu disukai penduduk desa. Ada saja masalah yang menghampiri kita sekeluarga, tapi semuanya bisa selesai," kata Naruto, ia mengusap wajah Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Mimpiku selalu seperti itu. Ada kalanya aku bermimpi buruk, misalnya kau meninggal saat melahirkan atau anak kita meninggal, tapi…," Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan tersenyum sambil menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Gaara.

"Aku tahu, bayi kita akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat. Entah apapu yang terjadi, kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya diam, Naruto pun tidak menantikan jawaban.

"Karena dia anak kita, Gaara," jawab Naruto. Mata Gaara membelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia alami, pastinya tidak mudah tapi.., aku yakin… ia akan bisa melewatinya, dengan ataupun tanpa bantuan kita," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Tapi, mungkin kita bisa melihatnya tumbuh, dari anak-anak, hingga remaja, bahkan sampai bertemu orang yang ia cintai dan menikah," tambah Naruto lagi.

"Suatu hari ia akan membangun keluarganya sendiri, meninggalkan kita, tapi… kita masih memiliki satu sama lain," Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Gaara semakin membaik.

"Bahkan mungkin kita bisa memiliki banyak cucu," tambah Naruto, membuat wajah Gaara sedikit merona.

"Dasar… bayi kita saja belum lahir," gerutu Gaara. Naruto justru senang mendengarnya, akhirnya Gaara kembali normal!

"Yah, iya sih…, tapi kan siapa tahu?" kata Naruto kemudian tertawa kecil. Gaara ikut tersenyum. Perlahan, tangannya mengelus daerah perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia terkejut saat Naruto menaruh satu tangannya di atas tangannya dan bersama mengelus perutnya.

Naruto tersenyum merasakan adanya cakra lemah di bawah tangannya dan tangan Gaara. Masih lemah, tapi hidup. Membayangkan bayinya akan tumbuh berkembang dan lahir menjadi anak yang sehat membuat senyum Naruto makin mengembang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian berdua, sekuat tenagaku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk dan bersandar pada dada Naruto.

"Terima kasih…," gumamnya kecil.

"Ha? Apa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mendengar.

Gaara sedikit kesal, ia menarik kerah jaket Naruto sedikit dan mengecup pipi suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih…, suamiku," katanya dengan wajah merah. Wajah Naruto pun memerah.

"Uh… ya… sama-sama," jawabnya canggung.

Ia menatap Gaara yang wajahnya semerah rambutnya dan tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Gaara dengan lembut.

"Ayo, Gaara, kau harus tidur," kata Naruto mengingatkan. Gaara mengangguk, dirinya sekarang merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

Ia merangkak ke dalam tempat tidur dan memandang Naruto.

"Mau… maukah kau menemaniku tidur?" tanyanya malu-malu, sebagian wajahnya tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Naruto tercengang sebentar dengan pipi kemerahan sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia melemparkan jaketnya dan dengan suka cita meringkuk bersama Gaara.

Ia menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya, Gaara kaget namun tidak protes.

"Tapi... awas ya, berani macam-macam, kulempar kau ke luar jendela," ancam Gaara, membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Iya, aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa," kata Naruto.

Mereka pun akhirnya tidur berpelukan berdua. Melupakan bahwa hari masih siang dan Tsunade hanya bersungut-sungut di luar sana karena Naruto tidak datang latihan.

IoI

Naruto memakan sarapan yang ada di depannya dengan lahap. Ia juga merasa bahagia karena sudah berhasil tidur sekamar, sekasur, bahkan berpelukan dengan Gaara. Ini merupakan kemajuan pesat dibandingkan sebelumnya dimana ia hanya berhasil mendapatkan ciuman sebelum terlempar ke dinding.

Gaara juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk Naruto. Ada tempura dan sup miso isi kerang, membuat Naruto makan lahap.

Gaara tersenyum membayangkan perkataan Naruto pada hari sebelumnya. Ia kira hanya ia yang mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik tapi,….

Naruto juga, ehem, suami yang baik…

"Gaara? Kau sakit? Pipimu merah tuh," kata Naruto, mulai khawatir lagi.

"Ah, tidak kok," kata Gaara, ia kemudian kembali makan.

Naruto merasa bingung namun memutuskan kembali makan.

"Oh ya, Naruto."

Naruto mendongak menatap Gaara yang semakin merah wajahnya.

"Aku… mulai hari ini… boleh sekamar denganmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto tercengang, tempura hanya tergantung di mulutnya. Ia kemudian tersentak dan buru-buru mengunyah tempura.

"Te-tentu saja boleh!" jawab Naruto riang, tak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya.

Gaara tersenyum lega dan kembali makan.

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh macam-macam ya, awas!" ancam Gaara, membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Hii…. Iya Gaara!"

Tbc

* * *

><p>Akhirnya… selesai juga chapter ini…<p>

Gaara rada-rada OOC nih. Wajar, namanya juga hamil. Cewek aja kalau mau datang bulan, mood swingnya… suka rada-rada. Gimana kalau hamil? Wih…

Yah, gak semuanya mengalami mood swing juga sih, tergantung orangnya.

Ok, berhenti bacotnya, sekarang review please!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Liburan berakhir… suer ya, satu-satunya fakultas yg memiliki liburan yg lebih pendek dari SMA mungkin cuma kedokteran, libur cuma 1 minggu! Demi deh… gak puas! Tapi yah apa mau dikata…

Oh ya, banyak yg menantikan lemon ya. Aku gak tahu kalau fanfic lain gimana tapi setauku (yg belum belajar tentang reproduksi di kedokteran) hubungan badan itu dilarang pada trimester pertama dan ketiga. Kenapa? Uhm… karena pada trimester pertama janinnya masih rentan, calon ibu juga lagi beradaptasi dengan kehamilannya. Jadi… Naruto (dan kalian) harus sabar sebelum mau lemonan ya, tenang yang menderita bukan cuma kalian aja, tapi Naruto juga kok… hahahaha

Setelah ini mungkin update bakal jadi lebih random... maaf ya

Yosh, enjoy it

* * *

><p>Pagi sudah datang, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun perlahan meski ia masih mengantuk. Sambil meregangkan badan ia meliring ke samping tempat tidur, berharap menemukan istrinya yang kini sudah tidur sekamar dengannya.<p>

Tapi, lho… kosong?

Naruto tidak begitu kaget sih, sejak menginjak bulan ke 2, Gaara mengalami morning sickness yang lumayan parah. Apa itu morning sickness? Bukan, bukan penyakit pagi hari. Itu sebuah kiasan umum bagi calon ibu yang menderita mual-mual pada awal trimester. Di sebut begitu karena biasanya, calon ibu mengalami mual di pagi hari. Tapi, mual itu biasanya tidak mengenal waktu jadi bisa kapan saja.

Gaara mengalami morning sickness cukup parah. Hampir setiap pagi ia sudah menghilang dari tempat tidur dan berpindah tempat di kamar mandi.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ujung lorong rumahnya.

Benar saja, ia menemukan Gaara yang tengah membungkuk ke wastafel, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Gaara… kamu mual lagi?" tanya Naruto, dengan prihatin ia mengelus-elus punggung Gaara.

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto dan mengangguk. Ia kesal dengan ini, mual bukanlah sesuatu yang enak untuk dialami. Rasanya penuh dan sesak dalam perut lalu mulut terasa pahit dan terus menerus ingin muntah.

"Kamu sudah minum obat dari Tsunade-baachan?" tanya Naruto. Ia sudah mengantarkan Gaara berobat pada Tsunade seminggu yang lalu, tapi seperti yang Tsunade bilang, morning sickness adalah gejala biasa. Bila obat yang diberikan tidak bekerja, apa boleh buat.

"Aku sudah meminumnya, tapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa," jawab Gaara. Ia mencuci mukanya di wastafel dari bekas muntahan dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Ia melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini kan sudah lumrah," jawab Gaara, berusaha menghibur suaminya yang sekarang gampang cemas akan keadaan dirinya dan bayinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau mual-mual jadi tidak mau makan, nanti bayi kita dapat nutrisi dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara cemberut mendengarnya. Ia tahu betul, karena mual belakangan ini ia jadi mogok makan. Karena, percuma pikirnya. Makan lalu muntah, apa yang didapat?

Bukannya ia tidak mengerti kalau ia dan bayinya perlu lebih banyak asupan nutrisi lebih daripada sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak tahan dengan rasa mualnya.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya sih," keluh Gaara, ia mendorong Naruto agar minggir dari pintu dan ia berjalan keluar.

Naruto mendesah dan mengikutinya. Sejak hamil, Gaara jadi mengalami mood swing. Tsunade bilang itu wajar, karena pengaruh hormon yang kurang stabil. Tapi, menghadapi Gaara yang judes, keras kepala namun kadang cengeng dan penakut membuat Naruto serasa naik roller coaster.

"Ayo sarapan Gaara," kata Naruto sambil mengikuti istrinya itu. Gaara mendesah.

"Iya, aku akan buatkan sarapan, kau cuci muka dan ganti baju dulu sana," kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk berganti pakaian dan cuci muka. Ia segera berlari kecil ke dapur dan menemukan Gaara sedang memasak. Hatinya mencelos melihat Gaara tampak mual dan sebentar-sebentar ke bak cuci piring untuk menuntaskan rasa mualnya itu.

"Kalau kau semual itu, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Biar aku beli makanan di luar saja," kata Naruto. Gaara menoleh kepanya dengan tampak kecut.

"Bilang daritadi, sudah terlanjur tahu," katanya pedas. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan dengan tampang bersalah.

Sarapan pun siap. Hanya terdiri dari roti panggang dengan keju dan telur mata sapi juga salad. Namun Naruto tetap memakannya dengan lahap sementara Gaara memakannya sedikit-sedikit dan perlahan.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali…," komentar Naruto, sudah menghabiskan dua potong roti bakarnya. Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah kesal namun hanya terus makan.

Namun, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berlari ke bak cuci piring kemudian memuntahkan semua yang baru ia makan. Naruto memandangnya dengan sedih, untung dia tidak mudah enek.

Bagaimana caranya mengatasi semua ini?

IoI

Naruto menghadapi latihan menjadi hokage dengan kepala penuh. Wajahnya berlipat dan tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang diterangkan Tsunade. Ia terus memikirkan kondisi fisik Gaara.

Gaara bukan hanya mengalami morning sickness, tapi juga gampang lelah, sering pusing dan sakit kepala. Bukan sekali dua kali Naruto mendengar kata-kata kesal terlontar dari mulut istrinya karena kehamilannya, atau menyalahkan Naruto yang sudah menghamilinya.

Tapi meski mengalami semua itu plus jarang makan, pinggul Gaara tampak membesar. Mungkin beradaptasi karena kehamilannya. Ia juga jadi sedikit lebih gemuk, tapi tidak begitu terlihat.

Karena itu Gaara akhir-akhir ini kesulitan menggunakan celananya bahkan sekali waktu Naruto pernah memergokinya memakai celananya yang memang berukuran lebih besar.

Kenapa hamil itu begitu merepotkan? Naruto yang tidak mengalaminya saja ikutan repot, bagaimana dengan Gaara yang tengah mengalaminya?

"NARUTO!"

Dan sebuah jitakan kembali mampir ke kepala Naruto. Naruto segera meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. Ia melihat Tsunade yang tampak marah.

"Susah-susah aku menjelaskan semua ini padamu, kau tidak mendengarkan aku, malah melamun!" omelnya kesal.

Naruto mendengus, ia tidak suka dengan semua ini. Kenapa jadi Hokage itu harus mengurusi hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu? Mengurus pemerintahan desa, menjalin hubungan politik dengan desa lain, dan semua hal merepotkan yang tidak muat dijejalkan ke dalam otak Naruto yang sempit.

Lagipula, ia sendiri sibuk mengurusi Gaara.

Tsunade mendesah, bukannya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dihadapi Naruto. Masih muda, baru berumur 18 tahun, ia sudah sibuk mengurus istrinya yang hamil dan akan menjadi Hokage. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tsunade, akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di depan Naruto.

"Gaara akhir-akhir ini jadi sering mual-mual dan jarang makan," keluh Naruto. Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata Naruto memang peduli dengan Gaara. Ternyata tidak salah tindakannya memberi obat pada Naruto dan Gaara waktu itu hingga akhirnya Gaara bisa hamil seperti itu.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Memang begitu gejalanya, usahakan Gaara sering makan. Sedikit tapi sering, begitu saja," kata Tsunade yang didengarkan seksama oleh Naruto.

"Terus, usahakanlah untuk membuat dia senang, kalau stress ia bisa mual-mual lebih parah," tambah Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, memang ia lihat Gaara kian hari kian stress saja.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," kata Tsunade membuat Naruto lemas lagi.

Namun diam-diam Naruto membuat kagebunshin untuk menggantikan dirinya dan ia sendiri kabur. Bukannya Tsunade tidak sadar sih, tapi selama kagebunshin itu mau tenang dan mendengarkannya, toh semuanya akan dikirim kembali ke otak Naruto, jadi tidak masalah.

Sementara Gaara, ia sedang berada di luar rumah. Tepatnya, ia baru saja selesai belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Lagipula, ia merasa stress terus berada di dalam rumah.

Dengan kedua tangan menenteng kantung belanjaan yang lumayan besar, Gaara menyusuri jalan pertokoan. Banyak yang menyapanya dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Wajahnya bakan memerah saat ia ditanya oleh pemilik toko bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto saat ia sedang membeli sayuran untuk makan malam.

Menikah dengan Naruto bukanlah hal buruk, memang si bodoh itu masih suka curi-curi kesempatan untuk menyentuh dirinya tapi Naruto sangat perhatian padanya.

Ia suka ikut terbangun bila Gaara tak bisa tidur di malam hari dan membantunya tertidur.

Ia suka menenangkan Gaara bila Gaara mual-mual lagi.

Hanya saja, kehamilannya ini. Gaara tidak tahu kalau hamil itu benar-benar merepotkan seperti ini. Mual, letih, pusing, sering buang air kecil, emosian, dan juga sulit tidur. Terlebih masih ada 7 bulan lagi sebelum bayi di dalam kandungannya ini lahir.

Ia ingin menyalahkan Naruto, yang sudah menghamilinya. Gara-gara suaminya itu, ia berada di dalam kondisi ini. Karena hamil pula, Gaara tidak bisa kembali ke Suna karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan.

Di usianya yang baru 18 tahun ini, apa ia bisa menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik?

Gaara mendesah. Ia meregangkan bahunya yang pegal karena mengangkut belanjaan yang banyak. Baru seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah taman. Ia melihat banyak anak kecil berlarian di sana-sini dengan gembira.

Apakah bayinya nanti akan tumbuh sehat dan menjadi anak yang riang dan lincah seperti itu?

Dengan lembut Gaara mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, namun ia tahu ada kehidupan yang berkembang di sana.

Apa dulu ketika ibunya sedang mengandung dirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ia alami? Atau mungkin lebih berat? Gaara tidak sempat bertanya padanya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara melewati semua ini. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah di tengah jalan…

Sementara Naruto, ia sedang panik karena tak menemukan Gaara di rumah.

Ia pun segera berlarian ke sana kemari untuk mencari istrinya.

Hingga akhirnya saking paniknya, ia menabrak Hinata yang tidak berdosa hingga sang gadis terjatuh ke tanah.

"Wuah… Hinata, maaf!" pekik Naruto panik, ia segera membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Ingin rasaya gadis itu menangis, melihat orang yang dicintainya itu ada di depannya tapi tak bisa ia raih karena Naruto kini sudah menikah.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Oh ya, kau lihat Gaara tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Gaara-san? Aku tidak lihat," jawab Hinata.

Sementara Hinata membelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di ujung jalan. Pria berambut merah yang tampak shock melihatnya, Naruto yang membelakanginya tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ah… Gaara-san..," gumam Hinata nervous.

"Eh!" Naruto terkejut dan segera membalik badan. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika ada sebuah kantong plastic penuh sayur melayang ke arahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" pekik Gaara dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang jatuh tertimpa sayur.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata panik melihat Naruto terkapar. Naruto segera sadar dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara, tunggu!" pekik Naruto, segera mengejar Gaara.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sayurnya!" panggil Hinata namun Naruto sudah keburu pergi. Tinggalah ia seorang diri bingung dengan sayur yang bertebaran di jalan.

Naruto segera mencari Gaara yang hilang di tikungan jalan. Ia merasa bingung dan panik. Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba marah seperti itu padanya? Apa salahnya?

Naruto melihat Gaara kembali menuju rumah mereka, dengan cepat ia segera menyusul Gaara, namun sang rambut merah berhasil masuk dan menutup pintu depan rumah, sukses mengunci Naruto di luar.

"Ga-Gaara! Biarkan aku masuk!" pekik Naruto. Gaara yang berada di sisi lain pintu hanya sibuk menarik napas karena kelelahan lalu merasa kesal.

Kenapa… Kenapa Naruto berduaan dengan gadis itu… entah siapa namanya?

Gaara tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa tersakiti, ia kesal juga sedih. Apakah ini tandanya Naruto selingkuh?

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya juga bayinya? Apa Naruto akan meninggalkan mereka berdua?

Memikirkannya air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata Gaara. Namun, ia terkejut saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ne.. Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara terkejut melihat Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya, lebih tepatnya memeluknya.

"Ka-kau masuk darimana?" pekik Gaara, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Uhm.. kamarku yang dulu itu jendelanya rusak jadi tidak pernah terkunci," jawab Naruto, enggan melepaskan Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar kau pengkhianat!" sahut Gaara kesal, berusaha memberontak di pelukan Naruto.

"Ha? Pengkhianat?" Naruto tidak mengerti. Namun sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, ia terhempas oleh terjangan pasir lalu mulai membungkusnya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu? Diam-diam kau selingkuh!" pekik Gaara dengan penuh amarah.

Naruto panik saat pasir sudah membungkus tubuhnya, yang tertinggal hanya kepalanya saja.

"Selingkuh? Gadis itu? Oh… maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mulai mengerti.

"Aku tak peduli siapa namanya, dasar kau pecundang!" teriak Gaara, mulai meremas Naruto dengan pasirnya.

"Uwaaaahh, Gaara berhenti! Aku tidak apa-apa dengan Hinata, sumpah! Kau cuma salah paham!" seru Naruto, bisa merasakan pasirnya mulai meremas tubuhnya.

"Bohong, kau pasti bohong!" seru Gaara marah, air mata berjatuhan dari matanya.

Naruto terkejut saat pasir berhenti mengirim tubuhnya ke dunia lain, sementara Gaara sedang menangis histeris.

Ok… ia memang benar-benar merasa sedang naik roller coaster bila berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Gaara…," Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara yang menangis. Meski Gaara memberontak, tapi Naruto tetap menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci padamu! Gara-gara kamu aku hamil! Sementara aku menderita karena anak pemberianmu ini, kau malah main-main dengan wanita lain! Dasar pengkhianat!" sahut Gaara di sela-sela tangisnya.

Naruto jadi kebingungan sendiri. "Gaara… aku benar-benar tidak selingkuh, kau cuma salah paham, mana bisa aku selingkuh sementara kau sedang hamil," ucapnya.

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Aku mau kita cerai!" sahut Gaara kesal, Naruto makin panik karenanya.

"Ha? Cerai! Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu! Ini cuma salah paham Gaara, percayalah!" sahut Naruto kian panik. Ia menarik dagu Gaara agar istrinya itu mau melihatnya.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?" tanyanya.

Gaara menatap Naruto lama kemudian ia menggeleng. Ait matanya mulai berhenti berjatuhan. Naruto mengecup pipi Gaara yang basah oleh air mata.

"Dengar ya Gaara, aku bahagia sekali bisa menikah denganmu. Bahkan kau sedang mengandung anak kita, bagaimana bisa aku selingkuh?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya terdiam dan terisak sedikit. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto sementara Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

IoI

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau cemburuan," goda Naruto, dengan manja memeluk Gaara dari belakang sementara sang Kazekage itu kini duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apaan sih? Lepaskan," keluh Gaara, namun tidak begitu memberontak. Ia hanya bersandar pada pelukan Naruto.

"Tapi itu benar lho, aku bahagia bisa menikah denganmu, Gaara," gumam Naruto ke telinga Gaara.

Gaara diam mendengarkannya.

"Selama ini… aku selalu hidup sendirian, tidak memiliki keluarga. Memang sih… aku punya banyak teman, tapi tetap saja aku selalu sendirian ketika ada di rumah," cerita Naruto. Ia mengecup pundak Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Gaara hanya diam mendengarkannya. Ia setidaknya masih memiliki kedua kakaknya, jadi ia tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian.

"Makan sendirian, tidur sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara di dalam rumah… hah, menyedihkan sekali," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Lalu, sekarang?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya jelas beda dong, sejak kita tinggal bersama aku jadi betah di rumah. Kita tidur bersama, makan bersama, ngobrol… rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Apalagi, ada si kecil ini…," kata Naruto sambil mengelus perut Gaara. Wajah Gaara segera memerah.

"Nantinya, bukan cuma kita berdua, tapi rumah ini akan penuh dengan anak-anak kita," sahut Naruto senang, memeluk Gaara kian erat.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berniat menghamiliku lagi nanti?" pekik Gaara kesal. Satu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan?" goda Naruto, ia mengecup leher Gaara. Gaara segera memberontak karena kesal, namun pelukan Naruto sangat kuat.

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan bayi kita, kalau kau, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, berhenti menciumi leher Gaara.

Gaara terdiam dan tertunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Aku… juga sama," jawabnya pelan. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Karena itu, kau harus makan banyak! Kata Tsunade-baachan, kau harus makan banyak, sedikit tapi sering, begitulah," kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk dan bersandar pada Naruto.

"Uhm… Naruto?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau… mencintai… bayi kita?" tanya Gaara malu-malu. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya namun segera tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga, dia kan bayi kita berdua," jawab Naruto mantap, ia mengelus perut Gaara lagi.

"Uhm… akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bimbang akan bayi kita, tapi…," Gaara berhenti, melihat Naruto yang tampak cemas dengan perkataannya.

"Kupikir… mungkin tidak apa-apa, selama kau… mau terus membantuku melewati semua ini," lanjut Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Perlahan Naruto merunduk dan mengecup bibir Gaara. Gaara segera menutup matanya dan menikmati dicium oleh Naruto. Naruto segera menarik kepalanya dan tersenyum, Gaara pun membalas senyumannya.

Mungkin… tak butuh lama bagi keduanya untuk saling jatuh cinta, ya?

Tbc

* * *

><p>Jadinya penuh fluff, sori kalau chapter ini sedikit gaje.<p>

Yosh, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sori update lama, ahahaha…. Stress dengan pelajaran nih, beratnya jadi dokter itu. Untuk yang masih SMA, kalau mau jadi dokter, pikir-pikir dulu deh, karena susah. Selain pelajaran berat, juga gak ada waktu lagi buat main.

Ok, pokoknya enjoy aja chapter ini ya

* * *

><p>"Naruto, aku mau makan dango!"<p>

"Naruto, aku mau makan anmitsu…"

"Naruto, aku mau minum jus apel!"

Sungguh, permintaan yang Gaara utarakan dalam beberapa hari terakhir membuat Naruto pusing bukan kepalang. Bukannya ia tidak mau membelikan, namun ia berharap istrinya itu tidak meminta makan di tengah malam atau dini hari. Selain mengganggu waktu tidur si pirang, permintaan itu juga sulit dipenuhi karena toko-toko kebanyakan tutup pada tengah malam.

Food craving atau ngidam atau bisa juga non-food craving, adalah semacam keingin calon ibu yang sedang hamil, keinginan ini bisa dari normal sampai yang paling aneh, dari makanan sampai nyeburin suami ke kolam renang. Diperkirakan hal ini disebabkan semacam hormone yang aktif dalam masa kehamilan. Bisa juga ini pertanda bahwa calon ibu membutuhkan zat gizi tertentu. Tapi kalau ngidam aneh macam pingin ketemu artis? Itu mungkin… masih rahasia illahi (?).

Ngidam biasanya ditemukan di trimester pertama, tapi bisa juga terjadi selama masa kehamilan. Itulah yang sedang dialami Gaara.

Yang ketiban sial siapa? Ya jelas Naruto.

"Kamu mau aku pergi malam-malam sendirian keluar?"

Naruto mau bicara apa bila Gaara bertanya seperti itu.

"Uh… ini gara-gara kamu menghamiliku dengan anakmu ini tahu! Dasar Naruto jelek! Payah!"

Ok, combo antara ngidam dengan mood swing bisa mematikan suami paling tangguh sekalipun.

"Iya, iya, aku pergi belikan dulu," kata Naruto menyerah. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan wajah lesu, matanya sempat melirik ke jam dinding. Buset… masih jam 1 pagi.

"Jangan lupa, dangonya pake sirup stroberi, terus anmitsunya pakai kacang polong ya!" sahut Gaara dari tempat tidur.

Naruto mengernyitkan bahunya, mendengar permintaan istrinya yang aneh itu. Yah setidaknya yang diminta Gaara itu makanan, bukan makan beling atau tanah.

"Iya, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Naruto, hanya mengenakan jaket di atas piyamanya lalu keluar kamar.

"Yang cepat ya!" sahut Gaara lagi.

Naruto pergi keluar sempoyongan. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Gaara terus merecokinya dengan "ngidam"nya yang anehnya sering terjadi di tengah malam. Terima kasih banyak, karena itulah Naruto jadi kurang tidur sekarang. Kantung matanya mulai menghitam, menyaingi istrinya itu.

Tapi, Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia bisa jadi samsak hidup, atau harus menghadapi Gaara yang menangis histeris dan meminta cerai.

Benar-benar merepotkan….

IoI

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menoleh melihat teman setimnya, Sakura, yang kebetulan bertemu dirinya saat dirinya hendak melanjutkan sesi "pelatihan menjadi Hokage special bersama Tsunade".

"Ah iya, cuma kurang tidur," kata Naruto sambil mengusap matanya yang terus terlihat mengantuk. Sakura sendiri jarang-jarang melihat Naruto tidak bersemangat dan mengantuk seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Naruto kemudian menguap.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ukh… gara-gara Gaara," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu, Gaara jadi suka minta belikan makanan yang aneh-aneh di malam hari," jelas Naruto.

Sakura diam sejenak, mencerna jawaban dari Naruto.

Minta makan yang aneh-aneh di malam hari?

Tambahkan clue itu dengan perubahan pada bentuk tubuh Gaara ketika Sakura melihatnya minggu lalu.

Pinggul membesar, ia tampak sedikit lebih gemuk, dan kerap kali membelai perutnya.

Hm…

1…

2…

3…

"Gaara hamil ya?" pekik Sakura, berhasil memecahkan semua misteri (?) itu seorang diri.

Naruto terkejut, lalu gelagapan. Ia lupa kalau ia dan Gaara masih berencana untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau Gaara hamil.

Gawat, bisa dihajar Gaara sampai tercerai-berai nih…

"Ng-nggak kok, siapa yang hamil?" tanya Naruto mencoba berbohong.

"Halah, kau tak perlu berbohong Naruto. Semuanya jadi jelas sekarang, kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku? Dasar kau ini!" omel Sakura, mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Aduh.. duh…, sakit tahu….," keluh Naruto.

"Tapi pokonya ini berita besar, eh.., sudah sana, kau pasti di tunggu Tsunade-sama, dah Naruto!" Sakura pun pergi berlalu.

"Sa-Sakura!"

….. Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Gawat… kalau Sakura, sudah pasti berita ini akan menyebar dengan cepat.

Kepala Naruto jadi makin pusing karenanya.

IoI

"Wah, Naruto, Gaara hamil ya, selamat!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku kalau Gaara hamil? Dasar kau ini!"

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Kau akan jadi ayah!"

Naruto ingin sekali menggali lubang di tanah dan bersembunyi di situ. Tepat sesuai dugaannya, Sakura menyebarkan berita bahwa Gaara hamil dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari sambaran petir.

Berbagai respon ia terima, ada yang bahagia, terutama teman-temannya.

Ada yang kebingugan, terutama teman-temannya.

Ada yang… tidak suka, terutama penduduk desa….

Hah….

"Jadi, Gaara-san benar-benar hamil ya? Naruto-kun memang hebat," puji Sai pada Naruto yang tampak sudah kehabisan energi pada hari itu. Padahal hari masih siang, tapi Naruto sudah kelelahan dan ingin tidur.

"Hebat apanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan mie ramennya dengan wajah ketus.

"Hebat, kau sukses membuat Gaara hamil, pakai jurus apa?" tanya Sai.

Naruto yang kelelahan dan sedang suntuk tidak langsung ngeh dengan 'jurus' yang dimaksud Sai. Tapi begitu otaknya "klik", ia langsung tersedak mie ramennya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…," Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

Ia segera mengambil air minum dan menengguknya sampai habis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah merah.

Sai hanya memandang Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosa sambil menambahkan catatan dalam benaknya.

Note: jangan tanyakan kehidupan seks pribadi orang lain.

"Tapi, itu artinya, Naruto-kun benar-benar cinta pada Gaara-san?" tanya Sai lagi.

Naruto tersentak dan diam sejenak.

Benar, ia menghamili Gaara gara-gara dikuasai obat sialan itu. Tapi…

Apa benar cuma itu?

Lagipula, kenapa ia menghampiri Gaara saat itu? Padahal masih banyak pelayan-pelayan cantik di penginapan waktu itu.

Sai memperhatikan Naruto yang justru terus diam dan berpikir sendiri.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kecelakaan ya?" tanyanya lagi, benar-benar tidak sensitive dengan perasaan orang.

Naruto tersentak dan wajah memerah kemudian panik. Ia membekap mulut Sai dengan wajah panik.

"Ssssttt, jangan ngomong keras-keras!" bisik Naruto.

'Jadi tebakanku benar?' pikir Sai.

"Tolong jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa Sai, tolong!" pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas, setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sai.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman," kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai senyum itu sepenuhnya.

Huh…. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini?

IoI

"NARUTO!"

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Namun sekarang ia tidak bisa menyesalinya lagi, karena Gaara sedang meremas tubuhnya sampai ia yakin ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Tentu saja si rambut merah itu marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membocorkan rahasia bahwa aku hamil?" pekik Gaara kesal, menggulung semua pasir yang ia punya ke tubuh suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sumpah! Ampun Gaara!" sahut Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku? Semua orang melihatku dan menunjuk-nunjuk diriku!" sahut Gaara.

Naruto merasa semakin bingung ketika bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Gaara. Lagi-lagi seperti ini…

"Laki-laki yang hamil itu aneh… hiks…, menjijikkan katanya… ukh…," Gaara berusaha menghapus air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan dengan deras.

"Gaara…," Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari bungkusan pasir Gaara dan berusaha menenangkan Gaara.

"Ini semua salahmu!" pekik Gaara.

"Iya, ini salahku, maafkan aku," kata Naruto pasrah.

"Dasar bodoh! Payah! Suami tidak becus! Aku mau kita cerai!" sahut Gaara mulai marah lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku mau kita cerai!"

"Ukh…," Naruto mengeluh, dirinya merasa penat dan pusing.

Kapan penderitaannya ini berakhir?

IoI

Kadang, dunia ini terasa tidak adil.

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika ia dipanggil untuk menghadap para tetua.

Hanya dengan bocornya rahasia kalau Gaara hamil, semua ini terjadi padanya…

"Dimana Kazekage, kami ingin bicara juga padanya," sahut salah satu tetua melihat Naruto hanya seorang diri.

"Tidak perlu, cukup aku saja," ucap Naruto tegas. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Gaara nantinya kalau harus berhadapan dengan para tetua berhati dingin ini. Apalagi istrinya itu sedang hamil. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Gaara dan bayinya hanya karena Gaara terlalu stress.

"Huh… baiklah, kami yakin kau sudah tahu kenapa kau dipanggil kemari," ucap salah seorang tetua.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Kami mendengar kabar bahwa kau… uhm… menghamili Gaara," ucap salah seorang tetua lainnya.

"Iya itu benar, Gaara adalah istriku, itu wajar kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah lurus. Tidak mau memberi celah pada para tetua.

"Ya… tentu saja itu wajar meski jujur kami tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini," salah seorag tetua berujar.

"Kan kalian yang hanya memberi kami waktu satu tahun," tambah Naruto, sedikit menyindir para tetua.

Salah seorang tetua terbatuk. "Namun, apa kau yakin… bahwa yang istrimu kandung itu… manusia?"

Air muka Naruto langsung berubah drastic. Para tetua pun menyadarinya. Bukan terkejut atau takut tapi kemarahan.

"….maksud kalian, kalian khawatir kami berdua akan memproduksi monster-monster yang akan menyerang desa, begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah dan dalam.

Para tetua terdiam dan saling pandang dengan serius.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu, Naruto-kun," ucap salah seorang tetua.

Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya dan menatap tajam para tetua.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli kalian ini tetua atau apa. Tapi, kalian tidak punya hak atas Gaara dan bayi kami. Mereka adalah keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli apakah yang dikandung Gaara itu monster atau manusia, tapi mereka adalah milikku. Jadi, jangan sentuh mereka!" hardik Naruto lantang.

Dengan itupun, Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan, melewati Tsunade dan Suzune yang menunggu di luar.

Naruto merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Ia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia yakin yang Gaara kandung adalah manusia, anak mereka berdua. Jika monster, pasti sudah diberitahu Tsunade dari dulu. Tapi, ia memang tidak tahu apakah anak mereka akan jadi manusia normal pada umumnya, atau menjadi seorang jinchuuriki, atau lebih…

"Ukh… semuanya cuma membuatku pusing!" teriak Naruto kesal.

IoI

Gaara mendesah, ia baru saja selesai belanja namun pikirannya terasa berat.

Ah, ia sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan aneh dan bisikan di belakang punggungnya. Toh, ia sudah cukup terbiasa sebagai seorang jinchuuriki diperlakukan seperti itu.

Yang membuatnya pening adalah…

Sikap Naruto kemarin.

Kemarin suaminya itu pulang dalam keadaan aneh. Ia tegang dan tidak mau bicara apapun. Wajahnya tampak kesal namun ia juga tampak sedang berpikir.

Bahkan ia hanya pergi dalam diam ketika Gaara memintanya untuk membelikannya okonomiyaki di malam hari seperti biasa.

Semua itu membuatnya khawatir.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Gaara sudah mencoba bertanya pada Naruto namun si pirang itu tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Ah, Gaara-san."

Gaara menoleh, melihat seseorang berpakaian ninja lengkap memanggilnya.

Di hidungnya ada luka gores, kulitnya berwarna sawo matang dan rambutnya dikuncir ke atas.

Siapa?

"Oh ya, mungkin kau tidak kenal aku. Perkenalkan, aku Iruka, wali kelas Naruto dulu, salam kenal," kata Iruka.

"Oh, salam kenal," kata Gaara. Iruka tersenyum namun menyadari raut wajah Gaara.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberi selamat padamu tapi… kau ada masalah ya?" tanya Iruka.

"Eh…, i-iya…," jawab Gaara sedikit kaget.

"Mau bicara sambil makan ramen?" tanya Iruka.

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa, ataupun sebenarnya siapa orang ini untuk Naruto, tapi ia mengangguk.

IoI

"Ternyata begitu ceritanya…," kata Iruka kemudian menengguk segelas air setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Iya… aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Gaara, kembali memakan ramennya yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Ramen ini enak," celetuknya membuat Iruka tertawa.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto. Aku yakin mungkin sifat maniak ramennya itu akan menurun pada anaknya," canda Iruka.

"Aku harap tidak," jawab Gaara tidak mau anaknya menjadi penggila ramen seperti ayahnya.

"Ah ya, soal masalahmu… uhm… kupikir Naruto hanya kelelahan, kudengar ia juga ada masalah dengan tetua kemarin," jawab Iruka. Gaara mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh begitu…, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Gaara. Iruka tersenyum padanya.

"Uhm… kau harus membantu mengusir kelelahannya itu," jawab Iruka.

"Caranya?" tanya Gaara.

"Begini…"

IoI

Naruto kembali ke rumah dengan wajah suntuk.

Ia baru saja dimarahi Tsunade habis-habisan karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar di depan tetua. Bukannya Tsunade tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto marah, hanya saja, membentak tetua hanya akan menambah rumit masalah.

Jika Naruto tahu bahwa jadi Hokage itu harus berurusan dengan para tetua menyebalkan itu, ia tidak akan mau jadi Hokage.

Sayang semua terlanjur basah.

"Tadaima," ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan sandalnya.

"Okaerinasai," jawab Gaara yang segera menghampiri Naruto. Sang istri kembali menyadari suasana hati Naruto.

Naruto terdiam saat Gaara membantu melepaskan jaketnya kemudian menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma capek," jawab Naruto, berusaha menyugingkan senyum.

Gaara mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Naruto, membuat sang suami diam.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bicara saja padaku," katanya, ia lalu mengecup pipi Naruto lembut.

Gaara menarik wajahnya dan dengan segera semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia segera berbalik.

"Uh… makan malam sudah siap, kamu mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto yang wajahnya juga menjadi merah jadi kaget sendiri. "Ah, ngh… aku mau makan dulu," jawabnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara singkat dan ia segera berjalan menuju meja makan.

Naruto hanya diam di tempat dan sedikit bingung. Tumben Gaara jadi manis, padahal ia biasanya selalu disambut dengan Gaara yang sedang mood swing.

"Kenapa ya?" gumamnya sambil menyusul Gaara.

Naruto dikejutkan dengan makan malam yang terbilang mewah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara memasakkan sukiyaki. Dengan lahap Naruto memakannya dan selalu tambah yang kemudian disambut senyuman oleh Gaara.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya ada apa pada Gaara, tapi takut istrinya itu mood swing lagi. Jadi, ia hanya makan saja.

"Sukiyakinya enak?" tanya Gaara, memasukkan kembali banyak daging dan sayuran ke dalam mangkuk besar di atas kompor yang berisi kuah sup sukiyaki.

"Enak! Kau benar-benar jago masak Gaara," jawab Naruto riang, memakan sukiyakinya dengan lahap.

Gaara tersenyum, akhirnya Naruto bisa ceria lagi.

"Naruto, jangan makan dagingnya saja."

"Eh… i-iya…"

IoI

Naruto memandangi langit-langit kamar mandi sementara ia berendam di bak air panas, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Gaara bersikap manis sekali hari ini…

Coba setiap hari seperti ini…

'Ngomong-ngomong, airnya wangi ya? Pakai apa ya?' pikir Naruto, tidak melihat bungkusan wewangian aroma terapi yang ada di pojok bak.

Tapi, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak rileks seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu lelah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia terkejut menemukan Gaara di tempat tidur. Padahal masih jam 8 malam, jam segini biasanya si rambut merah sibuk mencuci piring atau beres-beres rumah sedikit.

Merasa dipandangi, Naruto merasa bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit kikuk.

"Rambutmu itu masih basah, keringkan yang benar," kata Gaara. Ia menarik Naruto duduk di lantai, sementara ia di tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk dari tangan Naruto. Dengan telaten Gaara mengeringkan rambut Naruto yang basah.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi… ia suka Gaara seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai," kata Gaara. Naruto segera menoleh padanya.

"Terima kasih," balasnya.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Mau kupijatkan?"

….. "He?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Wajah Gaara terlihat sedikit merah. "K-kau kelihatan lelah akhir-akhir ini," jelas Gaara.

Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum, ia pun mengangguk.

Jadi begitu, karena ia kelihatan lelah jadi Gaara berusaha membantu mengusir kelelahannya ya?

Naruto berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur sementara Gaara duduk di atas tubuhnya dan memijatnya dari belakang.

"Ukh… lebih ke kanan sedikit Gaara, ah ya, disitu," kata Naruto, menikmati pijatan yang diberikan Gaara.

Gaara dengan telaten memijatnya. Ia senang Naruto sudah kembali semangat. Ternyata cara-cara yang diberikan Iruka memang ampuh.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Iruka-san itu siapa?" tanya Gaara disela-sela pijatannya.

"Hng? Ia wali kelasku dulu di akademi ninja, tapi ia lebih seperti ayahku," jawab Naruto.

"Oh… pantas," gumam Gaara.

"Memangnya ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Ho…. Ah, sudah, sudah cukup," kata Naruto. Gaara segera bangkit dan duduk di samping Naruto yang segera bangkit dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," katanya. Wajah Gaara memerah sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara.

Naruto mengejutkan Gaara dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi, ia tersenyum melihat Gaara semakin memerah. Kemudian kecupan itu pindah ke bibir Gaara, Gaara dengan senang hati mencium balik.

Naruto melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Gaara dan menarik Gaara lebih dalam. Gaara mendesah saat lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya. Lidah mereka bergulat sebentar sebelum akhirnya Naruto yang menang dan menjelajahi mulut Gaara dengan leluasa.

Mereka terjatuh terhempas dengan lembut di atas kasur sementara Naruto tetap mencium Gaara. Begitu mereka tak kuasa menahan kebutuhan akan oksigen, mereka pun berpisah.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup leher Gaara. Gaara sedikit terkejut namun tidak melawan.

"Baumu harum..," bisik Naruto, mencium telinga Gaara dan menjilatnya.

"Ngh… Na-Naruto," desah Gaara.

"Akh!" Naruto segera mundur dan memerah wajahnya. Gaara sudah setengah kehabisan napas dan tampak tenggelam dalam nikmat, melihat itu Naruto jadi gelagapan.

"Ma-maaf, aku kebablasan," ucapnya. Naruto menanti tinju pasir dari Gaara namun kaget melihat istrinya tidak menghajarnya.

"Iya… tidak apa-apa," ucap Gaara dengan wajah sangat merah. Naruto terdiam, jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Gaara terlihat manis dan tidak berdaya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa… tapi, ia benar-benar ingin… Gaara saat itu juga.

Uwaaahh!

Tidak, tidak bisa! Gaara sedang hamil, masih baru 3 bulan, masih rentan! Tidak boleh!

"Naruto?" tanya Gaara khawatir melihat suaminya itu diam saja.

"Ah, tidak, a-ayo tidur!"

Gaara hanya kebingungan melihat Naruto segera merangkak ke samping tempat tidur dan menutup tubuh serta kepalanya dengan selimut.

Ada apa ya?

IoI

Gaara terbangun di tengah malam, karena ingin sesuatu lagi.

Kenapa ia harus selalu ngidam sih?

Ukh… ia ingin makan ramen lagi…

Ia melirik ke Naruto yang sudah tidur lelap.

Tidak tega…

"Mungkin sendirian juga tidak apa-apa," gumamnya dan Gaara pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil jaket dan pergi keluar rumah.

Ia sudah terbiasa berada di luar di malam hari, hanya saja ia tidak pernah keluar di malam hari untuk pergi membeli makan.

Perlahan-lahan Gaara menyusuri jalan menuju warung makan yang ia kunjungi tadi siang bersama Iruka. Hari sudah larut dan jalanan begitu sepi, toko pun sudah banyak yang tutup.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan semua pesananan makanannya selama ini bila semua toko tutup begini?

"Oh… ada Kazekage jalan-jalan di tengah malam begini… hik!"

Gaara terkejut dan melihat beberapa orang ninja yang tampak mabuk menghampirinya.

"Kemana suamimu…? Apa… kau ditinggal pergi?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara jadi kesal mendengarnya.

"Ayo, kalau kesepian… sama kami saja…"

"Apa?" Gaara sudah siap menghajar mereka semua dengan pasirnya sebelum seseorang menariknya ke pelukannya.

Tapi, bau ini… Naruto? Sejak kapan…?

"Jangan ganggu istri orang seenaknya, pergi sana!" hardik Naruto kesal. Para ninja yang mabuk pun pergi, meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto berdua.

"Naruto, kena-"

"Gaara, kenapa kamu pergi malam-malam sendirian? Aku jantungan tahu, aduh….," keluh Naruto. Gaara melihat Naruto keringatan, itu artinya ia bersusah payah mencarinya?

"Soalnya… Naruto lelah… dan aku ingin makan ramen…," jawab Gaara. Kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto perlahan lenyap dan ia menghela napas panjang.

"Lain kali, biarkan aku saja yang beli, jangan pergi sendirian," kata Naruto. Gaara sebenarnya ingin rotes kalau ia juga bisa membeli sendirian, ia kan ninja, biar hamil tapi ia tetap kuat.

Tapi…

"Iya…," jawab Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup kening Gaara.

"Masih mau makan ramen?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ayo," Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara. Gaara menggenggam balik dan berjalan bersama Naruto menuju kedai ramen.

Hari ini… terasa lebih indah dari biasanya ya?

Tbc

* * *

><p>Fluff…<p>

Fluff…

Fluff man!

Ahahaha…

Review ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnya. Akhirnya ujian beres, ada yg remed, ada yg lulus, yah… setidaknya saya sudah berusaha…

Ada yg curhat nih di review, banyak yg suka fanfic ini ya? Kukira (dan aku memang selalu punya asumsi) kalau masih banyak fanfic lain (dengan pairing lain terutama) yg lebih bagus dari ini, jadi aku sering mikir "ah fanficku nggak banyak yg suka kok" begitu. Yah, karena dulu (ya, dulu sekitar beberapa tahun yg lalu, saat aku masih SMA) pairing NaruGaa nggak terlalu dihargai. Intinya…. Kalah saing begitu. Itu alasan aku makin ke sini jadi kurang semangat buat bikin fanfic NaruGaa. Tapi, apa sekarang keadaannya udah beda? *celingak celinguk

Yah, akan kuusahakan untuk update lebih… sering. Doakan lah…

Oh ya, di chapter ini, akhirnya, muncul lemon juga. Tapi diwarnai komedi dan fluff, jadi tenang aja…

* * *

><p>"Ngh… Naruto…"<p>

"Gaara…"

"Ah… ngh… lebih cepat!"

"Ukh… Gaara, kau sempit sekali…"

"Naruto!"

Deg!

"Hosh… hosh…," Naruto membuka matanya dengan napas terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya.

Apa itu tadi? Mimpi? Tanyanya dalam hati, dengan wajah kemerahan. Ia melap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya dengan tangannya. Benar-benar mimpi yang terasa nyata, pikir Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Erangan Gaara, tubuh Gaara yang lembut, lubang Gaara yang…

Ukh…

Naruto masih bisa merasakan organ di bawah tubuhnya itu tegang. Tampaknya benar-benar merespon si yang punya mimpi.

Naruto menoleh, mencari istrinya yang tidur bersamanya. Ia melihat Gaara tertidur di sampingnya dengan wajah yang damai dan tenang.

Tidak terasa sudah 4 bulan lamanya mereka menikah. Memang banyak hal yang terjadi, pahit dan manis bercampur jadi satu. Tapi, yang pasti perasaan Naruto berkembang seiring dengan perkembangan janin mereka dalam kandungan Gaara.

Gaara sekarang lebih dari sekedar "keluarga" bagi Naruto.

Tapi…

Perkembangan perasaan itu ternyata berbanding lurus dengan meningkatnya hormone libido sang suami.

Sejak malam pertama itu, Naruto belum pernah menyentuh Gaara seperti itu lagi.

Selain karena Gaara masih mengaku belum terbiasa disentuh, ia juga sedang hamil.

Tapi, tetap saja…

"Ukh…," Naruto menggerutu, merasakan penisnya menolak untuk turun.

Ia menoleh ke Gaara lagi.

Ah… istrinya yang satu ini memang manis. Rambutnya merah seperti darah begitu menonjol karena kulitnya begitu putih. Pipinya sekarang sedikit gemuk karena kehamilannya ini, membuat Naruto ingin mencubitnya. Bibirnya yang pink itu rasanya sangat lembut…

Ukh, ia harus berhenti berpikir seperti ini ketika tubuhnya seperti sedang terbakar seperti itu.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia harus mengurus 'masalah' ini sendirian, ia belum bisa menyentuh Gaara sekarang.

Ia pun menuju kamar mandir, hendak menyelesaikan masalahnya di sana.

Naruto merasa pusing karena ini, sudah hampir seminggu ia begini terus…

Aduh…

IoI

Gaara mendesah, ini perasaannya saja atau…

Naruto akhir-akhir ini terus menghindarinya?

Ia melirik ke Naruto yang sedang minum teh di depan televise sementara dirinya membereskan sisa makan malam.

Akhir-akhir ini suaminya itu menolak untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pelukan, bahkan Naruto selalu menghindar untuk berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Kenapa?

Gaara mencuci mangkuk dan piring dengan kepalanya yang penuh pikiran.

Apa karena ia selalu memukul dan menyiksa Naruto bila suaminya itu menyentuhnya tiba-tiba atau kelewatan?

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan begitu terpengaruh oleh sikap 'menjauh'nya Naruto.

Sekarang ia merasa kesepian dan terluka.

Atau karena perutnya semakin membesar jadi Naruto merasa jijik dan tidak mau menyentuhnya?

Gaara berhenti mencuci piring dan menatap perutnya, dengan baju yang dipakainya, tidak terlalu terlihat tapi…

Ia mengangkat kaus yang ia kenakan sampai dada dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Wajar, ia sudah mulai memasuki trimester ke dua, kandungannya akan berkembang lebih besar lagi dalam beberapa minggu ke depan.

Dan juga dadanya…

Gaara menyentuh dadanya yang tumbuh sedikit membesar dari waktu ke waktu. Menurut Tsunade itu dikarenakan hormone perempuan yang naik selama ia mengandung, karena pada dasarnya laki-laki itu memeliki payudara hanya sedikitnya hormone perempuan membuat payudaranya tidak berkembang, maka pada kasus Gaara, dadanya tumbuh seperti perempuan memasuki pubertas. Ia bahkan mungkin bisa memberikan ASI.

Apa Naruto merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ini?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Gaara merasa sedih, air mata mulai berkumpul lagi di sudut matanya.

Uh, dasar hormone sialan, bikin mood swing saja…

"Ting tong…"

"Oh ada tamu, siapa ya malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto, berjalan menuju pintu depan sementara Gaara berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" terdengar lengkingan Naruto yang sudah tidak asing di telinga para tetangga. Tapi, kali ini bukan karena ulah Gaara.

"Na-Naruto, ada apa?" pekik Gaara, terkejut dengan teriakan suaminya dari pintu depan.

Gaara terkejut melihat kedua kakaknya sudah berada di dalam rumah mereka dengan Naruto yang terlilit oleh kugutsu.

"Kankurou-niisan? Temari-neesan?" tanya Gaara terkejut bukan main.

Bukankah mereka seharusnya berada di Suna, menggantikan Gaara yang berada di Konoha.

"Gaara! Apa benar kau sudah dihamili oleh rubah sialan ini?" tanya Kankurou dengan wajah marah, mempererat lilitan kugutsunya pada Naruto.

"Aaaakkkhh! Ampun! Sakit!" jerit Naruto kesakitan.

"Ah… itu…," wajah Gaara memucat, ia masih belum memberitahu kedua kakaknya itu tentang kehamilannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya…

Naruto memaksanya bersetubuh dengannya hingga hamil?

Kalau ia bicara terus terang seperti itu, nanti bisa dijamin wajah suaminya tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Gaara, aku tidak percaya! Kalian bilang kalian hanya menikah bohongan agar desa aman, tapi kenapa?" tanya Temari panik, namun tidak marah seperti Kankurou yang masih sibuk menyiksa Naruto.

"Para tetua mengajukan syarat agar aku cepat hamil, la-lalu…," kata-kata Gaara terputus, bingung menjelaskannya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat malam pertamanya dengan Naruto.

"Pasti gara-gara si brengsek ini, iya kan? Biar kucincang dia sampai mati!" pekik Kankurou, siap mengeluarkan kugutsunya yang lain.

"Uwaa… Ampun!" jerit Naruto tidak berdaya.

"Tidak, Kankurou-niisan, hentikan!" teriak Gaara, menghempaskan Kankurou dengan pasirnya.

"Gaara…," kedua kakak Gaara tercengang memandang Gaara yang menghampiri Naruto. Gaara membantu Naruto terbebas keluar dari kugutsu Kankurou.

"Ka-kalau ia mati, nanti aku harus membesarkan bayiku sendirian…," kata Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua kakak Gaara tercengang.

…..

"AAAHHHH! KENAPA ADIKKU JADI SEPERTI ITU? NARUTO BRENGSEK, INI PASTI GARA-GARA KAMU!" pekik Kankurou yang mengamuk.

"Bu-bukan kok! Suer! Ampun!" Naruto segera melarikan diri ke dalam rumah.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kedua pria segera menatap Temari yang kelihatan marah sementara Gaara di sampingnya kelihatan hampir menangis.

Puas melihat Naruto dan Kankurou berhenti, Temari menoleh pada Gaara.

"Baiklah Gaara, aku mengerti, kalau memang sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengarnya, Naruto menghela napas.

"Meski bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu karena sudah menghamili adikku yang baru 18 tahun ini… Uzumaki Naruto," tambah Temari, membuat Naruto terperanjat.

"I-iya!" sahut Naruto ketakutan.

Rasanya jelas darimana Gaara mendapatkan sikap sadis dan menyeramkannya itu…

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari kedua kakaknya?

IoI

"Adikku jadi ibu rumah tangga seperti ini…," keluh Kankurou sambil menangis, memakan masakan makan malam Gaara.

"Jangan menangis Kankurou, tapi Gaara, aku senang kau jadi pintar masak," kata Temari, memuji adiknya. Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto, yang babak belur, menatap kedua kakaknya makan malam.

"Jadi, kalian dapat kabar dari siapa tentang kehamilanku?" tanya Gaara. Naruto masih bungkam, tidak mau bicara, masih marah, juga masih takut.

"Aku dengar dari Shikamaru," jawab Temari, menyeruput sup miso buatan Gaara. Gaara mengangguk, Shikamaru memang sudah berpacaran dengan kakaknya sejak lama, meski hubungan mereka berdua berjalan sangat lambat tapi anehnya, sangat awet.

"Begitu aku dengar kau hamil, kami langsung kemari," tambah Kankurou, menghabiskan nasinya.

"Lalu, yang mengurus Suna siapa?" tanya Gaara khawatir, meski sedang hamil sekalipun, ia tetaplah Kazekage.

"Sementara ini Baki, tapi kami sudah janji akan cepat kembali kok," kata Temari, menenangkan Gaara. Gaara menghela napas lega.

"Tadinya kami bingung kenapa setelah bulan madu kalian, Gaara tidak segera kembali ke Suna, ternyata…," Kankurou melotot pada Naruto yang langsung menatap ke arah lain.

"Ja-jangan begitu, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto," kata Gaara melerai, kasihan dengan suaminya.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, berarti dia memang punya andil kan?" tanya Temari, membuat Naruto terperanjat di kursinya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari kedua kakak Gaara. Tentu saja, mereka kan belum memberi ijin kepadanya untuk menikahi Gaara secara sungguhan, jelas mereka marah ketika tahu adiknya tiba-tiba sudah hamil seperti ini.

Apa boleh buat…

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak meminta ijin kalian terlebih dahulu, tapi biarkan Gaara menjadi istriku! Aku akan menjaganya serta anak kami dengan baik!" kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Suna bersaudara terkejut.

"Na-Naruto…," wajah Gaara memerah.

"Apa? Siapa yang-," Kankurou berhenti bicara melihat Temari memberinya sinyal tutup mulut.

Temari mendesah namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Yah apa boleh buat, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali membiarkanmu menikahi Gaara secara sungguhan, tapi…," Temari melotot pada Naruto, "jaga adikku dan bayinya baik-baik, atau aku akan menerbangkanmu ke ujung dunia, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" kata Naruto, memberi hormat pada Temari.

Temari mengela napas lega meski Kankurou masih bersungut-sungut.

"Oh ya, malam ini kami menginap di sini ya?" pinta Temari, membuat Naruto ingin menangis.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang…

IoI

"Gaara, apa ada masalah?"

Gaara terkejut ditanya begitu oleh Temari ketika ia dan kakaknya itu sedang sibuk membereskan dapur. Selesai makan malam, Temari segera membantu Gaara beres-beres sementara Kankurou sibuk 'mengajak bicara' Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Gaara berbohong. Temari menghela napas.

"Apa ini disebabkan oleh… suamimu yang berambut pirang di ruang tengah itu?" tanya Temari, sambil tersenyum melihat pipi Gaara memerah.

Gaara hanya diam dan sibuk mencuci piring di bak cuci piring meski pipinya memerah.

"Kurasa aku benar…," kata Temari.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku, aku kan kakakmu," bujuk Temari lagi.

Gaara menatap Temari dengan bimbang. "Uh begini…"

Temari mengangguk mengerti setelah Gaara menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sebelumnya Naruto selalu mesra padamu, meski kau risih, namun sekarang ia jarang menyentuhmu lagi?" tanya Temari.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Baiklah Gaara, kakakmu ini akan membantumu, dengar ya, kau harus…"

Dan Gaara mendapatkan pelajaran yang baru mengenai tugasnya sebagai istri.

IoI

Naruto berjalan ke rumah dengan lunglai. Repot sekali kemarin, kedua kakak Gaara tiba-tiba mengunjungi mereka, menghajarnya, kemudian menginap. Untung pada siang hari, mereka sudah pulang, kalau tidak Naruto bisa stress.

Masalahnya juga belum selesai.

Naruto menghela napas.

Kapan nafsunya pada Gaara berakhir? Semakin ia tahan, semakin ia tertarik untuk menyerang istrinya yang seksi itu.

Membayangkan Gaara berada di bawah tubuhnya, mengerang dengan erotis dan wajah yang eksotis….

Baru membayangkan seperti itu membuat penis Naruto setengah ereksi, menyedihkan.

Ia merasa bersalah membayangkan Gaara seperti ini, tapi…

Gaara itu istrinya kan? Wajar dong!

Wajar saja ia menginginkan Gaara, ia ingin menyentuh Gaara dimana orang lain tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Membuat Gaara jadi miliknya.

Tapi…

Apa Gaara sendiri bersedia? Terakhir kali ia mencoba meraba bokong Gaara, ia mendapatkan tinju pasir ekstra besar.

Padahal semakin lama Gaara semakin seksi. Seakan menggodanya untuk melihat sejauh mana Naruto bisa mengendalikan diri.

Gara-gara itu Naruto jadi tidak berani menyentuh Gaara akhir-akhir ini, ia takut, ia akan kelewatan.

Ia tidak mau menyatakiti Gaara, membuat istrinya benci padanya.

"Tadaima…," ucap Naruto, sambil membuka pintu depan rumah.

"Okaerinasai," ia mendengar jawaban Gaara dari arah dapur. Gaara pasti sibuk memasak makan malam.

Semoga malam ini ia tidak mimpi basah lagi, Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju dapur, melihat Gaara sibuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Ah, ia benar-benar istri yang baik.

Ia ingin memeluknya dari belakang, mencium lehernya, membuatnya mengerang….

Akh! Hentikan! Hentikan!

"Naruto, makan malam hampir selesai, tunggu ya," kata Gaara.

"Ya, baiklah," kata Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Naruto merebahkan diri di ruang tengah, melepas lelah sekaligus mencoba menenangkan pikiran… dan nafsunya.

Gaara, kenapa ia semakin lama semakin… menggoda?

Ukh… ia makin kesulitan menahan diri…

"Naruto, makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Gaara dari ruang makan. Naruto segera berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Makan malam biasa, Gaara juga biasa.

Selesai makan, kenyang, Gaara segera membereskan peralatan makan malam.

"Ah… anu, Naruto, bisa bantu aku beres-beres?" tanya Gaara. Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun tidak menolak. Merasa kasihan juga, membiarkan Gaara yang tengah hamil mengurusi semua pekerjaan rumah.

"Ok," jawabnya, ia segera membereskan peralatan makan dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring. Gaara sudah berada di sana, siap mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Hm, Gaara? Kau pakai parfum ya?" tanya Naruto, baru sadar ketika ia berada dekat dengan Gaara.

"Eh, iya…," jawab Gaara, pipinya sedikit memerah. Naruto menarik napas, menghirup wangi parfum Gaara yang lembut dan harum.

"Wanginya…," katanya, tanpa sadar, mengendus dekat leher Gaara. Gaara sedikit terkejut namun membiarkannya. Wanginya lembut, seperti wangi bunga, namun tidak mencolok hidung.

Naruto tanpa sadar mencium lembut leher Gaara, membuat wajah Gaara semakin memerah. "Wangi sekali, kulitmu juga lembut," katanya. Kemudian Naruto beralih ke rambut Gaara yang juga wangi.

"Rambutmu juga harum," katanya, mencium rambut Gaara.

"I-iya, aku meluangkan diri untuk membersihkan diriku lebih baik hari ini…," kata Gaara. Ia mendekat ke Naruto yang masih sibuk mengendus dan mencium tubuhnya.

"Oh ya? Hm… mungkin kau harus melakukannya setiap hari…," kata Naruto, mabuk oleh wangi tubuh Gaara.

"Be-begitu…," kata Gaara, ia sedikit tegang saat Naruto merangkulnya dan sibuk mencium lehernya.

"Wangi, lembut…," gumam Naruto. Kulit Gaara itu seperti kulit bayi karena selalu terbungkus pasir, lembut sekali.

HAH!

Naruto terkejut dan segera melepaskan Gaara.

A-apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Wajah Naruto segera memerah, begitu pula wajah Gaara.

"Ma-maaf Gaara! Aku kebablasan! Ah.. eng… aku mandi dulu ya!" kata Naruto segera kabur dari hadapan Gaara.

Gaara terpana melihat kepergian Naruto. Ia kemudian mendesah.

Sayang rencananya gagal, padahal sudah hampir berhasil tadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto…

"Hosh… hosh…," ia berhasil kabur ke kamar mandi dan kini tengah bersandar pada pintu.

Kenapa tadi dia itu? Memikirkannya saja membuatnya malu.

Tapi memang benar, tubuh Gaara harum, kulitnya juga lembut sekali. Ia ingin sekali, ingin sekali mencium dan menghisap kulit yang putih mulus itu, memberikan tanda bahwa Gaara adalah miliknya, kemudian…

Akh! Stop! Stop!

Ia butuh shower dingin sekarang, shower yang benar-benar dingin…

IoI

Naruto membenamkan diri ke dalam air di bak mandinya. Ada apa dengan Gaara ya? Tumben ia pakai parfum, tumben ia tidak melawan saat dirinya hampir menyerangnya begitu…

Huft… tapi kemulusan dan kelembutan kulit Gaara serta harum parfumnya masih membayangi angan-angan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah memikirkannya. Ia ingin merasakan semua tubuh Gaara yang mulus tanpa noda itu, ia ingin…

Ukh! Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari bak mandi.

Kami-sama, tolong hentikan nafsunya ini…

"Tok-tok!"

Naruto terdiam, mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto, jadi nervous.

"Hm… aku boleh masuk?" tanya Gaara membuat Naruto terperanjat, hampir tenggelam dalam bak.

"E-eh… kalau begitu, biar aku keluar dulu!" kata Naruto merasa panik. Ia buru-buru keluar dari bak mandi.

"Eh tidak, jangan! Maksudku… hm.. aku ingin mandi bersamamu…"

Naruto terpana di tempat, menatap lurus ke pintu.

….

"HA?"

"Greeekk…." Pintu kamar mandi di buka tiba-tiba, Naruto panik segera masuk kembali ke dalam bak. Ia melihat Gaara dengan wajah sangat merah dan malu menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu," ulangnya.

"Eh… tu-tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba…?" tanya Naruto panik dan kebingungan.

Gaara mengelus perutnya, memberikan isyarat pada Naruto bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari 'ngidam'nya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Boleh?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menyanggupinya. Bila tidak, Gaara bisa menangis atau mengamuk. Tapi… ia tidak yakin ia bisa mengendalikan diri bila ia berada bersama Gaara di dalam satu bak mandi yang sempit dalam keadaan telanjang.

Tapi…

"Bo-boleh," kata Naruto, meski berat. Gaara tersenyum padanya.

Ia perlahan membuka bajunya. Hatinya sebenarnya kalut. Ya ampun, ia sudah membohongi Naruto. Ini bukan 'ngidam'nya, tapi salah satu rencananya agar Naruto mau menyentuhnya lagi. Ia sendiri merasa malu, sudah lama ia tidak telanjang bulat di depan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi air, tidak berani memandang Gaara yang sedang membuka bajunya.

Ia terjepit, benar-benar terjepit!

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana!

Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara Gaara membuka pakaiannya. Cukup dengan itu saja mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan wajahnya memerah.

Bagaimana bila ia melihat Gaara tanpa busana?

Ukh…

Kulit mulus itu tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Naruto ingin menciumnya, meraba dan menghisapnya, membuat Gaara mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Dan lubang anusnya yang sempit itu akan…

BRUK!

Gaara terkejut dan menoleh, melihat Naruto sudah pingsan jatuh ke lantai dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah banyak.

"Na-Naruto!"

IoI

Gaara menghela napas, ia memandangi Naruto yang kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah, membuat suaminya pingsan seperti ini. Mungkin ia terlalu agresif sampai lupa diri.

Begitu Naruto pingsan, Gaara segera mengangkut suaminya itu, dengan bantuan pasirnya, ke tempat tidur lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya juga mengenakannya piyama.

Gaara sendiri sudah mengenakan piyamanya.

Mungkin rencananya disudahi saja, ia tidak tega…

Tapi…

Gaara beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju lemari baju. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Temari kemarin untuk kado 'pernikahan'nya.

Seharusnya ia memakai baju ini, bila acara mandi bersama Naruto gagal.

Tapi…

Ia melirik Naruto yang masih pingsan, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Mungkin, ia coba dulu saja.

Gaara segera menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan wajah memerah, sekali-sekali ia menatap Naruto, takut suaminya itu bangun.

Ia kemudian mengenakan pakaian hadiah dari Temari dan menatap dirinya di kaca.

Kami-sama…

Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

Ia mengenakan celana dalam seksi berwarna hitam yang menggunakan tali di kedua sisi. Lalu ia mengenakan lingerie tembus pandang dengan model seperti tank top berwarna merah lengkap dengan renda di sana-sini.

Pinggulnya yang membesar dan dadanya yang tumbuh membuatnya kelihatan seperti wanita. Perutnya yang makin membulat juga terlihat jelas dengan lingerie tembus pandang ini.

Wajah Gaara memerah, benar, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya bila ia mengenakan ini.

Tapi, pasti Naruto akan menyerangnya.

Wajahnya semakin memerah, mungkin… tidak apa-apa, ia malah ingin diserang Naruto.

Ia ingin disentuh dan dimanja oleh suaminya itu.

Tapi, tidak mungkin ya…

Gaara menoleh, mengecek apakah Naruto sudah terbangun atau belum.

Dan dirinya terpanjat menemukan sepasang mata biru laut itu sudah terbuka dan tengah menatap dirinya dengan syok.

Wajah Gaara memerah, menyadari busana macam apa yang ia kenakan. "Anu… ah… uhm… Naruto…, a-aku akan segera ganti baju, tunggu dulu," kata Gaara panik, ia segera berbalik dan meraih piyama yang ia kenakan tadi sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gaara, aku sudah mencoba menahan diri… tapi, bila kau seperti ini… aku…," Naruto menghentikan bicaranya dan mencium leher Gaara. Gaara memekik pelan saat tangan Naruto menyelinap masuk ke dalam lingerienya dan meremas dadanya. Sementara yang satunya bermain dengan bagian belakang celana dalam Gaara.

"Na-Naruto…," desah Gaara lemah, meleleh di bawah sentuhan Naruto.

"Hm… dadamu membesar ya, manis sekali…," gumam Naruto ke telinganya sementara tangannya bermain dan memilin puting susu Gaara, membuat sang istri mendesah.

"Kau menggoda sekali Gaara, aku tidak tahan…," kata Naruto, membalikkan wajah Gaara dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, membuat sang istri tidak berdaya.

Gaara membiarkan Naruto mendominasi mulutnya, mengerang di balik mulut yang handal dan lincah itu. Sementara tangan Naruto perlahan mulai menarik lepas celana dalam yang ia kenakan, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak tertutupi.

"Ukh… Na-Naruto… HENTIKAN!"

Gaara menghempas Naruto dengan pasirnya, membuat sang suami terlempar ke dinding.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan terkejut sementara Gaara berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang berat.

"Ma-maaf Gaara, a-aku kebablasan lagi," kata Naruto, sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Gaara segera menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu, aku hanya ingin tahu… kenapa kau menghindariku selama seminggu ini Naruto?" tanya Gaara kelihatan depresi.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

"A-aku sampai harus memakai baju ini agar kau mau menyentuhku, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau bosan padaku? Atau kau jijik padaku?" tanya Gaara mulai emosional.

Naruto perlahan bangkit dan menghampiri Gaara. Gaara memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto, kemudian sang suami mengecup dahi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan dan jijik pada istriku yang manis seperti ini," katanya lembut. Gaara menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanyanya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Aku, kesulitan menahan diri bila berada bersamamu," katanya. Gaara terdiam.

"Aku ingin… menyentuhmu Gaara, lebih dari biasanya," katanya lagi dengan nada lebih pelan. Wajah Gaara memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku ingin… kau jadi milikku, seutuhnya," tambah Naruto lagi.

Gaara hanya diam, memandang Naruto dengan jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Na-Naruto…," ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi, aku takut kau marah, jadi aku tidak berani menyentuhmu, makanya aku menghindarimu," jawab Naruo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya meski tidak gatal.

Gaara memandang ke bawah.

Naruto ingin… menyentuhnya, mengklaim dirinya?

"Naruto, apa kau… cinta padaku?" tanya Gaara.

Mata Naruto membelalak, ia memandang Gaara yang memandangnya dengan serius.

Ia kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku cinta padamu Gaara, entah sejak kapan," katanya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian merangkul Gaara dengan lembut.

"Apalagi, kau mengandung anakku, aku cinta sekali pada kalian berdua," tambahnya.

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya, wajahnya menghangat, begitu pula dadanya. Ia menarik tubuhnya keluar dari rangkulan Naruto dan memandang suaminya itu.

"Aku juga," katanya pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Gaara lembut. Gaara menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto.

Begitu mereka berdua berpisah, mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Uhm… sepertinya, aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi," kata Naruto, memecah suasana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku… harus membereskan ini…," kata Naruto, dengan malu menunjuk pada celana depannya yang menggembung, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Karena itu, aku…," Naruto berhenti bicara saat Gaara menaruh satu telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Lakukanlah padaku," katanya membuat Naruto tercengang.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto, mendadak bodoh.

"Lakukanlah, sentuh aku, buat aku jadi milikmu," kata Gaara lebih jelas, memeluk Naruto erat, membuat suaminya membatu.

"Se-serius Gaara? Tapi kan…," Naruto diam lagi saat pelukan Gaara mengencang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin kau melakukannya," katanya, membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

Naruto diam kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku, malam ini…"

IoI

Naruto melihat Gaara yang merebah di atas tempat tidur, dengan pakaian tidurnya yang seksi dan wajahnya yang pasrah. Ia tahu, akan sulit baginya mundur bila ia sudah melakukan ini.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto, merangkak ke atas Gaara, menatap istrinya dari dekat.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Gaara. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Naruto tersenyum dan segera mencium Gaara, mendominasi mulut Kazekage muda itu, membuatnya mengerang di bawah tubuhnya.

Mulut Gaara sangat manis, Naruto sendiri merasa bingung, tapi manisnya seperti sedang makan stroberi. Ia kulum lidah istrinya dan menjelajahi liang mulut istrinya dengan telaten.

Gaara mendesah dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto, mendekap suaminya itu lebih erat.

Sudah seminggu ini ia rindu dengan sentuhan suaminya. Kini akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

Mereka berpisah dan menarik napas cepat-cepat, Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, jangan khawatir," katanya, menghapus keraguan dalam hati Gaara.

Naruto turun, mencium dan menjilat leher Gaara yang putih. Sang istri mendongak ke arah lain, memberikan akses lebih besar.

Seperti dugaannya, lembut dan harum, kulit Gaara itu benar-benar lezat. Naruto terus menjilat, mencium, menghisap, mengigit, membuat Gaara mengerang karena nikmat. Wajah Gaara semakin memerah dan napasnya semakin berat. Sentuhan suaminya itu bagai membakar tubuhnya. Lembut namun sangat panas.

"Kulitmu benar-benar lembut… hm…," ujar Naruto, memberikan tanda mungil di leher atas Gaara.

"Naruto, na-nanti terlihat orang!" pekik Gaara, sadar apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini tanda kau milikku," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil, membuat Gaara cemberut namun Naruto hanya tertawa.

Ia melanjutkan perjalannya, ia turun ke dada Gaara yang bisa dilihat dari lingerie tembus pandang yang dikenakan istrinya itu.

Seksinya…

Dada itu sedikit membesar, namun tidak sebesar milik perempuan. Ia bisa melihat puting susunya membesar juga dadanya sedikit membesar, tapi hanya sedikit, kalau ditutupi baju pun tak akan terlihat.

"Dadamu lucu," goda Naruto, mengangkat lingerie yang dikenakan Gaara agar ia bisa mengakses dada istrinya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara, takut Naruto tidak menyukainya.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghisap puting susu Gaara, membuat Gaara mengerang. Puting susu itu segera mengeras di bawah lidah Naruto. Naruto terus menghisap dan menjilatnya, seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Gaara berusaha menahan erangan yang makin lama makin keras, semua rasa panas yang diberikan Naruto terkumpul di daerah selangkangannya.

"Manis," komentar Naruto, puas menjilati semua puting susu Gaara yang kini keras dan tegang. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan wajah merah.

"Mungkin kalau kujilat dan kuhisap secara teratur, kau bisa mengeluarkan susu ya," kata Naruto lagi, memainkan dan memilin puting susu Gaara yang mengeras.

"Uhk… ngh… Na-Naru…," erang Gaara.

Naruto kemudian turun kembali, kini melihat perut Gaara yang sedikit membuncit. Ia tersenyum dan mengecupnya dengan penuh sayang, membayangkan bayinya yang dikandung Gaara sedang tumbuh berkembang di dalam sana.

Membayangkan Gaara mengandung anaknya, membuat Gaara terlihat semakin seksi di mata Naruto.

"Aku…. Kalau terlihat gemuk, apa kau masih suka padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan suara pelan. Naruto tercengang kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Semakin kandunganmu tumbuh, kurasa kau akan semakin seksi Gaara," kata Naruto, mengecup perut Gaara lagi. Gaara memerah mendengarnya.

Naruto turun kembali, melihat penis Gaara sudah menegang sejak tadi. Ternyata ia berhasil memanjakan istrinya itu. Ia mengecup penis yang terbilang besar itu, membuat Gaara mengerang.

Namun, mulutnya beralih ke lubang anus Gaara yang berwarna pink. Lubang itu tampaknya kesepian.

"Gaara sayang, bisakah kau berbalik?" tanya Naruto lembut. Gaara memandangnya dengan sedikit bingung namun menuruti kata-kata suaminya, ia segera berbalik dan bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya, membuat bokongnya terlihat dengan jelas di mata Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang, ia segera mengecup dan menjilat lubang anus Gaara yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ah! Ngh… Naruto…," Gaara mendesah, bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah Naruto bermain dengan lubang anusnya. Rasanya aneh… tapi ada kenikmatan di sana.

"Sepertinya… hm… kau sudah membersihkannya ya?" tanya Naruto, kemudian kembali menjilati lubang anus Gaara.

Wajah Gaara memerah mendengarnya, ia tidak menjawab tapi Naruto menganggapnya sebagai "iya".

Naruto melipat lidahnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anus Gaara, berusaha membuka lubang yang sempit itu. Gaara mengerang dan sedikit gemetar, ia menggenggam seprei dengan erat, menahan kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku ambil lube dulu," kata Naruto, kemudian menghilang sebentar, meninggalkan Gaara terengah-engah.

"Nah, rasa stroberi, aku pikir ini yang paling cocok," kata Naruto girang, kembali ke posisinya semula. Wajah Gaara memerah mendengarnya, namun ia hanya diam karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Naruto membuka tutup lube kecil di tangannya dan menuangkan isinya ke jarinya. Cairan licin dan sedikit lengket itu beraroma stroberi. Cocok untuk Gaara.

Naruto segera memposisikan satu jarinya di depan anus Gaara, kemudian memasukinya perlahan.

"Ahk!" erang Gaara sedikit merasa sakit.

Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana jarinya ditelan oleh lubang anus Gaara yang sempit. Wajahnya memerah, merasakan bagaimana lubang anus Gaara meremas jarinya dan menariknya makin dalam. Sempit sekali, lalu basah dan juga panas.

Membayangkan penisnya berada di dalam sana, membuat penis Naruto makin ereksi bila mungkin.

Kemudian ia memasukkan jari kedua, membuat Gaara mengerang kesakitan.

Ya ampun, istrinya yang sedang hamil ini benar-benar sempit sekali. Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dengan meremas dan memijat penisnya. Gaara mengerang, terbelah antara nikmat dan sakit.

Naruto memaju-mundurkan jarinya perlahan, membuka lubang anus Gaara lebih lebar. Ia harus mempersiapkan istrinya baik-baik karena ukuran penisnya yang besar.

Begitu lubang anus Gaara sudah mulai lebih rileks, Naruto memasukkan jari yang ketiga, membuat Gaara menggenggam seprei dengan kuat, menahan erangan sakit yang akan keluar. Air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya, terancam jatuh.

Naruto dengan telaten membuka dan menutup ketiga jarinya, berusaha membuka lubang anus Gaara lebih lebar lagi. Benar- benar sempit dan panas.

Merasa cukup, Naruto menarik keluar ketiga jarinya yang basah oleh lube. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana lubang anus Gaara sudah terbuka dan sekarang sibuk membuka dan menutup, tampaknya ingin segera diisi.

Ia mendorong tubuh Gaara agar berbalik, Gaara kembali merebah di atas tempat tidur. Naruto merangkak dan mengecup pipinya kemudian menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara memandangnya lurus, kemudian mengangguk.

Naruto membuka celananya, menendangnya entah kemana, membiarkan penisnya berdiri dengan bangga. Gaara melihatnya dengan ragu dan sedikit takut, bagaimana penis yang besar itu bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya?

Tapi, mereka sudah pernah melakukan ini dulu, dan Gaara masih ingat bagaimana sensasinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Naruto memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anus Gaara, ia melirik Gaara, Gaara memberikan anggukan.

Ia kemudian mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam anus Gaara, Gaara mengerjap, menggenggam kuat seprei sebagai pegangannya.

"Ngh… akh…," erangnya, air mata berjatuhan.

Naruto diam, membiarkan Gaara menyesuaikan diri, kemudian mendorong masuk lagi. Badan Gaara bergetar hebat, air matanya bercucuran, tapi lubang anus Gaara sangat nikmat.

Sempit, basah dan panas, nikmat sekali.

"Ah… kau terlalu besar…," keluh Gaara, berusaha menarik napas dan menahan sakit.

"Kau yang… terlalu sempit," kata Naruto, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memasukkan dirinya seutuhnya ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

Naruto memegangi kedua kaki Gaara, membukanya lebih lebar, kemudian memasukkan penisnya lagi sampai pangkalnya, membuat Gaara gemetar dan mengerang kesakitan.

Gaara berusaha menarik napas dan menahan rasa sakit. Ia tidak percaya, sebesar inikah Naruto? Rasanya ia bisa merasakan Naruto di kerongkongannya. Ia benar-benar merasa penuh, ia sangsi apakah Naruto bisa bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto diam, menunggu istrinya menyesuaikan diri. Kemudian ia melihat Gaara mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menarik keluar penisnya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi. Gaara bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya kesakitan namun ada nikmat di sana.

Naruto merunduk dan mencium Gaara dengan lembut, ia terus mempenetrasi tubuh Gaara dengan kecepatan lambat agar istrinya tidak kesakitan.

"Lebih… cepat…," desah Gaara, Naruto mengangguk dan mempercepat ritme penetrasinya. Gaara mengerang, ia memeluk Naruto, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Naruto, menarik agar Naruto mempenetrasinya lebih dalam.

"Ngh… ah…," desah Gaara. Naruto berusaha mencari dimana titik kenikmatan Gaara, sampai ia menghantam satu titik dan Gaara meneriakan namanya dengan keras.

Ketemu.

Ia menghantam titik itu berulang kali, tidak terlalu keras, karena Gaara sedang hamil, namun cukup keras untuk membuat Gaara tenggelam dalam nikmat.

Ia mencium dan tangannya bermain dengan dada Gaara, Gaara hanya bisa mendesah dan mulai ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan ritme Naruto.

"Kau… seksi sekali… Gaara," kata Naruto, menjilat dan memainkan telinga Gaara.

"Ngh… ah… ngh… Naru…," Gaara sibuk mendesah dan mengerang, ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan membanjirinya terus menerus. Tangan Naruto sibuk bermain dengan puting susunya, tangan yang lain mulai bermain dengan penisnya sementara penis Naruto terus menghantam titik prostatnya.

"Ngh… hau… ah…," Gaara mengerang, kenikmatannya mulai tidak tertahankan.

Naruto mengecup leher Gaara, memberikan mark lain di sana. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke penis Gaara yang mulai bercucuran precum.

Dengan sigap ia memijat dan meremas penis Gaara, membuat istrinya mengerang makin keras. Lubang anus Gaara juga mulai terasa menyempit, tanda bahwa Gaara akan datang.

"Ah! Naruto!" pekik Gaara, menyemburkan semennya, tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Ngh… Gaara," Naruto membiarkan penisnya mengeluarkan isinya, mengisi tubuh Gaara dengan benih dirinya.

Biasanya Naruto butuh ronde dan waktu yang lama sampai bisa ejakulasi, tapi ia tahu keadaan Gaara, maka ia memaksa dirinya ejakulasi lebih cepat.

Gaara bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya meleleh. Ia menarik napas cepat-cepat, menikmati kenikmatan yang memanjakannya setelah ejakulasi tadi.

Tapi, ia masih bisa merasakan penis Naruto yang tegang di dalam tubuhnya.

Suaminya ini memang memiliki stamina yang tinggi.

"Uh… maaf Gaara," katanya sambil nyengir. Gaara menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku… hanya kuat… satu ronde lagi," kata Gaara terengah-engah. Naruto mengangguk, ia membimbing tubuh Gaara untuk berbalik. Gaara menurut, meski lelah, ia membiarkan dirinya berbalik dan bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya.

Ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto bisa masuk lebih dalam dengan posisi ini.

Naruto memeluknya dari belakang kemudian mengecup lehernya. Ia melakukan penetrasi pelan, kembali membuka anus Gaara.

Gaara mengerang, bisa merasakan bagaimana penisnya kembali bangkit meski sudah basah oleh semen.

"Ngh… ah…," Gaara mendesah, merasakan Naruto mempenetrasinya lebih cepat.

"Ah! Naruto!" Gaara memekik saat kedua tangan Naruto menyelinap, meremas dadanya. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin terhadap kulitnya yang terasa panas, tangan itu dengan lincah memainkan dan memilin puting susu Gaara.

"Ngh… ah…ngh…," Gaara mengerang kian kencang saat Naruto kembali menemukan titik prostatnya.

"Hng… Gaara," gumam Naruto, mengecup dan menggigit leher Gaara.

Perlahan Gaara mengikuti ritme Naruto, menggerakan tubuhnya bertemu dengan tubuh Naruto sesuai dengan irama.

"Ngh… aku… tidak kuat..," keluh Gaara, merasakan penisnya kembali meneteskan precum. Naruto segera meraihnya dan meremasnya, membuat Gaara menggeliat.

Setelah beberapa penetrasi kemudian, Gaara datang kembali, menyemburkan cairan putih ke tempat tidur sementara Naruto kembali mengisi dirinya.

Gaara terengah-engah, sangat kelelahan. Naruto segera menarik keluar penisnya, yang masih setengah ereksi, dari tubuh Gaara. Gaara segera berbalik dan merebah di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto merangkak dan mencium Gaara dengan lembut kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, Gaara sempat menangkap tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara, masih kelelahan.

Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Gaara dari tangannya. Ia menunjuk pada penisnya yang masih ereksi, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera kembali," katanya kemudian Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi.

Gaara menatap kepergiannya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak bisa memuaskan suaminya itu. Tapi, ia sedang hamil, ia tidak mau melakukan hubungan tubuh terlalu ekstrim sekarang.

Mungkin nanti, bila bayinya sudah lahir.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak mampu menahan kantuk karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia tertidur sambil tersenyum, membayangkan dirinya bersama suami dan bayinya.

IoI

"Pagi, putri tidur."

Gaara membuka matanya dan mengerjapnya perlahan. Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Uh…," keluh Gaara, berusaha bangun tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit hingga ia merebah kembali.

Ia mendapati bahwa ia sudah mengenakan piyama, tempat tidurnya juga sudah diberi seprei baru, ia menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam," katanya, kemudian mengecup dahi Gaara lembut.

"Hm…," Gaara hanya menggumam dengan pipi kemerahan. Ia meringkuk dekat Naruto, masih merasa lelah.

"Kau tidak pergi latihan?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah berangkat kok," katanya.

Gaara sedikit bingung namun kemudian sadar, bahwa yang ada di depannya ini kagebunshin Naruto.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku berangkat diam-diam," katanya, menarik Gaara ke pelukannya dan membelai rambut Gaara.

"Oh…," gumam Gaara, menikmati belaian Naruto.

"Mau sarapan? Aku sudah buatkan tadi pagi, rotinya agak gosong, tapi masih bisa dimakan kok," kata Naruto kemudian tertawa kecil. Gaara ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Suaminya itu memang tidak pandai memasak.

"Mau tapi… suapi aku…," kata Gaara, membuat Naruto memerah wajahnya namun kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Dengan senang hati, Kazekage-sama," kata Naruto, mengecup dahi Gaara.

Sekali-sekali Gaara juga ingin manja pada Naruto. Ah, betapa ia mencintai suaminya yang satu ini.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Panjang, panjang banget<p>

Anggap itu dua chapter ya, balasan karena update telat, ok?

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sori update rada telat lagi, biasa, apa lagi kalau bukan karena.. erh, tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dan menyebalkan itu? Sial…. Tapi ini memang jalan menjadi dokter gak gampang!

Ok, pfft, lucu deh rasanya liat review, aku ngerti banyak orang mesum yang suka lemon tapi ya nggak gitu juga reviewnya. Maksudku, gini ya, meski fanfic ini gak pake logika (M-preg itu kan aslinya nggak ada) tapi sisanya aku masih pengen yg "real" supaya kalian setidaknya masih bisa mengambil manfaat dari fanficku ini, bukan ngajarin sesuatu yang nggak bener atau malahan, nggak ada.

Orang hamil, itu sangat terbatas untuk melakukan hubungan badan, selain karena tubuhnya sedang mengandung, calon ibu biasanya juga moody, boro-boro mau bersetubuh, mau tidur aja susah. Tidak ada hubungannya juga sperma, berhubungan badan dengan mempermudah persalinan atau membuat bayi tambah kuat, walah… mitos darimana tuh. Makanya, untuk para calon ibu, jangan mau dibohongin sama suaminya ya, hahaha….

Yah, aku ngerti yang pada pengen lemon, tapi di fanfic ini aku nggak bisa ngasih banyak lemon, kasian Gaara, ntar kalau keguguran gimana? Itu sih request buat fanfic lain aja ya, yg one-shot gitu…

Ok, silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

><p>"Tadaima~!"<p>

Gaara menoleh, mendengar suara manja dan sok imut itu dari pintu depan, ia menghela napas dengan muka sedikit cemberut. Ia mengecilkan api kompor kemudian menghampiri sumber suara.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya?

"Okaeri," gumam Gaara. Naruto yang baru saja mencopot sandal ninjanya segera menghampiri Gaara dengan gembira.

"Gaara, aku rindu~," katanya, lagi-lagi manja, tanpa basa-basi merangkul Gaara dan mengecup pipinya.

"Apaan sih, baru tadi pagi pergi latihan," omel Gaara yang sedang tidak mood. Namun, seperti biasa, suaminya ini sangat manja, sanga-sangat manja. Suka main sentuh, colek dan cium seenak udelnya.

Mendengar omelan Gaara, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan hangat lagi di pipi istrinya itu. Sejak menginjak trimester kedua, sekarang Gaara hampir genap mengandung 5 bulan, banyak keluhan yang datang, strecht mark di perut, nyeri punggung, sulit tidur, nafsu makan meningkat, membuat Gaara sering uring-uringan.

"Apa kabar bayiku ini?" tanya Naruto, segera berjongkok dan mengelus perut Gaara yang besarnya semakin nampak. Ia bisa melihat wajah Gaara yang bersemu, membuatnya kelihatan manis.

"Baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Otou-san sudah pulang, Aka-chan~," kata Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Memang merupakan hal yang bagus untuk mengajak bicara bayi dalam kandungan karena bayinya kini sudah dapat merespon suara dari luar. Namun yang paling rajin mengajak bicara adalah Naruto.

"Sudah, aku sedang memasak, nanti makan malamnya gosong," kata Gaara, menghentikan Naruto yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan bayinya.

"Uhm… ok, okaa-san," kata Naruto, segera bangkit dan mencuri cium lagi ke bibir mungil Gaara, membuat Gaara melayangkan pukulan namun dengan gampang ditangkis Naruto.

"Bau keringat! Mandi sana!" omel Gaara dengan wajah merah, Naruto yang sudah lama kabur hanya terdengar tawanya saja di lorong.

Dasar…

IoI

"Ukh…," Gaara mencoba meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Karena perutnya ini mulai membuncit, hanya menambah beban saja pada punggungnya. Membuatnya jadi merasa nyeri.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, muncul dari belakang Gaara. Gaara yang tengah mencuci piring hanya menggeleng.

"Cuma sakit punggung," katanya lirih. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan merangkul Gaara dari belakang, ia menarik pelan piring dari tangan Gaara.

"Biar aku saja, kamu istirahat sana," katanya, menarik Gaara menjauh dari bak cuci piring sementara terdengar suara 'poof' dan munculah kagebunshin Naruto yang kini sibuk mencuci piring.

Naruto menarik Gaara duduk di pangkuannya di sofa, mencium dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja pada pundak Gaara, sementara istrinya itu hanya mendesah dan bersandar pada suaminya.

"Dadamu makin besar ya…," kata Naruto, kedua tangannya menyelinap, menyergap kedua dada Gaara yang kini agak membesar. Memang tidak akan membesar sebesar dada Tsunade, kemungkinan hanya cup A saja, tapi tetap saja bukan berarti Gaara suka kini ia punya payudara.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan sentuh!" omel Gaara, merasakan Naruto memainkan dadanya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tidak bisa, habis kamu seksi sekali," kata Naruto, kemudian mencium dan menjilat leher Gaara.

"Naruto!" keluh Gaara, merasa capek dengan sikap suaminya ini.

"Kita kan baru melakukannya dua hari yang lalu," tambahnya, menuai keluhan dari mulut Naruto.

"Tapi, aku mau kamu sekarang," kata Naruto manja. Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu kan sudah janji, cuma akan menyentuhku 2 minggu sekali," kata Gaara mengingatkan. Naruto cemberut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tidak adil…," katanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku pulang ke Suna," ancam Gaara, segera bangkit namun kembali di tarik Naruto yang panik.

"Eh, iya… iya…, aku minta maaf Gaara," kata Naruto, menenangkan Gaara. Gaara dengan muka sebal kembali duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kamu selalu begitu," kata Gaara, membuat Naruto tersenyum nervous.

"Habis, kau seksi sekali, sulit menahan diri tahu," kata Naruto.

Memang benar, Gaara benar-benar terlihat seksi di matanya. Semakin perut itu tumbuh, semakin Naruto ingin menyentuh Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh," omel Gaara, membuat Naruto terkikik.

"Setidaknya, boleh aku meraba dada dan perutmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, mencium rambut Gaara yang lembut dan wangi.

"Tidak boleh, kau pasti nanti kebablasan!" bantah Gaara membuat Naruto kecewa.

Naruto mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. "Uh… aku kecewa…," gumamnya.

"Kamu juga seharusnya mengerti perasaanku dong…," kata Gaara kemudian mendesah. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia mengecup lembut pipi Gaara.

"Iya deh…," katanya.

Mereka berdua duduk seperti itu, Naruto sibuk mememeluk dan mengelus perut Gaara dari belakang sementara Gaara bersandar pada suaminya.

"Oh iya Gaara," kata Naruto, baru ingat sesuatu.

"Hm?" tanya Gaara yang mulai mengantuk. Naruto mendorong Gaara sedikit lalu membantu Gaara untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku dapat misi," katanya. Gaara mengangguk, ah… sudah lama suaminya ini tidak dapat misi.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mendengus, tampak tak senang.

"Dua minggu," jawabnya. Mata Gaara membelalak sedikit namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku dapat misi level A, bersama Kakashi-sensei, Sakura dan Sai," jelas Naruto, menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Hm…," gumam Gaara, memang wajar Naruto dapat misi level tinggi mengingat suaminya ini sebentar lagi akan jadi Hokage.

"Tapi aku tidak senang! Dua minggu, Gaara! Aku harus berpisah denganmu selama dua minggu!" pekik Naruto lebay seperti biasa. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma dua minggu kan?" kata Gaara menenangkan. Naruto kemudian memeluk Gaara, seperti tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menjagamu dan bayi kita?" tanya Naruto, mulai histeris. Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Tenang, aku masih bisa jaga diri kok, lagipula di desa ini kan banyak teman-temanmu, mereka semua pasti bisa menjagaku juga," kata Gaara lagi, membelai kepala Naruto.

Naruto menarik dirinya dari Gaara dan memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu sementara Gaara memberikan tatapan teguh. Naruto mendesah dan merunduk untuk mencium perut Gaara.

"Selama Otou-san pergi, Aka-chan baik-baik ya, jangan menyusahkan Okaa-sanmu ya," katanya pada bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kemudian Naruto mencium pipi Gaara. "Selama aku pergi, perutmu pasti makin membuncit, huh… sayang sekali…," kata Naruto. Gaara hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

IoI

"Sudah bawa obat dan perban?"

"Sudah."

"Bekal?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah bawa selimut?"

"Sudah kok."

"Benar tidak ada yang lupa?" tanya Gaara, menatap suaminya yang akan pergi menunaikan misinya. Hari masih begitu pagi, matahari saja belum tampak, tapi Naruto sudah harus berangkat. Naruto selesai memasang sendalnya kemudian berbalik menatap Gaara.

"Tidak ada, ada yang lupa juga tidak apa-apa. Kamu yang harus jaga diri baik-baik, Iruka-sensei nanti akan sering-sering menjengukmu," kata Naruto, membetulkan posisi ransel di punggungnya.

"Iya, aku tahu…," jawab Gaara sambil mengelus perutnya. Naruto kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mencium lembut bibir Gaara. Ah… dua minggu tanpa bisa mengecup bibir lembut ini…

Gaara mengerang saat ciuman Naruto makin beringas. Ia menarik dirinya dari ciuman Naruto, membuat sang suami kecewa.

"Nanti kau terlambat," keluhnya. Naruto hanya cemberut.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya, ia memberikan kecupan pada leher Gaara kemudian menggigitnya, membuat Gaara memekik.

"Supaya tidak ada yang mendekatimu selama aku pergi," katanya, puas melihat tanda merah menyala di leher Gaara. Gaara mengelus luka itu dengan kesal, tahu kalau luka itu tidak bisa ia tutup dengan baju.

"Bodoh, cepat berangkat sana," kata Gaara. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Hati-hati ya, aku akan cepat pulang," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk.

"Kamu juga hati-hati, jangan ceroboh," kata Gaara. Naruto hanya tersenyum nervous mendengarnya. Ia kemudian berjongkak dan mengelus perut Gaara.

"Otou-san pergi dulu ya," katanya.

"Berhati-hati lah," balas Gaara.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, langkah kakinya terasa berat, meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah mengandung seorang diri, tapi…

"Itekimasu…"

"Itterashai…"

IoI

Gaara mendesah melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Benar-benar… tanpa Naruto, hari berjalan sangat lambat. Ia membelai pelan perutnya yang membuncit. Baru 3 hari Naruto pergi, namun Gaara sudah merasa kehilangan. Terlebih, ia tinggal sendirian sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengusir rasa sepinya.

Memang, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Iruka datang hampir setiap hari untuk mengecek keadaannya. Namun guru akademi ninja itu juga pun sibuk dengan tugasnya sehingga tidak pernah bisa tinggal lama.

Dengan perutnya yang makin nampak, Gaara malas pergi ke luar. Pandangan orang di luar sana makin menjadi-jadi saja. Wajar, aneh memang melihat laki-laki bisa hamil, apalagi ia adalah seorang Kazekage.

Gaara menyandarkan diri di sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Untuk mengusir rasa sepi, Gaara menyibukan diri dengan membersihkan rumah dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Kazekage yang dikirim via burung. Namun tetap saja…

"Otou-sanmu sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumam Gaara sambil membelai perutnya.

Gaara kemudian tersenyum, membayangkan Naruto kembali berbuat sesuatu yang mengejutkan hingga menyusahkan teman-teman setimnya.

Tapi tidak juga, begitu-begitu Naruto tetap ninja yang hebat dan kuat, meski otaknya sedikit lamban, tapi tetap saja ia bisa diandalkan.

"Apa kamu nanti tumbuh seperti Otou-san?" tanya Gaara pada bayinya.

Menjadi ninja yang ceria dan heboh, meski sebenarnya ninja itu harus tenang dan sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun, tetap disukai oleh teman-temannya. Dapat dipercaya, dapat diandalkan…

Menjadi ninja seperti Naruto…

Wajah Gaara bersemu sedikit, aneh… memikirkan suaminya saja ia menjadi rindu… ah, apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan padanya?

Padahal, Gaara sama sekali tidak mengira ia akan berakhir sebagai istri dari sahabat karibnya itu.

Bukan berarti ia tidak senang sih, karena memang sudah sejak lama ia mengagumi Naruto. Ingin menjadi ninja sepertinya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka temannya itu justru menikahinya dan menghamilinya dengan sukses.

Takdir memang aneh…

"Semoga kau nanti mendapat jodoh dengan cara yang lebih lazim, bukan seperti Otou-sanmu itu..," gumam Gaara.

IoI

"Benar-benar, masa' mengawal putri saja sampai makan waktu 2 minggu?" gumam Naruto kesal sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Wajar kan? Sang putri kini diincar oleh musuh yang menginginkan warisan keluarganya, ia sudah pernah hampir mati diracun, kita harus menjaganya sampai sang putri mendapatkan haknya sebagai ahli waris," jelas Sakura, mulai capek dengan keluhan Naruto.

"Kau pasti merindukan istrimu ya?" tanya Sai, seperti biasa, tidak sensitive dan _to the point_.

"Uhk… uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak makanannya. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Memang benar-benar muridku, bisa mendapatkan istri seorang Kazekage, aku bangga sekali," tambah Kakashi, membuat tersedaknya Naruto tidak kunjung sembuh.

"Sudah begitu, kau akan segera menjadi ayah lagi, aduh… kita harus siap-siap melihat mini Naruto berkeliaran membuat onar di Konoha nih," ejek Sakura, membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

Naruto menengguk air putih cepat-cepat, meredakan tersedaknya.

"Kalian! Sampai kapan sih mau mengejekku terus?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah.

Sakura, Said an Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, soalnya kau pasti rindu dengan Gaara-san kan? Anggap saja ejekan kami sebagai hiburan," kata Sakura, menyikut Naruto pelan.

"Uh…," gerutu Naruto, menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan tangan.

"Aku jalan-jalan dulu, sumpek di sini," kata Naruto, segera bangkit dari meja dan keluar kedai makanan yang mereka singgahi.

"Ah Naruto, sebentar lagi kita berangkat lho!" panggil Sakura namun tidak dihiraukan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan-jalan di tengah pertokoan. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang namun pikirannya sibuk melayang-layang, membayangkan istrinya yang sendirian di rumah.

'Apa Gaara dan Aka-chan baik-baik saja ya?' pikirnya dalam hati, mengelus leher belakangnya.

"**Mereka akan baik-baik saja…" **Naruto mendengar suara itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

'_Eh, Kyuubi, lama tidak bicara…' _balas Naruto, ia mendengar Kyuubi mendengus.

"**Kau sudah memilih pendamping yang sesuai, aku yakin, Shu dan istrimu itu dapat melahirkan banyak keturunan untuk kita," **kata Kyuubi, kemudian tertawa ala rubah.

Wajah Naruto kontan merah mendengarnya.

'_Hei! Gaara itu bukan mesin penghasil keturunan, enak saja bicara begitu!' Naruto marah-marah dalam hati._

"**Bukannya kau sendiri ingin punya banyak anak? Lagipula, mana bisa kau menahan diri dari lubang sempit si rambut merah itu," **tambah Kyuubi, membuat wajah Naruto semakin terbakar.

'_AAAHHH! Tidak kau, tidak Sakura, semuanya menggodaku terus, sudah, hentikan!'_

"**Ini bukan menggoda, ini kenyataan."**

'_Ah, aku tidak mau tahu!'_

Naruto segera menulikan dirinya dari suara-suara Kyuubi.

Dasar rubah mesum menyebalkan…

Naruto mendengus dan kembali berjalan, namun perhatiannya tertarik pada seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung. Benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Gaara. Wanita itu hamil besar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, namun ia membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak, membuat Naruto kasihan.

Karena insting sebagai seorang suaminya muncul, Naruto segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ah, anu… boleh kubantu membawakan barang-barang ini?" tawarnya. Wanita itu terkejut namun segera tersenyum dan tidak menolak.

"Oh tentu saja, kau anak muda yang baik," katanya, Naruto segera membalas senyumannya. Ia segera mengambil alih semua barang belanjaan yang dibawa ibu tersebut.

"Ah tidak, aku juga punya istri yang sedang mengandung di rumah, jadi aku mengerti," kata Naruto. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut namun kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Wah… wah… semuda ini akan jadi ayah, kau hebat sekali!" katanya, menepuk pundak Naruto pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto hanya tertawa nervous sambil menjinjing barang belanjaan ibu itu.

"Ah, itu apa?" tanya Naruto, menunjuk gelang unik yang dikenakan si ibu. Gelang yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu dan akar pohon yang sudah kering, dibuat menjadi bentuk yang unik dan terdapat ukiran yang khas.

"Oh ini… masa' kau tidak tahu? Ini adalah jimat untuk para ibu yang sedang mengandung agar bayi yang dikandung selamat dan sehat," jelas si ibu. Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar.

"Istrimu tidak mengenakan ini?" tanyanya lagi, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak ada gelang seperti itu di desaku," jelasnya. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, rumahku di sini, terima kasih ya, oh… aku belum tahu namamu," kata ibu itu. Naruto segera menaruh barang belanjaan yang ia bawa di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang kecil namun nampak nyaman.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya. Ibu itu mengangguk. "Aku Wakana, salam kenal ya."

"Oh ya, sebentar ya, Uzumaki-san, akan kuberikan sesuatu," ibu itu segera menghilang ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan di luar rumah.

Ibu itu segera muncul kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto melihat di tangannya terdapat gelang lain yang persis seperti yang dikenakan si ibu.

"Ini, untuk istrimu," katanya. Naruto memandang gelang itu dengan kikuk.

"Ah… anu…," ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, ambilah, semoga istrimu dan bayimu selamat dan sehat selalu," doa si ibu, membuat Naruto terhenyuh.

"Terima kasih," Naruto mengambil gelang itu dari tangan si ibu.

"NARUUUTOOOO!" Naruto terperanjat mendengar lengkingan suara yang sangat ia kenal dari kejauhan.

"Oh maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto, ia segera berlari meninggalkan si ibu yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Naruto berlari sambil tersenyum. Ketika ia pulang, ia punya oleh-oleh untuk Gaara sekarang.

IoI

Gaara mendesah menatap langit di luar jendela.

Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto pergi menjalankan misi.

Ia kesepian…

Meski ia segan untuk mengakui itu di depan Iruka, tapi ia memang kesepian.

Ia ingin bertemu suaminya dan lagi, ia khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya itu.

Mengingat biasanya Naruto sering dirundung masalah dan tak jarang pulang dalam keadaan tidak utuh sesudah menunaikan misi.

Semoga kali ini ia baik-baik saja.

Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto meninggalkannya ketika tengah mengandung seperti ini.

Naruto…

IoI

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak sembarangan!" omel Sakura. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan namun berhenti karena itu membuat lukanya terasa sakit.

Sakura menarik lepas kunai yang menancap di perut Naruto sementara tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan cakra untuk menahan perdarahan.

"Maaf, aku lengah tadi," katanya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Pikirkan istrimu yang sedang menunggu di rumah, kau harus pulang," kata Sakura, merasa marah melihat Naruto tadi bertindak sembrono seperti biasa.

Memang putri berhasil diselamatkan, namun si bodoh itu justru terluka karenanya.

"Untung saja Kyuubi membuat lukamu cepat sembuh, kalau tidak, kau sudah mati karena perdarahan hebat," omel Sakura lagi. Naruto meringis mendengarnya namun diam saat melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan membuat orang khawatir, dasar bodoh, nanti kulaporkan pada Gaara lho," kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Maaf ya, Sakura, tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke Gaara, nanti aku dimarahi."

"Biarin, supaya kau kapok!"

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa meringis mendengarnya.

IoI

Gaara kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba Ino datang ke rumahnya dan memberi tahu kalau Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha namun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit karena terluka ketika menjalankan misi.

Dengan secepat mungkin, mengingat perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa berlari, Gaara segera menghampiri bangsal dimana Naruto dirawat.

Ia membuka pintu bangsal dan menemukan suaminya, yang penuh dengan balutan perban, terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan teman-teman setimnya mengelilinginya.

"Ah, Gaara-san…," gumam Sai. Gaara segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersendau gurau dengan Kakashi.

"Oh, Gaara… kau kemari…," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar, seakan dia sehat, minus semua perban yang membalutnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mendengus.

"Si bodoh ini, seperti biasa, memberikan kejutan hebat, ketika kami dalam masa kritis, singkatnya, sampai ia terluka parah seperti itu," jelas Sakura, yang sebenarnya tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Yah, berkat Naruto, misi kami berhasil," tambah Kakashi, berusaha menutupi kesalahan Naruto.

"Cuma luka kecil kok, sebentar lagi juga aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," tambah Naruto. Gaara menghampirinya dan mendengus.

"Bodoh…," gumamnya.

Kakashi memberi isyarat pada Said an Sakura untuk segera keluar, mereka keluar mengendap-endap ala ninja, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri tersebut di dalam bangsal.

Naruto segera bangkit, ia membantu Gaara duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Bodoh," gumam Gaara lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh khawatir, begitu mendengar bahwa suaminya masuk rumah sakit.

Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan Gaara. "Maaf ya."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti itu," gumam Gaara pelan, namun Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," hibur Naruto lembut, menghapus air mata yang sempat bergulir dari mata Gaara.

Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Gaara lembut, menikmatinya. Sudah begitu lama rasanya ia bisa merasakan rasa ini lagi.

Naruto menarik kembali bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Gaara yang tampaknya masih marah padanya meski matanya merah.

"Maaf," kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali, kau harus hati-hati," omel Gaara. Naruto mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa, dasar bodoh!" omel Gaara lagi, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan memeluk istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan bayi kita?" tanyanya, membelai lembut perut Gaara.

"Baik-baik saja…," jawab Gaara lirih. Ia merindukan belaian Naruto seperti itu.

"Sudah makin membesar ya," kata Naruto lagi, girang. Gaara hanya memutar matanya.

"Oh ya, aku punya oleh-oleh…," kata Naruto, ia celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu dan menemukannya di atas meja, di samping tempat tidur.

Gaara termangu saat Naruto mengenakan gelang di tangannya.

"Ini, jimat untukmu, agar kau dan bayimu sehat dan selamat," kata Naruto, mengecup pipi Gaara. Wajah Gaara segera memerah.

"Kau yang butuh jimat tahu, supaya bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh," kata Gaara, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Meski tidak utuh, yang penting aku masih hidup," kilahnya, mendapat tinju pelan dari Gaara.

Naruto menangkap tinju Gaara dan kembali mengecup bibir lembut Gaara. Gaara segera menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan suaminya.

Ia mengerang saat Naruto memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya bergulat dan menjelalajahi liang mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto merangkul tubuhnya, tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaiannya.

"N-Naruto! Jangan, kita ada di-ungh," mulut Gaara dikunci lagi oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah bertahan dua minggu Gaara, dua minggu! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang," kata Naruto dengan nada rendah, mencium dan menggigit leher Gaara sementara tangannya mulai membuka pakaian Gaara.

"Bo-bodoh, hentikan! Kau terluka dan kita ada di rumah sakit, kita tidak bisa-ngh!" Gaara memekik saat Naruto menggigit lehernya, membuat tanda baru.

"Aku tidak peduli…," katanya, kembali mencium Gaara. Gaara mendesah dalam hati dan pasrah di bawah sentuhan-sentuhan suaminya itu.

"Greeek!" pintu geser terbuka.

"Naruto! Kudengar kau sakit, jadi aku…."

Naruto mendongak, melihat Kiba yang terpaku, Shikamaru yang hanya mendengus saja, Hinata yang segera pingsan dengan wajah sangat merah, Ino yang mulutnya terbuka dan Chouji yang terpaku dengan tangan memegang kripik yang terhenti di udara.

"Oh, bisakah kalian keluar?" tanya Naruto, sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan para penonton yang kini melihatnya tengah menyerang Gaara.

Wajah Gaara segera memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dengan segenap tenaga, ia melayangkan tinju pasir ekstra besar kepada suaminya, yang tengah terluka itu.

"BODOH! DASAR MESUM!" pekiknya, memhempaskan Naruto dengan penuh perban, menghantam dinding hingga dinding itu retak.

Dan Naruto pun harus dirawat di rumah sakit hingga seminggu lamanya….

Tbc

* * *

><p>Chapter ini agak aneh ya, penuh dengan adegan-adegan tidak penting, habis… susah dapet feelnya… tapi akhirnya bisa juga diakhirnya.<p>

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Banyak yg minta update cepet ya… huft, sebenarnya lagi nggak ada ide tapi dicoba lah…

Gaara melihat ke cermin dimana dirinya terpantul. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana perutnya mengintip dari balik kaus yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana ini? Ia sudah kehabisan baju, tak ada lagi baju yang muat untuknya. Pinggangnya yang membesar pun memaksanya untuk memakai celana dengan karet di pinggangnya. Ia sudah menginjak usia 5 bulan, tentu perutnya semakin membesar.

Ia merasakan bayi di dalam perutnya bergerak dan menendang, seakan setuju dengan pendapat ibunya tentang bajunya yang kekecilan sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara Naruto membuatnya hamil seperti ini! Ia kan malu kalau harus pergi ke toko baju untuk beli baju ibu hamil. Semuanya buat wanita, ia tidak mau kelihatan lebih feminism dari ini. Sekalian saja ia ganti kelamin kalau begitu…

Gaara menghela napas, ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah hampir malam, Naruto seharusnya pulang sebentar lagi.

"Tadaima~."

Nah itu dia.

"Okaerinasai," sahut Gaara, bergegas menghampiri suaminya yang ada di pintu depan. Ia melihat Naruto sedang mencopot sandal ninjanya.

"Oh, Gaara, aku rindu padamu!" katanya manja. Gaara hanya memutar matanya, namun wajahnya menjadi masam melihat betapa kotornya Naruto dan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai kotor begitu?" tanya Gaara mendesah, membayangkan bagaimana ia harus mencuci baju tersebut nanti.

"Oh, tadi aku latihan membuat jurus baru, mungkin aku keterlaluan ya," kata Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar bodoh, cepat lepas," kata Gaara, setengah mengomel. Naruto hanya tertawa nervous. Ia segera membuka jaket dan melepaskannya, begitu pula kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Ini," katanya, memberikannya pada Gaara. Kemudian mata Naruto tertumbuk pada sesuatu.

Perut Gaara yang mengintip dari balik kaus juga puting susu yang menonjol dari balik kaus.

Wajahnya memerah seketika, tangannya segera menggapai puting susu Gaara menonjol.

"Na-Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Gaara, saat Naruto memilin puting susunya.

"Tidak… cuma berpikir… mungkin kau butuh bra, Gaara," kata Naruto, mendekat dan terus memilin dan memainkan puting Gaara yang ada di tangannya.

"Bo-bodoh, aku bukan perempuan, aku tidak mau pakai bra," kata Gaara, berusaha tidak mempedulikan tangan Naruto yang memainkan dadanya. Tapi, sungguh sulit. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi, kalau kau keluar seperti ini, pasti kelihatan orang lain kan?" tanya Naruto, mendekat lagi, ia mendorong Gaara pelan sampai punggung istrinya menyentuh dinding.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain melihatnya, ini susu milikku," kata Naruto, merunduk kemudian menghisap puting susu Gaara yang masih tertutup kaus.

"Na-Naruto! Hentikan… ahn…," Gaara mendesah, ia melepaskan kaus dan jaket Naruto yang ada di tangannya dan menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"Aku ingin minum susumu, Gaara," kata Naruto, menghisap puting susu Gaara dengan kuat hingga kaus Gaara basah oleh air liurnya.

"Ngh…, Na-Naru…, bodoh… sebelum bayinya lahir… aku tidak bisa… menghasilkan susu…," kata Gaara, tubuhnya bergetar dan napasnya berat.

"Hng…," gumam Naruto terus menghisap puting susu Gaara seperti bayi kelaparan.

"Krucuuukkk."

Ternyata, Naruto memang lapar. Gaara dan Naruto terdiam. Ia melepaskan hisapannya dan tertawa malu.

"Gaara, aku lapar…," katanya sambil menggaruk hidungnya. Gaara terpaku sebentar kemudian mendesah. Dasar suami payah.

"Iya…, aku sudah buatkan kau chicken katsu, ayo makan," katanya, memungut baju dan jaket Naruto dengan berjongkok, karena ia tidak bisa menekuk tubuhnya tanpa memberik tekanan pada perutnya.

"Iya…. Oka-saan…," sahut Naruto dengan nada manja.

IoI

"Gaara, kau memang butuh baju baru ya," kata Naruto, memandang Gaara yang sedang membereskan sisa makan malam. Bagaimana perutnya yang bulat itu mengintip dari balik kaus seakan menggoda Naruto untuk menyerangnya.

"Ta-tapi…," wajah Gaara memerah. Memikirkan bahwa ia harus pergi ke toko baju ibu hamil, dipandangi oleh wanita-wanita hamil lain dengan tatapan aneh, dikerubungi baju wanita hamil…

Aaaaahhh!

"Kutemani deh, besok kan hari Minggu, kita pergi belanja bersama bagaimana?" usul Naruto. Gaara terdiam mendengarnya, ditemani Naruto?

Ia memandang suaminya yang tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya tidak buruk, terdengar baik malah…

"Baiklah…," gumam Gaara, segera beralih menaruh piring-piring kotor di bak cucian piring.

"Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan piyama untukmu juga, piyamamu sudah tidak ada yang muat kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm," gumam Gaara, ingat betul bagaimana terakhir kali ia memaksa memakai piyama dimana kancingnya segera mental.

"Dan juga bra untukmu, karena dadamu itu…," kata Naruto. Gaara mendesah, mungkin memang tak ada pilihan lain ya.

"Tapi, kalau kau keluar bagaimana? Apa kau keluar dengan puting susu menonjol dari balik baju seperti itu?" tanya Naruto panik, tidak suka membayangkan istrinya yang manis dipandangi oleh laki-laki lain.

"Aku pakai perban kok, atau plester," jawab Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi, menurutku kau pakai bra pasti lebih seksi, apalagi ditambah dengan celana dalam wanita berenda warna pink, atau jaring-jaring, wah…," pikiran Naruto mulai melantur membayangkan istrinya memakai pakaian dalam wanita seperti itu.

"Bodoh! Mesum!" sahut Gaara, melempar panci tepat ke kepala Naruto, membuat suaminya pingsan seketika.

IoI

Hari Minggu agak mendung, namun tidak menyurutkan niat Naruto untuk menemani Gaara berbelanja baju hamil. Gaara mengenakan salah satu kaus Naruto yang paling besar, itu pun jadi melar karena dipaksa menutupi perutnya yang membuncit.

Begitu keluar rumah, Naruto bisa merasakan pandangan aneh dan menyakitkan lebih ekstrim dari biasanya, namun sadar bahwa pandangan itu bukan ditujukan padanya, tapi istrinya. Gaara terlihat tersiksa namun menyembunyikannya dengan menatap ke bahwa dan menarik bagian depan kausnya ke bawah, agar tidak terangkat ke atas.

Uh… dasar orang-orang sialan… masa' istrinya diberikan pandangan seperti itu sih?

Naruto meng-glare orang-orang yang berbisik dan menatap Gaara, membuat orang-orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Naruto memang ramah dan menyenangkan, namun kalau sudah serius marah jangan ditanya seramnya seperti apa.

Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Gaara, membuat istrinya tertegun sebentar.

"Tidak perlu pedulikan orang-orang itu," kata Naruto lirih. Gaara segera tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto balik.

Mereka berdua segera tiba di toko baju ibu hamil yang cukup besar. Gaara terlihat ragu namun Naruto menariknya masuk, mereka segera disambut oleh pramuniaga yang segera kaget karena mereka bukan pasangan normal.

"Eh… anu… ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pramuniaga yang sudah ibu-ibu itu, ia menatap Gaara dengan heran dan bingung. Tentu saja, seumur-umur dia jadi pramuniaga di toko tersebut, baru kali ini ia melihat ada pria hamil seperti Gaara.

"Kira-kira ada baju yang cocok untuk **istri**ku? Yang tidak terlalu feminism," kata Naruto, sengaja menekankan kata 'istri', seakan memberi peringatan pada pramuniaga untuk tidak memberikan pandangan aneh pada Gaara lagi.

"O..oh, tentu ada, mari ikuti saya…," kata pramuniaga itu, ketakutan dengan wajah seram Naruto. Jarang-jarang calon Hokage itu terlihat garang seperti ini, Gaara pun memandang Naruto dengan heran. Naruto yang biasanya ramah, ternyata bisa juga bersikap dingin seperti itu.

Mereka segera memasuki toko lebih dalam, Gaara melihat banyak baju-baju ibu hamil dengan berbagai model. Tapi, sesuai tebakannya, feminine sekali… Warna-warna cerah, corak bunga-bunga, membayangkan ia memakainya saja, ia jadi ingin muntah…

"Di sini ada beberapa model kaus dan kemeja besar yang mungkin cocok untuk ung… Kazekage-sama, silahkan dipilih," tawar pramuniaga itu kikuk, kemudian ia buru-buru pergi. Gaara segera melihat-lihat baju yang digantung di gantungan baju.

Banyak kaus ukuran besar dan juga kemeja, ada yang terlalu feminine tapi ada juga yang tidak. Ia segera menarik keluar beberapa kaus dan kemeja yang cocok dengannya.

Sementara Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, melihat-lihat baju model lain. Bajunya kebanyakan feminine tapi… menurutnya, Gaara pasti cocok-cocok saja meski pakai baju wanita, masalahnya istrinya itu pasti tidak mau…

"Daster ini bagaimana Gaara?" tanya Naruto, menarik keluar sebuah daster berwarna pink. Gaara langsung memberikan glare pada suaminya itu.

"Tapi pakai ini enak kan? Terus, lebih mudah diakses juga…," Naruto segera berhenti bicara begitu sebuah pukulan pasir mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Bodoh!" pekik Gaara dengan wajah merah. Bisa-bisanya bicara vulgar seperti itu di tempat seperti ini.

Naruto bangkit mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Sakitnya… istrinya ini memang galak. Padahal kalau di tempat tidur, Gaara yang galak bisa berubah menjadi begitu manis dan penurut.

Naruto berjalan-jalan melihat baju lain, ia kemudian sampai di bagian pakaian dalam. Tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa ada beberapa pelanggan dan pramuniaga yang memberinya tatapan aneh, ia hanya melihat-lihat distal pakaian dalam untuk wanita tersebut.

Kebanyakan bra dengan ukuran besar, karena memang pada ibu hamil payudara akan membesar karena nantinya akan digunakan untuk menyusui.

Naruto bahkan tercengang melihat lingerie tembus pandang berwarna hitam dengan pakaian dalam seksi berbahan jaring di baliknya. Wah… membayangkan Gaara mengenakan lingerie dan pakaian dalam itu cukup membuat penisnya bereaksi.

Hokage muda itu segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Naruto, aku mau mencoba baju-baju ini di kamar pas dulu ya," kata Gaara dengan setumpuk baju di tangannya.

"E-eh iya…," Naruto segera berbalik namun Gaara sudah keburu sadar dimana sebenarnya suaminya berada dan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan suaminya itu.

"Ayo kemari…, dasar mesum…," omel Gaara, menjewer telinga Naruto dan menariknya hingga sampai di kamar pas.

Gaara segera masuk ke kamar pas yang hanya terdiri dari bilik-bilik dengan luas yang sempit, kaca sebesar badan serta gorden yang menjadi pintunya.

Ia menaruh semua bajunya di tangan Naruto kemudian mengambil satu dan masuk ke kamar pas. Naruto hanya memegangi baju Gaara sambil menggerutu soal telinganya yang panas.

Gaara sedikit merasa malu untuk berganti pakaian di tempat sesempit ini, terlebih hanya di tutupi gorden dan bilik sementara bagian atasnya terbuka namun ia mengesampingkan hal itu, ia tidak mau bersikap manja dan segera melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Ia segera mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih. Sama sekali tidak buruk, kaus yang ia pilih menutupi perutnya dengan baik, malah bisa mencapai pinggang. Hanya sedikit ketat dan membuat perutnya yang bulat benar-benar menonjol.

Ia merasa sedikit malu, mungkin ia butuh pendapat Naruto. Ia segera membuka gorden dan melihat suaminya masih setia menunggunya.

"Baju ini bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dengan muka sedikit kemerahan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Gaara tiba-tiba menanyakan pendapatnya seperti itu. Ia segera memperhatikan Gaara baik-baik, kaus yang ia kenakan cukup ketat, meski tidak begitu ketat hanya mencetak bentuk tubuh Gaara. Bagaimana perutnya yang bulat menonjol keluar lalu mengetat dibagian pinggang Gaara yang besar.

Seksi… seksi sekali… seandainya Gaara tidak mengenakan celana, membayangkan bagaimana selangkangan dan pantat Gaara hanya tertutupi sebagian….

"Bagus…," kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kemerahan. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana organ genitalianya mulai bangun, namun ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya.

"Oh begitu…, hm… selanjutnya," Gaara segera mengambil pakaian lain dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas… ini akan jadi hari yang panjang…

IoI

Kadang bukan maksud Naruto untuk berpikiran mesum. Tapi, Gaara memang seksi dan begitu menggugah selera sehingga ia kesulitan menahan diri.

Gaara terus menunjukkan pakaian-pakaian yang ia pilih. Ada kaus, kemeja dan sebagainya. Beberapa di antaranya mampu membuat Naruto berpikiran liar. Seperti saat Gaara akhirnya memilih beberapa daster pendek untuk ia kenakan. Naruto bisa membayangkan ia tinggal mengangkat daster itu dan mengakses lumbang sempit Gaara dengan mudah. Atau saat Gaara memilih celana ketat dan elastic khusus ibu hamil, Naruto ingin merobek bagian belakang celana tersebut dan mempenetrasi Gaara dengan kasar.

Tentu saja, terangsang di toko baju ibu hamil bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, tapi Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Penderitaannya akhirnya selesai, tapi Naruto masih memiliki satu keinginan.

Pakaian dalam yang seksi, Naruto ingin sekali Gaara membelinya, namun tidak mungkin…

Mungkin lain kali ia bisa beli diam-diam, menyamar jadi wanita hamil dan membelinya kemudian memaksa Gaara memakainya dan menyerangnya di atas tempat tidur…

Ah…

Menakjubkan…

Sepasang suami istri yang tidak biasa itu segera keluar dari toko baju ibu hamil dengan setumpuk kantung belanjaan yang tentunya dibawa oleh Naruto. Gaara tidak jadi membeli bra, masih yakin kalau perban atau plester cukup untuk menutupi dadanya.

Naruto sedikit kecewa namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ia melihat Gaara kembali murung, tidak perlu menebak apa yang membuatnya murung, Naruto sudah tahu. Lagi-lagi pandangan dan bisikan itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa mengerti betapa manis dan seksinya Gaara ketika ia hamil? Naruto saja selalu susah payah menahan diri.

Naruto kembali memberikan glare pada orang-orang, membuat banyak orang ketakutan.

Tidak ada yang boleh melihat istrinya dengan pandangan menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Naruto….," panggil Gaara. Naruto berhenti memberikan glare pada orang-orang.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto, raut wajah sudah kembali normal seperti biasa.

Gaara mendesah. "Kau akan menjadi Hokage, jangan pandangi orang-orang seperti itu," kata Gaara dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ta-tapi kan…," Naruto berhenti bicara, sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar. Naruto hanya diam dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah mereka dalam diam.

IoI

Cuaca mendung pertanda hujan, Gaara sudah tahu itu, tapi kenapa ia tidak bawa payung? Ia menyesal begitu hujan turun dengan deras tiba-tiba, membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Rumahnya sudah dekat, tapi dengan hujan sederas ini…

"Kyaaa…," Gaara memekik, saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggendongnya. Ia melihat ada dua Naruto, satu menggendongnya, satu lagi membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, tanggung," jelas Naruto, segera berlari dengan cepat di bawah terpaan hujan. Gaara mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, mendekapnya erat di bawah guyuran hujan yang deras.

Mereka sampai dengan cepat, namun tetap basah kuyup.

"Ayo mandi, nanti kau masuk angin," kata Gaara, segera menaruh semua pakaian yang ia beli yang basah ke dalam tumpukan pakaian kotor. Besok akan jadi pekerjaan berat…

"Kau yang harusnya mandi duluan," kata Naruto, yang begitu basah hingga rambut turun, tidak mekar seperti durian seperti biasanya.

"Uhm…, bagaimana kalau mandi bersama saja?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Naruto sedikit termangu namun kemudian mengangguk senang. "Ya! Ide bagus!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di kamar mandi, melucuti pakaian masing-masing dan segera berendam dalam bak air mandi yang hangat.

Bak mandi di rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar sehingga Gaara duduk di antara kaki Naruto, sementara Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak terjepit kan?" tanya Gaara, menengok ke belakang. Naruto menggeleng dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Gaara.

"Tidak kok…," katanya, memanjakan dirinya berdekatan dengan Gaara di dalam air yang hangat.

Gaara tersenyum dan bersandar pada dada Naruto, ia terkikik geli saat Naruto membelai perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang tidak mau mengerti tentang kehamilanmu," gumam Naruto pelan, namun tepat di telinga Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Padahal, menurutku, kamu terlihat semakin manis saat hamil, seksi malah," tambah Naruto. Gaara hanya mendengus mendengar komentar Naruto di bagian terakhir.

"Mereka hanya takut pada hal-hal yang tidak wajar, kehamilanku juga tidak wajar kan?" balas Gaara. Naruto hanya mendengus, ia mengecup pelan bahu Gaara.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau kan istriku dan kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak suka mereka memandangmu seperti itu," kata Naruto.

Gaara bisa mendengar tanda keposesifan dari kata-kata Naruto. Siapapun pasti akan bereaksi sama, hanya saja ia tidak tahu Naruto yang ramah dan gampang berteman bisa bersikap pahit dan dingin pada orang-orang yang memberikan respon negative pada kehamilannya. Gaara merasa… sedikit senang.

"Terima kasih…"

"Ha?"

"Tidak… hanya… terima kasih ya…"

IoI

"Memang enak ya berendam air hangat setelah kehujanan, hah…," Naruto keluar kamar mandi dengan perasaan segar. Ia berbalik melihat Gaara mengenakan… ehh?

"Untung ada beberapa baju yang selamat, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu harus pakai apa," kata istrinya itu, mengenakan daster pendek yang panjangnya tidak sampai lutut berwarna merah gelap. Perutnya yang membuncit kelihatan jelas karena daster itu cukup ketat.

"Uhm… aku lupa pakai boxer…," Gaara segera beralih menuju kamar, tidak sadar suaminya di belakangnya sudah mengikuti dengan mata ala predator.

"Gaara," sergap Naruto tiba-tiba, memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Gaara kaget bukan kepalang namun kemudian menjerit saat Naruto menarik bagian bawah dasternya.

"Aku sudah menahannya seharian ini, aku tidak tahan lagi!" pekik Naruto, memainkan bokong Gaara dan tangannya yang lain menyelip ke dadanya. Karena baru mandi, dada Gaara polos tanpa plester maupun perban, membuat tangan Naruto dapat mengaksesnya tanpa rintangan.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto! Kita baru melakukannya minggu lalu-ngh!" Gaara terdiam saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras digesekkan di antara bokongnya.

"Aku tidak tahan Gaara, aku sudah coba…. Tapi tetap saja…," gumam Naruto dengan nada rendah. Ia menggigit telinga Gaara, membuat Gaara mengerang pelan. Gaara mensupport tubuhnya pada lemari dan terkejut melihat cermin di depannya. Ia pasti tanpa sadar bersandar pada lemari yang terdapat cermin di pintunya.

"Uhm… Naruto… tempat tidur," gumam Gaara, merasa malu ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi…," gumam Naruto, tidak mempedulikan permintaan istrinya. Gaara tidak dapat protes saat Naruto memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa foreplay?

Namun Gaara terus menghisap kedua jari Naruto hingga basah. Ia juga menginginkan ini, tidak mungkin ia mundur setelah Naruto menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Gaara mengerang saat ia merasakan Naruto menarik kedua jarinya dan memasukkan satu per satu ke dalam anusnya yang ketat. Gaara melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, bagaimana wajahnya seperti tenggelam dalam nikmat, bagian depan dasternya terlihat menggembung dan mulai basah, kakinya terbuka mumudahkan suaminya dengan mudah mengakses lubangnya yang sempit.

"Ngh… ah Naru…," Naruto bisa menangkap tanda bahwa Gaara sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ia segera menarik keluar jarinya yang kini basah dari dalam tubuh Gaara. Ia menurunkan celana yang kenakan termasuk boxernya hingga penisnya yang sudah tegang dapat keluar.

Ia membimbing penisnya memasuki lubang Gaara yang sempit.

"Ngh…," Gaara mengerang, merasakan bagaimana suaminya mengisi lubangnya yang sempit itu. Naruto memasukkan penisnya perlahan lalu membiarkan lubang Gaara untuk rileks dan membiasakan diri.

Gaara mengangguk dan Naruto mulai menggerakan penisnya perlahan. Naruto tersenyum saat ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara dari pantulan cermin. Benar-benar seksi…

"Ngh… lebih cepat…," erang Gaara, memundurkan bokongnya, meminta Naruto bergerak lebih cepat namun suaminya itu tidak mau menurut. Ia terus mempenetrasi Gaara dengan kecepatan lambat, membuat Gaara tidak tahan.

Lalu Gaara terkejut saat Naruto mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas. Naruto segera mempercepat penetrasinya. Wajah Gaara memerah saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penis Naruto yang besar menghilang ke dalam anusnya dari pantulan cermin karena kakinya terangkat satu.

"Kenapa Gaara…? Kau malu..? Ngh… tiba-tiba… kau mengetat…," bisik Naruto ke telinga Gaara. Gaara kemudian mengerang keras saat Naruto berhasil mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Ngh… bukan…," bantah Gaara, namun tidak bisa berhenti mengerang.

"Apanya yang bukan?" kata Naruto lagi.

Gaara menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat dirinya yang dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa Gaara hampir mencapai puncaknya. Tangannya segera meraih penis Gaara yang terlupakan sejak tadi dan memompanya, mendorong Gaara sampai batasnya.

Gaara mengerang, menyebut nama Naruto dengan lantang sebelum menyemburkan benih dirinya ke cermin, sementara Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk segera datang, menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam anus Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas berat, tubuhnya terasa lemas, tapi tentu saja ia tahu bahwa ini belum selesai karena penis suaminya masih begitu keras di dalam anusnya.

"Satu ronde lagi ya, Gaara…"

Uh… bila ia tahu bahwa baju-baju ibu hamil bisa membuat Naruto terangsang seperti ini, ia tidak akan mau membelinya…

Tbc

Lemon singkat, habis kalau diterusin malah bahaya jadinya

Yosh! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Sori update lama, saya baru beres ujian, tapi masih ada remed sih… Ada beberapa reviewer yang bener-bener nagih update cepet, aduh… bukannya gak ngerti kalau kalian juga menanti cerita ini, tapi saya juga kan punya kehidupan sendiri… jadi, maaf ya

* * *

><p>Naruto menghela napas panjang, memandang tumpukan berkas di depannya. Tsunade memberikannya tugas untuk mengurus sebagian tugas Konoha agar ia mulai terbiasa. Bilangnya sih begitu, tapi ia yakin itu cuma akal bulus nenek tua itu agar tugasnya berkurang. Enak saja main melimpahkan tugas ke orang lain.<p>

Naruto mengambil selembar tugas dan membacanya, baru beberapa kata ia sudah merasa pusing.

Kenapa menjadi Hokage harus mengurusi tugas-tugas menyebalkan semacam ini?

Tidak menyenangkan, membosankan malah menyiksa. Ia tidak suka. Membayangkan setiap hari ia harus mengurus berkas-berkas menyebalkan seperti ini... hah, apa ia mundur saja dari calon Hokage?

Tidak.. tidak.. mana bisa, ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ia juga ingin membuat Gaara bangga. Bayangkan, seorang Kazekage bersanding dengan seorang Hokage, keren kan?

Tapi, Gaara memang hebat ya? Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu tahan menjadi Kazekage yang artinya harus menghadapi berkas-berkas seperti ini setiap hari.

Nanti minta diajarin ah…

Ah… memikirkan Gaara, Naruto jadi merindukan istrinya yang manis itu.

Ok… Naruto segera memasang segel dan memunculkan kagebunshin dirinya.

"Gantikan aku ya!" kata Naruto, hanya menuai keluhan dari kagebunshinnya itu. Dengan senang hati Naruto segera melompat keluar jendela, mencari istrinya.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Naruto kecewa melihat rumahnya kosong. Pergi kemana Gaara?

Ia melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, mencari Gaara. Panas-panas begini Gaara pergi kemana ya?

Hah! Jangan-jangan dia diculik akatsuki lagi! Naruto jadi panik sendiri namun segera teringat bahwa ia lah yang sudah menghancurkan akatsuki dulu. Mana mungkin mereka sekarang bisa mengejar Gaara. Lagipula bila terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, ia pasti yang pertama tahu.

Mungkin Gaara cuma sedang keluar saja, belanja misalnya.

Naruto merasa seperti orang bodoh, daripada pergi kesana kemari seperti itu mendingan balik ke kantor Hokage saja deh…

Namun ia segera tersentak saat matanya menangkap rambut berwarna merah di ujung jalan.

Gaara!

Ia hendak memanggil namun diam saat ia melihat Gaara tengah berbincang dengan orang yang tidak ia duga.

Hyuuga Neji?

Ha?

"Terima kasih ya, Neji-san, sudah membantu membawakan belanjaanku," kata Gaara, terlihat sedikit sungkan namun Neji segera menepisnya.

"Tak apa, kau kan sedang hamil, tak seharusnya membawa barang berat," kata Neji, berjalan di samping Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Naruto sedang mengawasi mereka dari atas. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dan wajahnya memucat.

Ia tidak pernah dengar kalau istrinya akrab dengan Neji. Lalu, apa-apaan atmosfir yang penuh dengan nuansa pink itu?

Ia ingin sekali menghampiri mereka, menjambak rambut Neji dan melempar jounin tersebut ke angkasa. Gaara itu adalah istrinya, jangan dekat-dekat!

Namun, entah kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak bisa, habis istrinya itu hampir tak punya teman dekat di Konoha. Seharusnya kan ia ikut senang bila Gaara menemukan teman bicara di desanya ini.

Naruto hanya diam memandang kedua pemuda itu bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dari gerak bahasa mereka, Naruto bisa membaca bahwa mereka senang dapat mengobrol seperti itu.

Entah kenapa… Naruto merasa terluka…

IoI

"Gaara…"

"Hm?" Gaara menoleh pada suaminya yang kini terbaring di sampingnya di tempat tidur.

"Kau akrab ya dengan Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Naruto, tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia melihat Gaara tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyanya balik. Ia melihat Naruto gelisah, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tidak… hanya saja, tadi kulihat kau ngobrol akrab dengan Neji," jawab Naruto sedikit meragukan, ia tidak mau berterus terang pada istrinya.

Gaara memandangnya dengan bingung. "Tadi aku belanja dan bertemu dengannya, lalu ia menawarkan diri untuk membantuku membawa barang belanjaan, itu saja."

Naruto terlihat ragu, namun ia hanya diam. "Oh..," gumamnya. Gaara merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh suaminya itu, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk memaksanya bicara. Hari sudah larut dan staminanya cepat terkuras karena mengandung buah hatinya dan suaminya itu.

Dengan cepat, Gaara segera tertidur, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merasa gelisah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi…

Ia masih merasa terluka.

IoI

"Hari ini kau tampak lesu."

Naruto menoleh, memandang Sai yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendengus dan mengaduk-aduk ramennya dengan perasaan kalut. Ia merasa tidak berselera hari ini.

"Ada masalah rumah tangga lagi?" tanya Sai, mencoba menebak masalah Naruto berhubung temannya itu menolak untuk bicara.

Naruto hanya mendengus lagi. Ia sendiri tidak paham, apakah ini termasuk masalah rumah tangga atau masalah akan dirinya sendiri.

Sai memandang Naruto dengan bingung, tumben sekali Naruto diam dan tidak nafsu memakan ramennya. Apa yang ada di depannya ini Naruto palsu? Ah, mana mungkin…

"Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku," bujuk Sai kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan pelan.

"Sai, menurutmu aku dan Gaara itu cocok tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Sai sedikit terkejut kemudian berpikir keras. Cocok?

"Uhm… aku tidak mengerti apa itu yang sebenarnya dibilang cocok. Kalian pasangan yang unik menurutku," jawab Sai jujur.

"U-unik?" tanya Naruto bingung, Sai mengangguk polos.

"Gaara yang cool dan dewasa , kau yang kekanankan dan ceria, unik kan?" tanya Sai. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Unik maksudmu, tidak seperti pasangan normal begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kurasa," jawab Sai yang memang kurang paham "common sense".

Sai tidak mengerti saat air muka Naruto memburuk. Apa dia salah ngomong lagi ya?

IoI

Gaara mengangkat belanjaan yang ada di kedua tangannya dengan keluhan, uhk… dengan perutnya yang besar seperti ini, membuat punggungnya sakit, ditambah dengan belanjaan berat ini membuat semuanya makin parah saja.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, stok makanan untuknya dan Naruto memang sangat cepat menyusut. Mengingat nafsu makannya sekarang yang hampir menyaingi suaminya itu, dengan cepat makanan segera menghilang ke dalam perut mereka.

Dan Naruto sibuk berlatih untuk menjadi Hokage. Bukannya ia tidak mau meminta bantuannya, tapi Gaara masih melakukan hal-hal yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Hanya karena ia hamil, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi ukh… dengan punggungnya yang seperti ini, ia menyesal tidak meminta bantuan Naruto.

"Ah, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh, menemukan sosok ninja dengan rambut panjang dan pupil mata yang pucat.

"Ah, Neji-san," katanya.

"Kau bawa belanjaan berat lagi, sini biar kubantu," katanya, dengan segera menawarkan bantuan.

"Oh iya, terima kasih, maaf ya," kata Gaara, merasa lega saat beban-beban itu menghilang dari tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti berat kan haru berbelanja dalam suasana panas seperti saat sedang hamil," kata Neji, menenteng belanjaannya dengan mudah.

"Iya sih, aku tahan dengan panasnya, tapi punggung ini… aduh," kata Gaara, menopang perutnya yang besar dan tangan yang lain menekan punggungnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Naruto saja untuk berbelanja?" tanya Neji. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggunya, maksudku… dengan semua latihan berat itu, tetua dan sebagainya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih sibuk," kata Gaara. Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, pasti berat kan untukmu? Apalagi yang kau kandung itu anaknya Naruto," wajah Gaara memerah mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara sedikit cemberut, Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, kupikir bayimu akan lebih aktif saja," katanya. Gaara membelai perutnya, merasakan bayinya bergerak-gerak di dalam rahimnya.

"Tidak juga, ia tidak rewel kok," kata Gaara.

"Berarti anak itu lebih mirip denganmu Gaara," kata Neji. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya, mungkin," kata Gaara.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sepanjang jalan tanpa sadar sepasang mata biru langit yang memandangi mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

IoI

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap istrinya yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Hm? Memangnya ada apa?"

Gaara mendesah, ia mencolek pipi Naruto dengan pipinya. "Kau cemberut terus seharian ini, kau marah padaku?" katanya.

Naruto menepis tangan Gaara sambil mendesah. "Tidak kok," katanya.

Gaara terdiam, memandang suaminya yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya, ada apa ya?

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terus.

Gaara mendekat ke Naruto dan meringkuk di sampingnya. Naruto hanya diam, tidak bereaksi. Gaara mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto masih tidak bereaksi. Gaara mencium bibir Naruto sebentar. Naruto akhirnya memandangnya.

"Coba ceritakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto hanya diam, seperti bimbang ingin bicara atau tidak.

"Hm, si kecil juga khawatir karena sikapmu begini, coba rasakan, dia jadi susah tidur," kata Gaara, menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya untuk merasakan pergerakan bayi mereka.

Naruto mendesah, ia kemudian mendekap Gaara. Gaara hanya diam didekap Naruto.

"Kau cinta padaku, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh, aku kan istrimu," kata Gaara.

Wajah Naruto tanpa tak puas. "Kalau dibandingkan aku dengan Neji, mana yang lebih baik?" tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Gaara kaget.

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa Neji?" tanya Gaara. Naruto cemberut dan melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku lihat kau sering bersamanya," kata Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan selingkuh, Naruto," kata Gaara menenangkan. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja… tetap saja…," Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto mendesah, ia bangkit, duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

Gaara ikut bangkit perlahan, sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia menggeser dirinya ke sebelah Naruto.

"Kalian kelihatan… cocok sekali, aku jadi kesal," kata Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Cocok?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan istrinya. "Ya, kalian berdua… sama-sama keren, tenang… disukai banyak gadis, entah lah… aku sendiri tidak mengerti…," kata Naruto lagi.

Gaara hanya diam sebentar, berusaha mengerti perasaan suaminya.

"Sementara kau denganku, kita kerjanya berantem terus tiap hari… entahlah… kadang aku berpikir, apa kita ini cocok atau tidak," kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia tersenyum, ia menyentuh pipi Naruto, membujuk agar suaminya itu menatap dirinya.

"Tapi yang kucintai itu kamu Naruto," katanya. Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Neji memang keren, dia baik, tenang dan berpikiran dingin, tapi… dia bukan Naruto, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ka-Kau memang aneh, kau ini mesum, berisik, emosian, tidak bisa menahan diri… tapi, t-tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikanmu, mengerti?" tanya Gaara, wajahnya memerah.

"Awalnya aku juga bingung, kenapa kita bisa menjadi berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya cuma menikah pura-pura, tapi akhirnya aku hamil. Aku tidak yakin bisa mencintaimu pada awalnya, tapi…," Gaara diam, ia menarik baju Naruto agar suaminya merunduk lalu ia mengecup pipinya.

"Aku cinta padamu, begitu juga si kecil ini," kata Gaara ke telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. Perasaan ragu segera sirna dari hatinya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau cuma menahan diri demi desa dan anak kita," kata Naruto. Gaara mendengus, kemudian mengecup Naruto lagi, kali ini di bibirnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian segera mencium balik Gaara.

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan orang menyentuhku bila aku tidak mencintainya," kata Gaara dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Naruto tertegun. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Benar juga ya? Aku saja tidak terhitung sudah kau pukul berapa kali," katanya kemudian tertawa kecil. Gaara lega melihat akhirnya Naruto tertawa juga.

"Oh ya, Gaara, kenapa kau cinta padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

Gaara terdiam, kemudian wajahnya memerah. "R-rahasia," katanya.

"Eeehhh? Kok gitu sih, ayo cerita dong, atau kuserang nih!" ancam Naruto, mendorong Gaara pelan ke tempat tidur.

"Hei, jangan! Ki-kita baru melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu!" tolak Gaara dengan wajah merah.

"Kau selalu berkata tidak, tapi kau yang berteriak paling keras Gaara," goda Naruto membuat wajah Gaara semakin memerah.

"Bodoh, bodoh!" kata Gaara, berusaha mendorong Naruto dari atas tubuhnya. Naruto hanya tertawa dan mencium pipi Gaara.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu Gaara, tubuh dan hatimu milikku," bisik Naruto.

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau juga," katanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Ya, aku, hatiku dan tubuhku juga milikmu Gaara," kata Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, ia hanya tertawa kecil saat Naruto mencium pipinya lagi dengan penuh kasih. Naruto berbaring di samping Gaara dengan tangannya mengelus perut Gaara yang membuncit.

"Kalau sampai Neji macam-macam, akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya," kata Naruto. Gaara hanya memutas matanya.

"Dasar cemburuan," kata Gaara.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya segera memerah.

"Hm? Kalau bukan cemburu, apa namanya?" tanya Gaara balik. Naruto hanya diam kemudian cemberut, membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kan manis Gaara, kau seksi sekali dengan kehamilanmu ini, aku takut akan ada orang lain yang menyerangmu nanti, itu saja," kata Naruto.

"Itu namanya cemburu Naruto."

Naruto hanya mendengus, kemudian mendekap Gaara.

"Ya deh, cemburu atau cerutu, terserah, yang penting aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Iya, iya Naruto sayang, ayo tidur," kata Gaara.

"Hm…," kata Naruto, mendekap Gaara erat.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kemudian segera terlelap di dalam pelukan suaminya.

Ternyata Naruto cemburuan juga ya?

Apa ya reaksinya kalau ia jalan lagi dengan Neji? Gaara segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan tertidur.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Episode garing<p>

Lagi gak dapet feelnya, biasa, habis ujian sih… oh ya, selamat nenunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalaninya

Review ya


	14. Chapter 14

Sudah lama gak update, sori… sibuk bikin doujin sama terus hampir kena tipes gara-gara kebanyakan begadang… ahaha…

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari salah satu reviewer. Thanks ya.

* * *

><p>Gaara membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat seteko air dengan perasan lemon yang diberi gula juga dua cangkir gelas. Ia menaiki lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar yang dahulu digunakan oleh suaminya saat mereka masih tidur terpisah. Di sana ia menemukan sekelompok Naruto, sedang kerja bakti membersihkan ruangan.<p>

"Aku buatkan lemon nih," kata Gaara, membuat Naruto girang dan para kagebunshin pun segera menghilang dengan bunyi "poof".

"Terima kasih!" sahut Naruto senang, segera menyambar gelas dengan penuh air lemon. Gaara memandangi ruangan yang sedang dibersihkan, ruangan yang akan digunakan sebagai ruangan bayi mereka.

Tadinya mereka sempat bertengkar, dimana ranjang bayi akan diletakkan.

Pada awalnya, Gaara ingin ranjang bayi diletakkan di kamar mereka saja, karena kamar mereka cukup luas. Dengan begitu, bila ada apa-apa Gaara tidak perlu pergi jauh.

Namun, hal itu segera dibantah Naruto. Ia tidak mau kamar mereka jadi sumpek dengan ranjang bayi, lemari tambahan juga box mainan yang pastinya membuat bergerak di sekitar kamar jadi susah.

Tapi, Gaara tahu alasan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bila bayi mereka ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, akan semakin sulit buat Naruto untuk menyentuh dirinya.

Hah… dasar suami mesum…

Tapi, akhirnya Gaara setuju juga. Karena itu di hari libur ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai mempersiapkan kamar untuk bayi mereka yang akan lahir.

Gaara duduk di salah satu sofa yang belum disingkirkan keluar oleh Naruto, tangannya dengan lembut membelai perutnya yang membulat, dimana janin mereka tertidur di dalamnya. Sudah 6 bulan, tinggal 3 bulan lagi sebelum bayi mereka lahir. Gaara merasa senang namun juga resah memikirkannya. Bisakah mereka menjadi orang tua yang baik dalam usia yang begitu muda?

Ia menatap Naruto dan kagebunshin-kagebunshinnya kerja keras, persis seperti tukang bangunan. Ada yang sedang mengeluarkan lemari, mengelap kaca, menyapu dan lain-lain. Gaara menahan senyum, Naruto sudah melarangnya untuk ikut membantu.

"Kalau sampai jatuh atau kenapa-napa bagaimana?!" keluh suaminya itu ketika Gaara hendak membantunya.

Karena itu Gaara hanya bisa menyiapkan konsumsi dan melihat suaminya bekerja.

"Kau pikir, kita perlu mengecat ruangan ini tidak, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, menghampirinya sambil melap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

Gaara diam sebentar, memandangi ruangan yang dicat dengan warna krem, yang sekarang sudah agak pudar.

"Kayaknya harus kita cat ulang," kata Gaara setuju. Naruto mengangguk. Ia duduk di sebelah Gaara, sementara kagebunshin-kagebunshin yang lain masih sibuk bekerja.

"Kalau begitu sekalian cat hari ini saja ya, kalau dikerjakan sekarang masih keburu kok. Mau cat warna apa?" tanya Naruto. Gaara diam lagi, ia membelai perutnya.

Warna apa ya?

Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan gender anak mereka pada Tsunade. Mereka ingin ini jadi kejutan. Warna yang cocok untuk perempuan dan laki-laki…

"Warna orange!" sahut Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Gaara serta merta menggeleng.

"Tidak, terlalu ngejreng," tolak Gaara yang jujur saja, mulai muak dengan warna itu.

"Eeeehh? Terus warna apa dong?" tanya Naruto. Gaara diam sebentar.

"Warna biru langit? Dengan gambar awan-awan putih?" usul Gaara. Naruto diam memikirkannya, tidak buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, gambar awannya memang gampang…, ya sudah, itu saja," kata Naruto riang. Ia segera bangkit.

"Aku mau beli catnya, kau mau ikut? Sekalian lihat ranjang-ranjang bayi di toko bayi yuk," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Gaara untuk bangkit.

"Uh… anakmu itu bikin aku susah bangun," gerutu Gaara, sedikit bercanda. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia mengecup pipi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar ya, terus kita ke toko itu."

IoI

Selesai membeli beberapa kaleng cat yang segera di bawa pulang oleh kagebunshin Naruto, Gaara dan Naruto yang asli segera mampir ke toko bayi untuk melihat-lihat ranjang.

Ternyata ranjang bayi juga banyak jenisnya, ada yang pakai kelambu, ada yang tidak. Pagarnya ada yang tinggi, ada yang tidak. Warnanya mulai dari pink sampai putih.

"Yang ini lucu ya," gumam Gaara, menarik lengan baju Naruto dan menunjuk salah satu ranjang berwarna biru, tanpa kelambu. Pagarnya tidak terlalu rapat dan tinggi. Besarnya pun lumayan.

"Yah, bagus juga, kau suka banget warna biru ya Gaara?" tanya Naruto, membuat Gaara terkejut. Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah. Tentu saja ia suka kan.

Itu kan warna mata suaminya. Tapi, Gaara tidak bicara, hanya diam saja. Naruto sendiri tidak sadar dan tidak bertanya lagi.

Selesai memilih ranjang, Gaara sempat melihat-lihat baju bayi. Baju dengan ukuran kecil-kecil dan motif yang imut-imut. Tapi, Gaara rasa ia masih butuh panduan untuk memilih baju, ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti. Baju untuk bayi yang masih mengenakan popok, yang celananya bisa dibuka atau yang baju dan celananya terpisah.

Mungkin kalau ada bukunya, ia bisa beli nanti.

"Tidak jadi beli baju?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menggeleng.

"Masih terlalu cepat, aku juga masih bingung," kata Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Gaara saja bingung apalagi dia, daritadi kerjanya cuma celingukan, seperti anak kesasar yang mencari ibunya.

"Kupikir, dipakaikan apa saja, anak kita pasti cocok-cocok saja deh," kata Naruto, dengan sembarang mengambil baju bayi berwarna putih dengan motif beruang teddy bear.

"Mana bisa begitu, sudah… nanti saja belinya," kata Gaara, menarik Naruto kembali ke ranjang tadi, hendak membelinya.

Selesai mereka membayar ranjang itu, Gaara dan Naruto pun pulang. Ranjang itu akan dikirim besok ke rumah mereka.

Gaara mendesah, masih banyak ya yang harus dipersiapkan untuk kelahiran anak mereka. Gaara pusing, ia harus mulai dari mana? Tapi…

Ia membelai perutnya, ia pasti bisa.

"Uh… sampe rumah harus ngecat deh…," keluh Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya, Gaara hanya tertawa kecil.

IoI

Saat Naruto mengecat, Gaara sibuk membaca buku yang ia punya. Buku tentang serba-serbi bayi dan cara pengasuhannya. Ia memang merasa sedikit tegang, semakin hari, semakin dekat waktu dimana ia dan Naruto akan menjadi orang tua.

Anak mereka nantinya seperti apa? Bagaimana cara membesarkannya? Gaara merasa sedikit menyesal karena ia dan Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki orang tua sebagai tempat bertanya.

Tapi, ia juga tidak menerima pengasuhan yang baik saat kecil. Begitu pula Naruto. Mereka hanya tumbuh dengan sendirinya, karena itu sifat mereka jadi sedikit kompleks.

Ia tidak mau anak mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka. Menjadi pembunuh ataupun bocah pembuat keonaran.

Ia ingin anak mereka bisa tumbuh senormal mungkin, melampaui orang tuanya, bila bisa. Menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan.

Tidak perlu menjadi anak yang hebat atau pun berprestasi, asalkan anak mereka bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup.

Gaara tersenyum membayangkannya, ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tendangan yang cukup kuat dari dalam perutnya. Benar-benar seperti Naruto… ayah anak sama saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, kerja suaminya itu bagaimana ya?

Mengingat Naruto itu suka ceroboh…

Gaara segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar bayi mereka, ia sedikit mengernyit saat mencium wangi cat basah yang tidak sedap dihirup. Namun, ia tersenyum saat menemukan kerjaan Naruto ternyata cukup rapi. Naruto dan beberapa kagebunshinnya sedang sibuk mengecat ulang kamar dengan cat dasar sebelum memulasnya jadi warna biru.

"Ah Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menoleh dengan wajah sedikit belepotan cat. Gaara ingin tertawa melihatnya, namun ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak… kau ingin makan apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Gaara. Naruto diam sebentar.

"Ngh… katsu deh, mau chicken katsu atau katsudon juga boleh," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata Naruto jago ngecat juga ya?

Yah, memang sih. Ninja itu kan kadang suka menerima misi aneh, seperti membersihkan kebun. Membetulkan rumah atau mengecat juga masuk di antaranya.

Tapi, bagus sih. Naruto jadi bisa diandalkan, kalau ada genteng bocor atau pintu rusak, ternyata orang mesum itu bisa membetulkannya dengan mudah.

Semua orang pasti punya kelebihan, termasuk Naruto juga.

Gaara segera turun ke lantai 1, menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah seharian bekerja keras, Naruto pasti capek. Ia harus membuat makan malam yang banyak dan enak.

"Ukh…," Gaara mengerang sedikit saat merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pada perutnya namun rasa itu segera hilang, membuatnya bingung.

Mungkin ia cuma terlalu capek karena terlalu banyak bergerak saja.

IoI

Naruto memperhatikan pekerjaannya, ia sudah selesai mengecat ulang kamar dengan cat dasar. Tinggal ditunggu kering dan ia cat lagi dengan warna biru.

"Ng… sebaiknya awannya digambar dengan cat putih di atas biru, atau pakai cat dasar saja ya?" gumam Naruto. Ia masih bingung, mungkin di atas cat biru saja ya? Memang sih lebih menguras tenaga tapi supaya hasilnya lebih bagus kan tidak apa-apa.

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melihat-lihat kamar. Kamar ini sudah dikosongkan karena mau di cat, tapi dulu ini kamarnya sebelum ia tidur bareng dengan Gaara. Sebentar lagi kamar ini akan diisi oleh anak mereka. Memikirkannya, Naruto jadi ingin tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Dari angkatan ninjanya, sepertinya cuma ia saja yang secepat ini menikah dan memiliki anak.

Tidak terasa sudah 6 bulan ya? Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah banyak hal terlewati ya…

Dari menikah pura-pura, tidur dengan Gaara, Gaara hamil…

Siapa yang menyangka ia akan menikahi kazekage muda itu? Takdir memang aneh…

Tapi, ia tetap senang. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap jatuh hati pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Meski sifatnya ketus dan agak kasar, namun Gaara sangat perhatian dan manis. Apalagi ia bisa meladeninya yang masih kekanakan dan mesum.

Meski sering bertengkar, namun semua masalah bisa terselesaikan dengan baik.

Yah, sebenarnya Naruto merasa agak was-was dengan kedatangan anak mereka yang semakin dekat. Bisa tidak ya ia jadi ayah yang baik? Jadi suami saja, ia masih sering kena hajar Gaara.

Ia juga tidak punya tempat bertanya…

Tapi, ia pasti bisa! Bukan, ia harus bisa! Ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali harus bisa. Demi anaknya, Gaara dan juga demi dirinya sendiri.

Demi keluarga barunya ini.

"Ukh… ayo sedikit lagi!" kata Naruto, memasukkan lebih banyak semangat. Ia mengecek apakah cat sudah cukup kering atau belum.

"Apa kalau dikasih angin rasengan jadi lebih cepat kering ya? Coba ah…"

IoI

"Tsunade-sensei, ada apa?" tanya Sakura, melihat Tsunade yang tampak bingung memperhatikan suatu berkas di mejanya. Sepertinya bukan berkas kerjaan…

"Ah tidak…, Sakura, kalau melihat ini, apa pendapatmu?" tanya Tsunade, menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada muridnya tersebut.

Sakura menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya. "I… Ini…"

"Iya, aku juga sedikit bingung dengan hal ini…," kata Tsunade. Wajah Sakura memucat dan ia memandang Tsunade.

"Kalau begini terus bisa berbahaya, apa anda sudah memberi tahu mereka?" tanya Sakura. Tsunade menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum yakin, Sakura. Ini adalah pertama kalinya terjadi, tak pernah ada hal ini sebelumnya. Karena itu aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan ini berbahaya atau tidak," kata Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

"Ta… Tapi, resikonya terlalu tinggi!" kata Sakura panik. Tsunade hanya mendesah.

"Kau benar… tapi, kita lihat dulu situasinya sebentar lagi, aku juga masih harus lebih mempelajari hal ini lagi," kata Tsunade, membuat Sakura diam.

"Kalau begini terus, Kazekage-sama, Gaara-san bisa…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, hanya diam bersama gurunya dengan kertas-kertas hasil pemeriksaan di tangannya.

IoI

"Ternyata jadi cepat kering! Yosh, kalau begini tinggal ngecat warna biru terus beres deh," kata Naruto riang, melihat percobaannya berhasil.

Deg!

Eh, lho… kok perasaannya tidak enak?

**Bocah…**

_Eh, Kyuubi… tumben, ada apa?_

**Cepat cek istrimu!**

_Ha? Ada apa dengan Gaara?_

**Sudah, cepat sana cek! Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres!**

Naruto tidak bertanya lagi, jarang sekali Kyuubi bicara padanya bukan tentang hal mesum tentang Gaara. Kalau sampai si rubah itu saja khawatir, artinya..

Ia segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia mencari Gaara dan menduga bahwa istrinya itu ada di dapur. Benar saja, ia menemukan Gaara di sana.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto panik, melihat Gaara meringkuk di lantai kesakitan dengan tangan memegangi perutnya.

"Na… Naruto… ukh…," gumam Gaara kesakitan. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Wajahnya memucat melihat keadaan Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto panik, setengah berteriak.

"Tidak tahu… perutku… sakit sekali," gumam Gaara. Naruto tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, ia segera mengangkat Gaara dan menggendongnya.

Ia harus ke Tsunade sekarang!

Tbc

* * *

><p>Pendek… sori ya, lagi sakit sih… apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara sebenarnya? Tebak ya…<p>

Oh ya, ada juga yang nanya ini fanfic tamatnya kapan? Ng... kapan ya? Saya juga gak tau... saya sih pengennya tamat pas anaknya lahir... tapi apa mau lanjut terus untuk ngeliatin gimana Naruto dan Gaara membesarkan anak mereka? Terserah sih... tolong pendapatnya ya...

Tolong reviewnya…


	15. Chapter 15

Sori updatenya lama, maklum, saya kena tipes dan berulang kali jatuh sakit, sampe di rawat di rumah sakit segala... huhuhu…

Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, terima kasih ya untuk reviewnya, benar-benar memberi semangat!

* * *

><p>Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat sementara ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tenang! Namun ia tak bisa diam, ia hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, menatap istrinya tercinta kesakitan. Tsunade dan Sakura berupaya untuk menangani Gaara dengan cepat, namun hal itu tak bisa membuat Naruto tenang. Air muka mereka saat melihat ia menggendong Gaara yang kesakitan terlihat agak janggal. Terlihat seperti cemas namun sudah menduga sebelumnya.<p>

Tapi tenang saja, tenang… tenang… Naruto menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, ia harus tenang. Dari dulu ia memang paling buruk dalam mengontrol kesabaran, tidak bisa tenang. Tapi ia harus belajar untuk tenang, ia sudah menikah, ia harus belajar menjadi suami yang baik. Dan ia juga akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi, ia harus bisa bersabar dan tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tsunade akan mengobati Gaara, semuanya akan beres.

Namun, harapan Naruto buyar saat Tsunade menghampirinya dengan wajah lesu, meski terlihat tegar. "Naruto, aku perlu bicara denganmu," katanya dengan nada rendah. Naruto ingin bertanya, namun Tsunade segera menggiringnya ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Gaara yang kesakitan hanya berdua dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak.

Tsunade memandangnya dengan wajah muram, membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Sejujurnya, bulan lalu aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat memeriksa Gaara," mulai Tsunade, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menyela.

"Ada chakra aneh yang bersanding dengan janin kalian, kemungkinan ini karena bijuu kalian," tambah Tsunade, membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

"Tadinya aku sempat berpikir, apa mungkin chakra ini akan berkembang menjadi bijuu.., tapi aku rasa tidak," tambah Tsunade lagi, membuat Naruto agak tenang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila Gaara mengandung monster, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Tapi, Naruto, chakra ini, masuk ke dalam calon bayi kalian, hampir mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara," jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi… anakku dan Gaara nanti, ketika lahir akan memiliki bijuu di dalam tubuhnya?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi lebih jauh apakah anakmu akan berkembang secara normal atau tidak, tapi saat ini, chakra yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh anakmu membuatnya kesakitan begitu pula Gaara," jelas Tsunade lagi.

"A.. apa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, Tsunade-baachan?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade menggeleng.

"Aku bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya tapi tak bisa menghilangkannya, kita hanya bisa berharap Gaara dan bayi kalian bisa bertahan melewati semua ini," ucap Tsunade dengan getir. Ia bisa melihat Naruto terlihat terguncang, air mata mulai menggenang di pelipis matanya. Namun, ia segera mengerjap dan mengusapnya, menolak untuk menangis.

Naruto segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan, hatinya terasa ngilu mendengar erangan kesakitan Gaara. Langkahnya dengan gontai menghampiri istrinya, sementara Sakura segera mundur, mencoba memberi jarak pada keduanya.

Gaara terlihat kesakitan, wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan ia terlihat begitu tegang. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat Naruto menghampirinya, ia hanya diam saat Naruto dengan lembut mengusap pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto sedikit bergetar. Gaara mengetahui kalau suaminya itu berbohong, senyum yang diberikan padanya terlalu sedih dan terpaksa, namun Gaara tetap membeli kebohongan itu. Ia tersenyum balik meski perutnya terus terasa sakit.

Sakura dan Tsunade segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto merangkak naik ke ranjang, memeluk Gaara erat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, ia begitu takut saat membayangkan bagaimana Gaara dan anaknya mungkin akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun, Naruto menolak tangisannya, ia tidak mau membuat Gaara ketakutan dan bersedih.

Naruto mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut dan mengecup dahinya. Tangannya yang lain mengusap pelan perut Gaara. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar keduanya selamat, namun sayangnya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali berdoa dan menunggu.

Gaara merintih kesakitan, ia memeluk Naruto erat, air matanya berjatuhan meski ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Naruto dengan lembut mengusapnya.

_Apa Gaara akan baik-baik saja? _Tanya Naruto ke dalam dirinya. Menanti jawaban dari bijuu yang punya andil dalam masalah ini.

_**Aku yakin ia cukup kuat, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah host dari Shukaku.**_

_Apa Gaara juga mengandung anakmu?_

_**Kau sudah dengar apa yang wanita tadi katakan.**_

_Kau… menyayanginya?_

Naruto menunggu jawaban Kyuubi untuk beberapa saat.

_**Bagi makhluk sepertiku, tak ada kata 'sayang'. Jika ia memang tak cukup kuat, ia tidak pantas hidup. Tapi…**_

_Tapi?_

_**Sama sepertimu, ia juga anak pertamaku.**_

Naruto terdiam, kemudian tersenyum. Ia tahu, meski tidak mau mengakuinya, Kyuubi juga khawatir dan tidak mau kehilangan anaknya.

Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, ia harus percaya…

Naruto mendekap Gaara erat, sambil terus menenangkannya. Ia harus kuat, untuk Gaara dan bayi mereka.

"Aku cinta padamu."

Gaara tertegun sebentar, ia mendongak dan menatap Naruto keheranan. Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya dengan lembut.

"Aku cinta padamu Gaara, juga bayi kita."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, napasnya pendek dan cepat, masih kesakitan, namun dadanya menghangat. Ia tersenyum balik dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Naruto," ucap Gaara sambil menahan sakit.

Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara yang terasa dingin, hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan pilu, namun ia harus kuat.

IoI

Rasa sakit yang menyerang Gaara, rasa sakit yang seperti menusuk-nusuk perutnya, terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia sempat berpikir, apakah rasanya nanti ketika ia akan melahirkan juga seperti ini?

Namun, Naruto terus berada di sampingnya, memeluknya, menenangkannya. Gaara merasa sedih dan depresi saat memikirkan anak mereka, namun Naruto mengusir semua pikiran gelap itu.

Ia harus kuat.

Detik terasa seperti menit, waktu seakan terulur menjadi jauh lebih panjang. Setiap tarikan napas yang Gaara ambil, disertai dengan usahanya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Meski rasa sakit itu terus datang, namun ia tidak akan berhenti berjuang.

Ia ingin hidup. Ia juga ingin anaknya semangat. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Ia sangat mencintainya. Ia tak ingin pergi.

Setiap air mata yang mengalir segera dihapus oleh Naruto. Membuat rasa pedihnya berkurang.

Waktu berlalu, terasa begitu lama untuk pasangan suami istri itu. Saat mentari esok mulai menampkkan diri, Gaara mengerjap saat merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan berangsur hilang.

Ia mencoba untuk bergerak dan keheranan saat ia tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya ngilu pada otot karena terus menerus tegang semalaman juga tubuhnya yang terasa lelah karena tak tidur.

"Naruto."

Naruto mendongak, kelihatan berantakan dan lelah. Gaara mendongak dan mengecup pipinya, membuat mata Naruto lebih terjaga.

"Ohayo," sapanya dengan senyum cerah. Mata Naruto terbelalak dan ia menyentuh kedua pipi Gaara dengan telapak tangannya. Senyum mulai mekar di bibirnya saat Gaara tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia kesakitan dan ia pun terlihat segar juga sehat.

"Gaara!" pekik Naruto girang, segera memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto balik.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," gumam Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh," omel Naruto, namun senyum tak pergi meninggalkan wajahnya.

Mata Gaara membelalak saat melihat air mata berjatuhan dari mata suaminya. "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir," gumam Naruto dengan mata yang basah.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto menangis sepuasnya, tahu bagaimana suaminya itu berusaha keras menahan air mata itu untuknya, agar ia tak merasa khawatir ataupun sedih.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan lakukan itu lagi," omel Naruto lagi, menghapus air matanya juga mengelap hidungnya yang basah. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu lain kali, kau yang hamil," balas Gaara.

"Oh, sayangnya, hanya kau yang punya rahim di sini, jadi kau yang harus melahirkan semua anak-anak kita," kata Naruto, memeluk Gaara, mencium pipinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Dasar rubah mesum, kau masih ingin menghamiliku lagi?" tanya Gaara, mencubit Naruto, namun suaminya tak mau melepaskannya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara, aku ingin punya keluarga besar, kalau bisa… 10 bagaimana? Kyuubi kan ekor 9, tambah Shukaku ekor 1, jadi 10!" seru Naruto, hanya menuai pukulan-pukulan kecil dari Gaara yang gemas padanya.

Keduanya segera tertawa dan bertatapan. Naruto segera mencium Gaara dengan lembut, menikmati bibir Gaara yang kini terasa begitu hangat.

IoI

"Tunggu sebentar ya, jangan buka matamu…"

Gaara hanya mampu mengikuti tuntunan Naruto sementara kedua matanya ditutup dengan selembar kain. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kejutan untuknya. Entah kapan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan kejutan itu mengingat si pirang setia menemani Gaara di rumah sakit hingga kondisinya pulih betul.

Ia sekarang sudah kembali berada di rumahnya, namun Naruto bersikeras untuk menutup matanya dari pintu depan. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan sifat Naruto yang memang masih kekanakan. Namun, justru sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya makin sayang pada suaminya itu.

Perutnya yang kian membesar membuatnya agak kesulitan berjalan, dengan satu tangan menopang perutnya dan tangan yang lain dituntun Naruto, Gaara hanya diam mengikuti arah kemana Naruto membawanya.

Gaara mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, kemudian Naruto melepaskan ikatan pada kain yang menutupi matanya.

Gaara mengerjapkan mata, berusaha terbiasa dengan terangnya ruangan. Namun, kemudian matanya segera terbelalak.

Ia melihat kamar yang dipersiapkan sebagai kamar bayi mereka, sebelum ia masuk ke rumah sakit, sudah rapi dipenuhi perabotan. Ia melihat ranjang bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan, sebuah lemari yang bercat warna-warni, sebuah box berisi mainan, sebuah sofa yang ada di dekat jendela. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan adalah dindingnya.

Dinding kamar sudah dicat ulang, seperti warna langit lengkap dengan perubahan warnanya. Paling bawah dimulai dengan langit fajar yang berwarna keunguan, dilanjut menjadi langit biru dilengkapi awan putih, di bagian atas langit berubah menjadi senja berwarna oranye dan bagian langit-langit adalah langit malam yang dipenuhi cahaya bintang.

"Kau suka? Susah lho, mengecat ini, untung aku dibantu sama Sai," kata Naruto, tersenyum puas melihat Gaara yang terpana.

"Ini hebat sekali…," gumam Gaara. Naruto tersenyum, ia menuntun Gaara untuk duduk di sofa di dekat jendela. Pasti capek baginya harus terus berdiri.

Gaara masih memperhatikan langit yang dilukis pada dinding, benar-benar indah. Ia tahu pasti sebagian besar yang mengerjakan adalah Sai, mengingat betapa indah perpaduan langit serta awan yang berubah warna.

"Aku tahu kau suka langit, terutama langit senja kan? Aku juga suka, lalu Sai memberiku ide untuk membuat ini semua," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk kemudian bersandar pada Naruto yang membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku harus memberinya hadiah," gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Cukup beri dia buku 'bagaimana caranya untuk jatuh cinta', aku rasa dia akan sangat senang," usul Naruto kemudian tertawa, membayangkan Sai yang sampai sekarang belum paham apa itu 'cinta'.

Gaara membiarkan dirinya menikmati belaian yang Naruto berikan padanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Naruto mendesah kemudian memeluknya.

"Tadinya aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan sendiri lagi, mengerikan sekali," gumam Naruto sambil menerawang jauh.

Gaara hanya terdiam, ia segera menggenggam tangan Naruto yang kelihatan bergetar. Tampaknya, kejadian kemarin sudah memberikan trauma tersendiri pada Naruto. Meski tampaknya, suaminya itu berusaha keras untuk tetap tegar di rumah sakit.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Gaara, aku sudah cukup puas terus hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila aku kehilangan dirimu dan anak kita," tambah Naruto, mendekap Gaara erat, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Aku juga tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu, Naruto," kata Gaara, membelai pipi Naruto, berusaha menenangkannya.

Naruto menatap Gaara, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Ia ingin terus bersama istrinya ini. Meski sering diwarnai dengan pertengkaran dan salah paham, namun selama ia hidup bersama dengan Gaara, ia merasa benar-benar bahagia. Ia akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki 'keluarga'. Seseorang yang menjadi tempatnya berpulang, bukan hanya untuk istirahat dan makan namun tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melepas semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

Ia ingin membesarkan anak mereka berdua. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah mereka berdua bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik atau tidak mengingat umur mereka yang sangat muda, namun ia akan tetap mencobanya. Menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi ayah yang baik, menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik.

Gaara bisa merasakan semua perasaan Naruto, ia mendekap Naruto erat, berusaha membalas apa yang suaminya rasakan. Ia juga sama, ia sangat mencintai suaminya dan ingin membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersamanya. Meski dosa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu mungkin membuatnya tak pantas untuk menerima semua ini, tapi ia tak peduli.

Mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka, hanya untuk menarik napas sebelum mereka berciuman lagi dan lagi. Posisi Gaara sudah bergeser ke pangkuan suaminya, ia ingin mendekapnya lebih erat, namun perutnya yang besar menghalanginya.

"Ah!"

Naruto tersentak, wajahnya segera menjadi panik saat mendengar Gaara memekik pelan. "Kenapa? Kau sakit lagi?" tanyanya kalang kabut.

Namun, Gaara hanya memberikannya senyuman, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Naruto keheranan namun ia segera terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah tendangan kecil di dalam perut Gaara.

"Ia tampak sehat," gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan mendekap Gaara sambil membelai perutnya.

"Sepertinya ia akan hebat dalam taijutsu," tambah Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Seperti ayahnya," tambah Gaara, membuat wajah Naruto memerah sedikit kemudian ia mengecup pipi Gaara.

"Berarti kau harus siap dengan semua keonaran yang akan ia lakukan," goda Naruto membuat Gaara cemberut. Ia mencubit perut Naruto yang segera menyuarakan protesnya.

"Asal ia tidak mesum seperti dirimu," ucap Gaara, hanya membuat Naruto tertawa nervous.

"Percayalah Gaara, aku hanya mesum karena dirimu," kata Naruto, mencium pundak Gaara. Gaara hanya memutar matanya.

"Aku dengar kau punya banyak jurus mesum, juga sering mengintip pemandian umum wanita saat kecil," tuduh Gaara, membuat Naruto gelagapan.

"I-itu cuma iseng kok!" kilah Naruto, mulai panik saat Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oh ya? Terus kau juga masih sering menatap wanita-wanita seksi kan? Kenapa? Menyesal menikah denganku yang laki-laki ini?" tuduh Gaara lagi. Naruto segera menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, maksudku, uh… aku tidak pernah kok tergoda dengan mereka, aku hanya cinta padamu," kata Naruto panik, wajahnya memerah mendengar semua tuduhan yang Gaara lontarkan padanya.

Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Naruto sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk kena hajar bogem pasir lagi. Setidaknya jangan sampai ia merusak dinding kamar ini, nanti susah membetulkannya.

Gaara menarik kerah Naruto, menarik suaminya agar sejajar dengannya. "Kau tidak boleh mendekati orang lain, mau wanita ataupun laki-laki, kau adalah milikku," kata Gaara dengan tegas.

Naruto hanya terpana, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Gaara segera mencium Naruto dengan posesif, membuat Naruto ingin tertawa namun membiarkan istrinya melakukan apa yang ia suka.

Istrinya memekik saat ia merasakan dua tangan yang meraba bokongnya, dengan wajah merah ia memelototi Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Dasar mesum!" omel Gaara.

"Hanya untukmu Gaara, hanya untukmu," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

IoI

"Sai!"

Shinobi berkulit pucat menoleh, melihat Naruto menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Setelah dirinya dipaksa kerja rodi beberapa hari yang lalu, mau apa lagi si pirang kepadanya?

"Ini hadiah untukmu, dari Gaara," kata Naruto, menyodorkan sebuah kado kepada teman setimnya itu. Sai menerimanya dengan pandangan sedikit heran.

"Anggap saja sebagai bayaranmu telah membantuku mencat kamar itu," jelas Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Sai.

Sai membuka bungkus kadonya dan menemukan sebuah buku 'menemukan cinta sejati' di baliknya. Ia menatap Naruto kebingungan namun segera tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya, dengan senang segera membuka isi bukunya.

"Semoga kau bisa segera menemukan pujaan hatimu," kata Naruto, puas melihat Sai senang.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus menghamili seseorang sepertimu, kemudian menikahinya?" tanya Sai polos, membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukan begitu caranya!" pekik Naruto marah. Sai hanya bingung menatap Naruto yang marah.

Melihat Sai yang kebingungan dan menunjukkan wajah tak berdosa, Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Pokoknya, jangan pernah menghamili orang lain tanpa ijin," jelas Naruto lagi, berusaha sabar.

"Oh, kalau begitu, yang kau lakukan itu salah ya?" tanya Sai lagi dengan polos. Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu putus di dalam dirinya, mungkin urat 'kesabaran'nya.

Saat itulah Sai belajar untuk tidak mengungkit-ngungkit kesalahan orang lain, terutama kesalahan calon hokage yang ternyata cukup pemarah itu.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Yosh, review ya! Review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Soriii… baru update sekarang…. Hah! Maaf ya! Aku sibuk banget dengan tugas kuliah, jangankan mau update, mau istirahat nonton film aja gak bisa! AHHHHHH!

Tapi setidaknya tugasku sekarang sudah mendingan, jadi aku sempet update. Oh ya ada beberapa orang yang nanya tentang Gaara, gimana dia hamil padahal Shukaku udah mati dll.

Aduh… saya perasaan udah ngomong di chapter 1 deh, fanfic ini tuh setengah AU, dimana Shukaku **gak mati**, Naruto gak ngejar Sasuke dan apa yang terjadi di manganya deh. Ini cuma ngikutin sampe awal Shipudden, Gaara jadi kazekage, selebihnya AU. Ok?

Yosh, lanjut ke cerita!

* * *

><p>Di tengah malam, saat dimana waktunya orang tertidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran. Dimana Naruto sudah tertidur lelap. Gaara justru terbangun dari tidurnya. Setengahnya adalah salah sang bayi yang menendang-nendang di dalam rahimnya dan setengahnya lagi adalah kegelisahannya yang sulit membuatnya tidur.<p>

Ia menatap cemas ke arah suaminya yang tengah tidur pulas. Ingin sekali membangunkannya namun ia tak tega. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sudah bekerja keras, mempelajari banyak dokumen rahasia juga belajar jurus-jurus baru. Setiap pulang ke rumah, si pirang selalu kelelahan dan hanya mampu untuk makan, mandi lalu tidur.

Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidur perlahan, perutnya yang besar membuatnya sulit merubah posisi. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Naruto sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dengan perlahan, sambil menopang perutnya yang besar dan punggungnya yang sakit, Gaara berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan susu dari kulkas. Kemudian susu itu ia hangatkan di microwave.

Ditemani segelas susu hangat, Gaara duduk di sofa dengan muram. Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya, berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang kini mungkin sedang senang latihan taijutsu di dalam perutnya.

Ia merasa gelisah akhir-akhir ini…

Masih terngiang-ngiang saat dimana ia jatuh sakit dua minggu yang lalu. Wajah Naruto yang ketakutan, rasa sakitnya, kemudian tangis mereka berdua…

Gaara merasa takut ia akan jatuh sakit kembali.

Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya.

Entah apa yang dikandungnya sekarang, anak manusia, jinchuuriki, atau…?

Gaara menghela napas, berusaha untuk tenang sambil menyeruput susu hangatnya. Ia tidak boleh stress, ia harus bisa berpikir positif.

Tapi, sulit rasanya ingin berpikir positif saat Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ada yang tidak dikatakan suaminya tenang anak mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto memilih untuk diam dan tidak memberitahu Gaara.

Bukannya Gaara tidak percaya pada Naruto, namun hal itu juga membuatnya gelisah.

Sekarang, bila Gaara melihat anak-anak kecil di sekitarnya, hatinya merasa pilu. Bisakah anaknya menjadi anak normal seperti mereka? Bisa bermain, berteman dan tertawa?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat air mata menggenang di mata Gaara. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai perutnya yang besar.

Ia sudah 6 bulan sekarang, hampir menginjak 7 bulan.

Tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum anaknya lahir ke dunia.

Namun, bisakah itu terjadi? Apa ia dan anaknya bisa melewati proses persalinan yang berat dengan lancar?

Banyak hal yang membuat Gaara gelisah dan tak bisa tidur. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa ikut membangunkan suaminya dan hanya terus merenung sendirian di dalam sepinya malam.

IoI

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sinar mentari memasuki kamarnya dan Gaara. Ia mengerjap, mengeluh dan menutup dirinya kembali dengan selimut. Namun, ia harus bangun. Ia harus segera berangkat dan memulai sesi baru dengan Tsunade untuk mempelajari dokumen-dokumen rahasia Negara.

Belum lagi latihan jurus baru dengan Kakashi.

Semakin lama semakin dekat waktunya ia akan menjadi Hokage. Ia tak tahu, apakah mungkin bulan depan atau dua bulan lagi sampai ia diresmikan menjadi Hokage?

Padahal ia ingin memberikan perhatiannya full kepada Gaara.

Istrinya itu akhir-akhir ini tampak muram, tapi bodohnya ia malah disibukkan oleh hal lain.

Oh ya, Gaara…

Naruto segera membuka matanya, mencari Gaara yang tak ada di sampingnya. Ia merasa kecewa sedikit, namun tahu kalau istrinya itu pasti sibuk mencuci atau membuat sarapan.

Naruto segera bangkit sambil meregangkan badannya sendiri hingga sendinya berbunyi. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, tak lupa membereskan tempat tidurnya dulu. Ia harus membantu Gaara, kasihan istrinya itu semakin lama semakin kesulitan melakukan banyak hal karena perutnya yang besar.

Kemudian Naruto segera cuci muka, ganti baju dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Benar saja, tercium aroma masakan dan sosok istrinya ada di sana. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Gaara yang sesekali meregangkan pinggangnya, mungkin beban anak mereka begitu menyiksa tubuhnya. Derita menjadi seorang ibu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto ke belakang Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Naruto…," gumam Gaara terkejut saat ia merasakan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara dengan lembut.

"Ohayo Gaara…," gumamnya.

"Hng…," balas Gaara, sibuk memasak sarapan, tidak memperdulikan Naruto. Naruto merasa kecewa dengan sambutan yang dingin. Ia menyelinapkan tangannya, mematikan kompor, membuat Gaara kesal, namun sebelum omelan keluar dari mulut istrinya, Naruto sudah menutup mulut yang kecil itu dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Sudah lama ia tidak bermanja-manja dengan istrinya, dasar tugas sialan…

Gaara mengerang di dalam ciuman mereka, membuat Naruto jadi terpancing. Di peluk istrinya lebih erat sembari memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang mulut istrinya itu.

Tapi, semuanya buyar saat Gaara mendorongnya dengan kasar, membuat Naruto terkejut. Gaara kelihatan kesal juga kecewa, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus segera berangkat, jangan main-main," katanya, kembali menyalakan kompor dan memasak kembali.

Naruto hanya diam di tempat, menyadari sesuatu mengganggu istrinya. Ada apa? Apa karena dirinya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, menepuk pundaknya. Namun, Gaara tidak memberikan reaksi, membuat hati Naruto semakin kalut.

Ada apa sebenarnya…?

Gaara mendesah dan menoleh ke suaminya. "Tolong cepat siapkan meja makan, kau bisa terlambat," kata Gaara lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

Namun Naruto hanya diam, senyum perlahan mengembang di bibirnya saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide untuk membuat Gaara kembali senang.

"Tidak, aku tidak masuk hari ini," katanya, membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sebentar lagi akan jadi Hokage, jangan main-main," omel Gaara namun Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Apa gunanya aku jadi Hokage kalau aku tidak bisa membuat istriku senang?" tanya Naruto, membuat pipi Gaara memerah karenanya.

Gaara hanya diam saat Naruto menganggandeng tangannya.

"Gaara, kencan yuk!" kata Naruto ceria, membuat Gaara tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ke-kencan?" tanya istrinya itu kebingungan namun juga malu, pipinya begitu merah hinggan Naruto ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Iya, aku sendiria baru sadar, selama ini kan aku tak pernah kencan denganmu," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita kan sudah menikah, untuk apa kencan lagi?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menarik dagu Gaara untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa dong, nggak ada yang ngelarang ini," kata Naruto, membuat Gaara tidak bisa membantah. Suaminya itu memang bila sudah bertekad ingin melakukan sesuatu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Gaara hanya mendesah, tanda ia menyerah dan ikut saja dengan kemauannya Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa membuat Gaara senang hari ini.

IoI

"Kita sebenarnya mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gaara pada suaminya, yang kini tengah menggendongnya dan melompat dari atap ke atap lainnya. Tangannya dengan erat mengalungi leher Naruto, ia takut jatuh.

"Kau akan tahu," kata Naruto, berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Dengan segera mereka keluar dari gerbang Konoha, hanya sempat memberi salam senyum pada petugas jaga di sana sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah hutan.

Gaara hanya mendesah dan mendekap Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku berat ya?" tanya Gaara di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Ia tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana namun ia tahu Naruto pasti lelah terus menggendongnya seperti ini.

"Tidak kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Meski sebenarnya tangannya mulai pegal, namun ia tidak peduli. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Gaara berjalan sendiri, dengan perut besar itu, Gaara berjalan selambat kura-kura.

"Tenang saja, sudah hampir sampai," kata Naruto, berusaha menghibur Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan dan menutup matanya, ia bisa merasakan bayinya sudah bangun dan bergerak-gerak lagi di dalam perutnya. Sepertinya senang atau takut karena dibawa pergi seperti ini? Gaara tidak tahu.

"Yosh… sampai!" gumam Naruto senang sambil terengah-engah. Gaara membuka matanya, ia hampir tertidur tadi. Matanya terbelalak saat tahu dimana mereka sekarang.

Penginapan ini… ini tempat mereka berbulan madu kan?

"Na… Naruto, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gaara, sedikit kesal juga malu. Rasanya ia bisa mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi di sini 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa? Aku suka kok di sini, lagipula di sini lumayan jauh dari Konoha, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu," kata Naruto, meregangkan ototnya yang lelah.

Gaara hanya diam mendengarnya, ia melihat kembali penginapan mewah yang ada di depannya. Apa lagi rencana Naruto? Ia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikir suaminya itu.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Naruto, menarik tangan Gaara memasuki penginapan mewah yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Naruto segera membuat reservasi, sementara wajah Gaara kembali memerah saat ingat semua kejadian yang terjadi di penginapan ini. Saat mereka baru menikah, mandi bersama sampai…

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto dan Gaara menoleh untuk melihat seorang wanita tua yang sama dengan yang mereka lihat 6 bulan yang lalu. Nenek itu memberi hormat, membuat Gaara dan Naruto merasa kikuk.

"Selamat datang kembali, saya senang anda kembali ke sini dan oh…," mulut nenek itu membulat melihat besarnya perut Gaara sekarang. Wajah Gaara memanas saat pandangan nenek itu diarahkan ke perutnya, tangannya berusaha menarik baju yang ia kenakan agar perutnya tak menyembul keluar.

"Sepertinya anda berdua akan memiliki momongan segera, saya ikut senang," kata nenek itu kemudian tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Wajah Naruto ikut memerah mendengarnya, malu karena ia memang menghamili Gaara di penginapan ini.

"Ya begitu lah… uh, jadi kami kemari ingin menyewa kamar yang dulu pernah kami tempati saat bulan madu, apa bisa?" tanya Naruto, berusaha meredam warna merah di pipinya.

"Oh, tentu saja bisa, Kebetulan kamar itu sedang kosong sekarang, mari saya antar," kata nenek itu, segera menuntun mereka kembali ke kamar mereka yang dulu pernah mereka tempati.

Wajah Gaara terus memerah saat nenek itu terus berusaha mencuri pandang padanya, entah karena heran akan adanya laki-laki yang bisa hamil atau malah senang karena Naruto sudah sukses menghamilinya.

"Ini dia kamarnya," kata nenek itu, membuka pintu kamar yang masih sama seperti dulu.

Kamar yang luas dengan pemandian air panas pribadi, persis seperti apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"Wah… terima kasih, aku rasa, aku dan Gaara akan menyewa kamar ini untuk beberapa hari," kata Naruto. Nenek itu mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja… oh ya, saya akan mengambilkan yukata yang lebih besar untuk Kazekage-sama, tunggu sebentar," kata nenek itu sebelum menghilang ke tempat lain.

Naruto segera meregangkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, menikmati luasnya kamar dan pemandangan yang ada di luar.

"Naruto, kau mau menyewa kamar selama itu… apa nanti Tsunade-sama tidak marah?" tanya Gaara, dengan perlahan berusaha duduk di atas tatami yang wangi, Naruto segera membantunya, menuntun tubuh Gaara untuk duduk dengan perlahan.

"Biar saja… aku kan juga butuh liburan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Gaara hanya menghela napasnya, apa jadinya kalau suaminya ini jadi Hokage? Gaara tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau melihat kau terus-terusan murung," tambah Naruto, membuat pipi Gaara kemerahan. Gaara memalingkan wajah, namun Naruto menarik dagunya perlahan untuk menatapnya.

"Gaara…," gumam Naruto rendah, menyodorkan bibirnya perlahan pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menutup matanya, siap dicium Naruto.

"Permisi, ini yukata untuk anda," kata nenek itu membuyarkan mereka.

"Oh… ah! Iya, terima kasih!" kata Naruto dengan malu, nenek itu hanya tertawa saja. Ia mengambil yukata itu dari tangan nenek tersebut.

"Bila ada perlu silahkan panggil saya," kata nenek itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Gaara menghela napas, Naruto malah ingin tertawa. Kenapa mereka jadi seperti pasangan pengantin baru lagi? Konyol sekali…

"Ganti baju yuk," kata Naruto, segera menyerahkan yukata itu pada Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, perlahan membuka bajunya. Naruto beralih ke lemari di kamar itu, mengambil sebuah yukata untuknya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menanggalkan pakaiannya, sementara ia melirik pada Gaara. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia melihat istrinya tanpa busana, tapi tetap saja ia merasa lapar.

Uh… payah! Ia datang ke sini untuk membuat Gaara kembali bersemangat, bukan untuk melepaskan hasrat mesumnya!

Setelah obi yukatanya terpasang rapi, Naruto segera berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Gaara dibalut yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah.

"Yukata ini untuk perempuan…," gumam Gaara sedikit kesal, tangannya sibuk mengikat obi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat kan?" tanyanya, puas melihat perut Gaara yang besar tampak jelas. Pipi Gaara hanya kemerahan, ia malu dan ingin sekali menyembunyikan perutnya di suatu tempat, andai saja…

Gaara hanya terdiam saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti pengantin baru yang masih suci dan belum pernah disentuh suaminya? Padahal sudah jelas perutnya yang besar adalah bukti bagaimana suaminya sudah sukses menanamkan benihnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Gaara merapat ke tembok, tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kian cepat. Sudah lama Naruto tak menyentuhnya dengan intense karena sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Gaara hanya diam saat Naruto menjebaknya dengan memposisikan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Gaara, mengurungnya di antara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"Kau tampak manis lho," puji Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil dengan pipi yang merah.

Naruto menarik dagu Gaara perlahan, mengecup bibir Gaara yang mungil dan manis. Sang istri segera menutup matanya, merasakan semburat perasaan lega karena sentuhan suaminya. Meski terhalang oleh perut Gaara yang besar, Naruto berusaha merangkul Gaara.

Gaara mengerang saat Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Naruto sendiri sedang mati-matian berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Gaara. Begitu mulut mereka berpisah, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memandang Gaara. Wajahnya sendiri merah, agak malu karena dirinya merespon dengan baik ciumannya dengan baik. Tapi, Gaara sedang murung, ia tak mau jadi suami mesum yang hanya tahu menuruti kemauan hasratnya saja.

Gaara sendiri termenung melihat Naruto yang tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menyerangnya. Biasanya di saat begini, Naruto pasti akan menyerangnya, tak peduli pada apapun lagi.

"Uhm… apa kau lelah?" tanya Naruto sedikit canggung.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, punggungnya mulai terasa sakit lagi karena terus berdiri, ia juga capek setelah perjalanan jauh tadi, meski bukan ia yang berlari.

"Kalau kau capek, tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan saat makan siang," kata Naruto lembut, akhirnya bisa menguasai diri. Gaara hanya termangu kemudian tersenyum, ia merasa lega Naruto mau mengendalikan dirinya. Bukan dalam arti kata ia tak ingin melayani suaminya hari ini, hanya saja ia merasa lelah dan perasan murung masih menyelimuti hatinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menyiapkan futon, lalu membantu Gaara untuk berbaring. Gaara segera membuat dirinya nyaman di balik selimut, memandang Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto merunduk dan mengecup dahinya, membuat dada Gaara menjadi hangat.

"Kau tidak tidur bersamaku?" tanya Gaara, menyembunyikan sedikit wajahnya di balik selimut. Wajah Naruto memanas mendengarnya, kemudian senyum mengembang dengan cerah di bibirnya. Dengan senang hati, sang suami segera menyelinap ke balik selimut bersama dengan istrinya.

IoI

"Pergi ke festival?"

"Iya, tadi aku mendengarnya dari nenek penginapan ini, katanya ada festival dekat kuil hari ini. Banyak stand makanan dan permainan lho, ke sana yuk," kata Naruto dengan semangat. Selesai makan malam yang enak, juga sudah berendam air hangat bersama Gaara, rasanya semakin sempurna bila ia bisa 'kencan' ke luar dengan istrinya itu.

Gaara tampak ragu, namun melihat Naruto begitu bersemangat ia akhirnya menyerah. Ia menuruti Naruto yang dengan suka cita memintanya untuk mengganti yukatanya.

Gaara sudah tak bisa protes saat yukata baru yang ia kenakan tak kalah feminimnya dengan yang sebelumnya. Di tambah dengan Naruto yang segera memasangkan hiasan rambut berupa pita berwarna merah yang dihiaskan lonceng membuatnya tampak seperti wanita.

"Lho, baguskan? Jadi tak ada yang tahu kau laki-laki," begitu kilah Naruto saat dirinya protes. Memang benar sih, lebih baik dikira perempuan daripada dipandang aneh karena ada laki-laki yang hamil.

Dengan yukata dan sandal geta, sepasang suami istri itu segera pergi dari penginapan menuju festival yang ada di dekat kuil.

Agak berbeda dengan Konoha, penginapan tempat mereka berada terdapat di sebuah desa kecil yang masih asri. Meski ramai sebagai objek wisata, namun masih banyak sawah juga rumah-rumah tradisional. Meski kaki Gaara terasa sakit karena harus berjalan memakai geta di jalan yang agak berbatu, ia tak merasa keberatan. Udaranya segar dan suasananya masih begitu asri, entah kenapa seperti menyembuhkan jiwanya.

Dengan malu, perlahan ia mendekap tangan Naruto, membuat suaminya terkejut namun hanya nyengir kesenangan saja.

Begitu mereka tiba di festival, mereka disuguhi oleh deretan stand aneka makanan dan permaian serta lampu lampion yang digantung di atas, berderet seperti bola-bola.

"Naruto, itu permainan apa?" tanya Gaara, menarik lengan yukata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah stand permainan yang asing baginya. Ada kolam kecil dengan ikan-ikan di dalamnya dan banyak anak kecil yang bermain di sekitar kolam.

"Oh itu, itu permainan menyiduk ikan mas koki, mau coba?" tanya Naruto, namun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, ia menarik istrinya ke stand tersebut.

"Paman! Aku mau main!" seru Naruto, seperti anak kecil, membuat Gaara malu.

Dengan modal penyiduk kertas dan mangkuk kecil, Naruto segera berjongkok sambil mencoba peruntungannya. Gaara yang tak bisa jongkok karena perutnya yang besar hanya berdiri memandang Naruto sambil bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya menyiduk ikan dengan ciduk dari kertas?

Di Suna memang ada festival, tapi tak ada stand seperti ini, wajar lah, air adalah barang mewah, ikan pun untuk dimakan, tidak sempat membuang-buang air hanya untuk bermain seperti ini.

"Ayo…," gumam Naruto, berusaha menyiduk seekor ikan, namun ketika ikan itu hampir berhasil di ciduk, ciduknya robek karena basah dan sang ikan melarikan diri. Gaara hanya berusaha menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang kesal.

"Ih… paman payah!" goda anak-anak kecil di sekitar mereka, membuat Naruto makin kesal dan Gaara tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Naruto meminta ciduk baru lagi, mencoba lagi dan gagal lagi, hanya untuk ditertawakan anak-anak juga Gaara. Sebenarnya Naruto kesal bukan kepalang, ia kan bukan 'paman' juga tidak sepayah itu. Namun, ia lega melihat Gaara tertawa. Yah, meski malu, ia tak keberatan melakukan hal ini untuk membuat Gaara kembali ceria.

"Ah, sudah ah, main yang lain yuk," kata Naruto, setelah gagal kesekian kalinya. Gaara hanya mengangguk, wajahnya memerah saat Naruto menggandeng tangannya tanpa ragu.

"Kamu ini, di depan anak kecil juga…," omel Gaara. Naruto hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Lho, kita kan sudah menikah, memang salah?" tanya Naruto, Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya.

Gaara harus mengakui, 'kencan' pertamanya dengan Naruto ini memang menyenangkan. Suaminya tak henti-hentinya menghiburnya, mulai dari mencoba melilitkan gulali kapas ke tangannya yang berujung dengan terlukanya jari Naruto karena dengan iseng mencoba memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mesin pembuat permen kapas, atau saat ia mencoba menari bersama para penari di festival, Gaara tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihatnya.

Suaminya memang konyol, namun ada saatnya Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya saat melihatnya tertawa, membuat pipinya memerah, sadar bahwa Naruto melakukan semua kekonyolan itu demi dirinya.

"Nah, kau mau apa lagi Gaara?" tanya Naruto, menggandeng Gaara di ramainya kerumunan orang di festival.

"Uhm…," Gaara memandang ke sekitarnya, kemudian matanya bersinar saat menemukan sebuah boneka teddy bear di salah satu stand.

"Kau mau itu?" tanya Naruto, ikut melihat stand itu.

"Ah… bukan, boneka itu… mirip dengan yang kupunya dulu saat masih kecil," kilah Gaara, merasa malu. Namun, Naruto tak mau mendengarnya. Ia segera menyeret Gaara ke stand itu, stand permainan lempar gelang dan berusaha mendapatkan boneka itu untuknya.

Meski Naruto kembali membuat Gaara tertawa karena ia gagal melemparkan gelang ke boneka itu sambil bertengkar ke penjaga pemilik stand bahwa gelangnya terlalu kecil tak sesuai dengan ukuran bonekanya, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu karena si pemilik merasa kasihan.

"Kuberikan untukmu, untuk kekasihmu itu," kata pemilih stand, membuat wajah Gaara memerah. Naruto hanya tertawa dan menerima boneka itu dengan sedikit malu.

"Dia ini istriku lho," kata Naruto tanpa ragu, membuat Gaara kehabisan kata-kata.

Sang pemilik stand hanya tertawa, membuat Naruto tertawa dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yosh, ini untukmu," kata Naruto, menyodorkan boneka tersebut pada Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Ayo, mau kemana lagi?" tanya Naruto, menggandeng Gaara.

"Kemana… ah!" Gaara tersentak dan limbung, hampir terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto panik. Gaara memandang sandal getanya yang putus.

"Sandalku putus…," gumam Gaara, tak bisa berjalan. Naruto segera merunduk dan melihat tali pada sandal geta Gaara yang kanan sudah putus. Dalam hati ia meruntuk penginapan yang sudah memberikan istrinya sandal rapuh seperti ini.

"Sebentar," kata Naruto, segera menggendong Gaara, membuat istrinya memekik.

"Na-Naruto! Turunkan aku!" sahut Gaara malu dilihat oleh orang banyak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sandalmu kan putus," kilah Naruto, tak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia segera menggendong Gaara menuju kuil yang sepi, kemudian mendudukkan Gaara di tangga kuil.

Gaara hanya menghela napas, akhirnya bisa duduk setelah berdiri dan berjalan sekian lama. Naruto segera merunduk, memperhatikan kaki Gaara.

"Kakimu tak apa-apa? Sepertinya agak bengkak…," kata Naruto khawatir.

"Ah itu tak apa-apa, kakiku memang suka bengkak kalau terlalu banyak berjalan sejak aku hamil," jelas Gaara, merasa malu Naruto menyentuh kakinya seperti itu.

"Oh…," gumam Naruto, sedikit kecewa karena dirinya tak pernah menyadarinya. Ia segera duduk di samping Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan festival dari kejauhan.

"Terima kasih ya."

Naruto segera menoleh pada Gaara, istrinya itu memandang tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku ke sini," ulang Gaara, pipinya sedikit kemerahan. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu Gaara, apapun," katanya dengan mantap, membuat senyum Gaara melebar.

Gaara kemudian mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto. Ia memandang banyak anak kecil yang bermain di festival tersebut, begitu ceria dan bahagia.

Bisakah anaknya nanti mengalami hal yang sama tanpa perlu takut akan dijauhi orang-orang seperti dirinya dulu?

Gaara menggigit bibirnya, tangannya perlahan mengelus perutnya dengan perasaan pilu. Ia terkejut saat Naruto mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lembut. Gaara terdiam kemudian mendesah.

"Kau pikir… apa bisa anak kita seperti anak-anak itu nanti?" tanya Gaara, matanya memandang anak-anak yang bermain di festival.

Naruto ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto, membuat Gaara diam.

"Ha-habis… anak kita kan…," Gaara berhenti bicara saat Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Aku tahu Gaara, aku tahu…," katanya dengan mata yang pilu. Gaara merasakan matanya menjadi panas saat mendengarnya, Naruto menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat, membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Meski begitu, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menyayanginya kan? Sama seperti aku yang tak peduli apakah kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, aku juga tak peduli apakah anak kita manusia atau bukan," kata Naruto dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara bergetar dan pundaknya terasa basah.

"Memang pasti sulit, kita berdua tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup sebagai seorang jinchuuriki, apalagi dia yang… Tsunade-baachan saja tak bisa menjelaskannya…," kata Naruto terasa getir.

Anaknya yang mungkin jiwa dan raganya sudah menyatu dengan monster… ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sejauh apa penyatuan itu, ia juga tidak tahu. Bisakah anaknya memiliki hidup seperti manusia biasa? Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi aku cinta padanya Gaara, sama seperti aku cinta padamu," gumam Naruto dengan lembut. Gaara mengangguk, ia memisahkan diri dari pelukan Naruto kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Kau juga cinta padanya kan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk. Sang suami hanya tersenyum, ia membantu Gaara menghapus air matanya dan kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik," gumam Naruto, menatap Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara mengangguk dan mencium pipi Naruto. "Aku juga…," gumamnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Gaara. "Nah, mari kita pulang," katanya. Gaara mengangguk kecil dan tak protes saat Naruto menggendongnya.

Di gendongan Naruto, Gaara bisa merasakan kehangatan. Jujur saja, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa resah, bukan hanya dirinya yang sulit karena kehamilannya ini. Naruto juga sama. Ia benar-benar berusaha menjalani perannya sebagai suami yang baik juga ayah yang baik. Memaksanya menjadi lebih dewasa, kadang harus mati-matian menahan tangis dan harus tetap tenang demi dirinya.

Menjadi dewasa kadang berarti terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaan juga mengatakan kebohongan-kebohongan yang manis, meski begitu bukan berarti mereka tak bisa terluka.

Tapi, Gaara percaya bahwa semua yang Naruto katakan bukanlah kebohongan. Itu semua adalah perasaannya yang tulus.

Karena itu, Gaara yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Nah, panjang kan? *bangga<p>

Puas kah anda?

Ok, aku peringatkan ya, update selanjutnya mungkin bakalah akhir November, karena aku bakal ujian… tapi nggak tahu ya, berdoa aja aku bisa update cepet. Ok?

Review! Review! Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Halo para reader! Akhirnya ujian selesai. Yah, cukup bagus meski ada yang di remed, tapi ya sudahlah.

Silahkan dinikmati.

* * *

><p>Jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang aneh bagi Gaara. Sejak dulu ia sulit memahami apa itu cinta sebenarnya. Meski sudah sering mempelajari apa itu cinta dari novel dan drama yang ditujukan untuk para gadis dan ibu-ibu, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengerti. Apa itu cinta? Apakah itu adalah rasa monopoli terhadap seseorang? Atau rasa aneh pada perut seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang melayang-layang?<p>

Yah, ia tidak mengerti soal rasa kupu-kupu yang menari-nari dalam perut, tapi ia tahu rasanya saat janin dalam kandungannya menendang-nendang di rahimnya.

Bahkan setelah menikah danhamil, Gaara masih belum mengerti. Apa perasaannya pada Naruto ini bisa disebut cinta?

Ia tidak tahu, tapi…

"Naruto!"

Gaara kaget bukan kepalang saat Kakashi menggendong Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumahnya. Ia yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kapan suaminya pulang hari ini, tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa suaminya akan pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak perlu khawatir, dia cuma kehabisan chakra," jelas Kakashi, membuat Gaara sedikit tenang. Sang guru kemudian membantu muridnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Gaara yang khawatir dan bingung dengan keadaan Naruto.

Sebenarnya latihan macam apa yang Naruto lakukan hingga kehabisan tenaga seperti ini? Baru kali ini Naruto pulang tak sadarkan diri…

Gaara membelai kepala Naruto, memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang sedikit kotor.

Sang istri mendesah, daripada bermuram durja, lebih baik ia membersihkan tubuh suaminya yang kotor dan mengganti pakaiannya, mengingat sepertinya suaminya tak akan bangun sampai esok hari.

Gaara segera mengambil sebaskom air hangat, handuk juga pakaian ganti untuk suaminya. Awalnya ia agak malu harus melucuti pakaian Naruto tapi, ah… apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka menikah?

Setelah melepas semua pakaian Naruto yang kotor, Gaara membasuh badannya dengan handuk basah perlahan-lahan. Meski agak susah karena Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, jadi Gaara kesulitan membersihkan punggung Naruto, ia tetap puas, setidaknya Naruto sudah cukup bersih sekarang.

Kemudian Gaara segera memakaikan Naruto piyama dan selesai sudah.

Beres dengan suaminya, Gaara segera pergi ke dapur untuk membereskan makan malam yang tak termakan. Setelah semuanya rapi dibalut dengan wrap plastik, Gaara memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

Begitu selesai mematikan lampu seluruh ruangan, Gaara kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian menjadi piyama. Piyama khusus ibu hamil tentunya. Kemudian Gaara merangkak ke dalam selimut, berbaring di samping suaminya.

Ia merasa sedikit kesepian, biasanya sebelum tidur Naruto pasti akan menciumnya kemudian memeluknya.

Namun, Gaara terkejut saat Naruto bergerak sedikit kemudian tangannya segera pindah, memeluk Gaara meski tidak seerat biasanya. Wajah Gaara menghangat sedikit, apa meski Naruto tidak sadar ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Gaara di dekatnya? Gaara merasa sedikit heran. Namun, senyum merangkak di bibir kazekage muda itu dan ia meringkuk lebih dekat ke Naruto, sejauh yang ia bisa, mengingat perutnya yang besar menghalangi.

Gaara tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi yang ia tahu pasti adalah…

IoI

_Matahari bersinar lembut di atas langit, semilir angin yang membawa kesejukan, harum daun yang tercium lembut di udara, Gaara segera tahu bahwa ia bukan berada di Suna. _

_Dimana ini? Ia tidak mencium aroma pasir kering yang bercampur darah, ataupun angin kering yang membawa debu. _

_Matanya melihat sekeliling, menatap pohon-pohon yang tumbuh bersinggungan satu sama lain. Warna hijau terhampar sejauh mata memandang. _

_Namun, di antara kehijauan itu ia menemukan warna yang lain, di ujung sana. _

_Warna yang menggambarkan langit yang ada di atas kepalanya sekarang. Warna matahari yang lembut, warna langit yang sejuk. Warna-warna cerah yang ia pikir ia tak akan suka, namun sekarang memberikan debaran aneh ke dalam dirinya._

_Benar, daridulu di selalu merindukan warna-warna itu. _

_Ia sudah muak dengan warna merah ataupun warna coklat. Semuanya hanya memberikan kenangan yang menyakitkan. _

_Hanya warna-warna yang menggambarkan langit lah, yang bisa memberikan kehangatan pada dadanya yang terasa dingin. _

_Hanya warna-warna itulah, yang menerimanya tanpa memberikan rasa sakit padanya._

_Daridulu ia selalu merindukan warna itu. Meski ia tahu ia mungkin tidak memiliki warna yang cocok untuk berada di langit. Ia ingin sekali, mencoba menggapainya, memiliki impian yang sama dengannya._

_Mungkin dengan itu, ia bisa berada lebih dekat dengannya._

_Ya, lebih dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto._

Sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela membuat sang rambut merah terbangun. Perlahan ia mengerjap, membuka matanya, masih agak kebingungan dengan mimpi yang ia lihat barusan, hanya untuk disambut dengan pemandangan aneh di depannya.

Naruto yang sedang terburu-buru memakai pakaian dan jatuh terguling saat ia salah memasukkan kaki ke dalam celananya.

"Naruto?" gumam Gaara bingung. Naruto segera menoleh kepadanya, Gaara sedikit heran melihat Naruto. Padahal kemarin malam tak sadarkan diri seperti orang koma, pagi-pagi sudah segar lagi seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Ah! Gaara! Maaf, aku telat nih! Harus buru-buru, nanti dimarahi Tsunade-baachan!" keluh Naruto, segera membetulkan pakaiannya.

Gaara segera melirik jam, hah! Jam 9? Gawat, ia memang lupa pasang alarm tadi malam.

"Maaf, aku lupa pasang alarm, jadi… sarapannya?" Gaara jadi ikut panik, baru kali ini ia bangun sampai sesiang ini.

"Ah, nggak usah, aku sudah telat nih…," kata Naruto, membuat Gaara sedikit sedih. Gaara segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengikuti suaminya berjalan ke pintu depan.

Naruto segera mengenakan sepatunya, dibenaknya ia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah Tsunade yang marah karena ia datang terlambat. Belum lagi nanti siang ada latihan jurus baru lagi. Tapi, ia tidak boleh lemah, ia harus semangat!

Begitu berbalik, semangatnya menguap begitu melihat ekspresi Gaara yang muram. Sambil membelai perutnya yang besar, wajah Gaara terlihat sendu.

"Maaf ya," gumam Naruto, membuat Gaara yang tadinya termenung jadi tersadar. Sang suami menarik pelan tangan istrinya, kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya. Kecupan ringan, membuat wajah murung istrinya terangkat.

"Ittekimasu!" sahut Naruto, segera keluar dari rumah.

"Itterasai," ucap Gaara balik, memberikan lambaian pelan pada Naruto sebelum sang suami menutup pintu rumah.

Begitu sang suami menghilang dari pandangan, benak Gaara kembali memikirkan mimpi yang ia lihat. Mimpi yang aneh, tapi sangat familiar.

Karena ia bisa begini sekarang karena suaminya.

Bukan, bukan hanya sekedar menghamili dan menikahinya, suaminya itu sudah berhasil mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda.

Dari sosok yang haus darah dan kesepian, menjadi orang yang bisa dicintai seperti ini.

Wajah Gaara segera memerah saat memikirkannya. Andai Naruto tahu, alasan utama kenapa ia menjadi Kazekage adalah karena ia ingin bisa berada lebih dekat dengan Naruto, bisa memahami apa yang ia impikan selama ini, juga mungkin berteman dengannya.

Meski ia tidak menyangka, bukan hanya menjadi teman, ia kini menjadi istri orang yang ia kagumi itu dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anak mereka.

Gaara segera berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Sebagai seorang istri, banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Beres-beres, mencuci, memasak. Semua pekerjaan yang ia tidak menyangka akan dikerjakan olehnya.

Ia tidak merasa keberatan, jujur saja, Naruto sebenarnya juga bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tapi, bila si rambut pirang itu tidak punya motivasi, alias malas, ia tidak akan melakukannya dengan benar, hanya asal-asalan. Kemampuan masaknya juga hanya sebatas memasak serba instan. Bayangkan bila Naruto yang menjadi 'istri', entah seperti apa jadinya rumah mereka sekarang.

Andai di masa lalu, saat ia masih berumur 13 tahun ada yang mengatakan "di masa depan kamu akan menikah dengan ninja hiperaktif dari Konoha dan mengandung anaknya", ia pasti akan segera membunuh orang itu.

Bahkan setelah ia menjadi Kazekage pun, ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menikah, ia pikir ia cukup melihat kedua kakaknya berkeluarga dan menikmatinya.

Hanya satu nama yang mengubah hidupnya sebanyak ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

Andaikan Naruto tak pernah bertemu dengannya, akan jadi apa Gaara? Ia sendiri tak mau membayangkannya.

Senyum merangkak naik ke bibir Gaara. Sekarang ia jadi merindukan Naruto… aneh…

Oh ya, bagaimana bila ia mengunjungi Naruto latihan hari ini? Selama ini Gaara tak pernah melihat Naruto latihan. Mungkin sekalian bawa bekal?

Memikirkan hal itu, Gaara segera menuju dapur, siap membuat bekal yang banyak untuk suaminya.

IoI

"Bukan begitu bocah bodoh, sudah kubilang kan!?"

"Dasar Ero-sennin, aku kan masih belum mengerti!"

Kakashi hanya mengacuhkan pertengkaran kedua orang mesum, yah dia juga mesum sih, dengan membaca novel mesum yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu?" tanya Kakashi, setelah keduanya berdebat sekian lama.

Naruto menoleh padanya dengan wajah kesal, Kakashi hanya berusaha memasang senyum. Kemudian si pirang menghela napas dan mengangguk lemas. Memang sudah seharusnya ia istirahat, dengan badan penuh keringat karena kelelahan begitu.

"Nanti latihan lagi ya Ero-sennin, jangan kabur dulu," sahut Naruto, seakan mengingatkan gurunya itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya sembarangan begitu saja seperti sebelumnya. Gurunya yang berambut putih panjang itu hanya tertawa nervous mendengarnya.

Naruto segera duduk di salah satu bawah pohon yang rindang, ia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dagunya. Ia memang lelah, karena ia payah dalam pengaturan cakra. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga ia harus menguasai jurus ini. Demi Gaara…

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mempelajari jurus segel kan? Tidak perlu terburu-buru Naruto," hibur Kakashi, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Iya sih," kata Naruto sedikit muram.

"Masih ada waktu, tenang saja," hibur Jiraiya, agak asing melihat Naruto yang murung. Naruto hanya mendengus dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aduh aku lapar lagi…," keluh Naruto, membuat kedua gurunya tertawa kecil. Anak murid mereka yang satu ini memang aneh.

"Ah, aku mau beli makan dulu," kata Naruto, segera bangkit. Ia juga tidak sarapan tadi pagi karena telat, jadi tidak bisa makan sarapan enak buatan istrinya, sekarang laparnya bukan main.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dikejauhan ia melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Gaara?" gumam Naruto terkejut. Tak salah lagi, itu istrinya. Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah dan hitam yang berukuran sangat besar khusus orang hamil, ditangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan kotak, ia tidak tahu itu apa.

Dengan segera, sang suami menghampiri Gaara yang berjalan dengan agak payah itu. Cuaca yang panas, perut yang besar juga bekal yang berat sepertinya sudah menguras tenaga Gaara.

Naruto segera mengambil alih barang bawaan Gaara. "Kamu kenapa ke sini?" tanya Naruto, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget.

"Aku ingin melihatmu berlatih…," gumam Gaara, pipinya sedikit memerah. Naruto termenung sebentar mendengarnya, sebelum tersenyum.

"Oh… gitu, lalu ini?" tanya Naruto, mengangkat kotak terbalut kain yang sangat berat.

"Itu bekal, untukmu, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Gaara, Naruto segera menggeleng. Wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah mendengar bahwa ini adalah bekalnya.

"Wah, jadi ini istrimu ya."

Naruto dan Gaara terkejut, mereka segera melihat kedua guru Naruto menghampiri mereka. Gaara sedikit menundukkan kepala, ia tidak kenal yang berambut putih panjang, tapi entah kenapa instingnya memberi tahu bahwa yang di depannya itu adalah ninja hebat.

"Oh ya Gaara, ini guruku, Ero-sennin," kata Naruto cepat, membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil sementara Jiraiya menjadi malu.

'Ero?' pikir Gaara dalam hati, bertanya-tanya apakah ninja di depannya ini mesum.

"Namaku Jiraiya, aku tahu pasti berat ya menikah dengan orang seperti Naruto," kata Jiraiya, membalas Naruto. Gaara tersentak dan segera menggeleng.

"Dasar ero-sennin, Gaara, kau harus hati-hati sama dia ya," kata Naruto, menarik pinggang Gaara sedikit, menjadi lebih protektif.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, aku cuma tertarik pada wanita kok. Meski harus kuakui, istrimu memang manis," kata Jiraiya, membuat pipi Gaara memerah.

"Ah anu… aku membuatkan bekal, kalau tidak keberatan mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa cukup?" tanya Kakashi, sedikit was-was melihat wajah Naruto yang masam, tampaknya tak senang jatah makannya berkurang.

"Iya, aku buat banyak kok," kata Gaara, memang jujur. Entah ada berapa susun kotak bekal yang ia bawa sampai berat sekali.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki istri yang hebat Naruto!" goda Jiraiya, membuat sepasang suami istri itu wajahnya memerah.

"Berisik!" balas Naruto merasa malu, membuat semuanya tertawa.

IoI

"Aku beli minuman dulu ya, awas Gaara, hati-hati dengan Ero-sennin ya," kata Naruto, segera bangkit, hendak membeli minuman untuk mereka semua. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto dan melambaikan tangan saat suaminya itu segera pergi.

"Kau ternyata pintar masak juga, tidak disangka-sangka," kata Jiraiya, tampak puas setelah menikmati bekal buatan Gaara, meski tadi ia harus berebut lauk dengan Naruto.

"Ah iya…," Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kupikir itu bagus, mengingat Naruto makannya cuma ramen terus sebelum menikah denganmu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, ia yang selalu menawarkan sayur-sayuran kepada Naruto, meski si pirang itu tidak mau memakannya.

"Yah, setelah menikah ia jadi sedikit berubah ya," kata Jiraiya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Berubah?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti, memangnya Naruto berubah? Kapan? Setahunya, suaminya itu tetap mesum, berisik, kekanakan, tidak bisa tenang dan ceroboh.

"Kau tidak sadar ya… yah memang, kalau tidak mengenalnya sejak lama, pasti tidak akan sadar, anak itu sekarang sedikit lebih tenang dan dewasa," kata Jiraiya.

"Ya benar, saat misi juga ia lebih sabar dalam bertindak juga lebih berhati-hati," tambah Kakashi.

Gaara hanya termenung mendengar semua itu. Benarkah?

"Memangnya Naruto dulu seperti apa?" tanya Gaara. Ia memang tidak pernah mengenal Naruto secara dalam sebelum menikah, ia hanya tahu Naruto sebagai ninja hiperaktif yang berisik dan ceroboh namun sangat peduli pada teman-temannya.

"Hahaha… kalau dulu, ia itu seperti cacing kepanasan, selalu saja ngomong besar tanpa bukti, lalu cerobohnya bukan main," kata Jiraiya, tertawa membayangkan saat-saat ia dan Naruto dulu berlatih bersama.

"Ia selalu ingin menonjol, juga terburu-buru dalam mengambil tindakan," tambah Kakashi.

Gaara hanya tersenyum membayangkan semua itu, ya memang rasanya dulu Naruto seperti itu.

"Yah, memang perlahan-lahan ia semakin dewasa, namun ia benar-benar berubah sejak menikah denganmu," kata Kakashi lagi. Wajah Gaara memerah sedikit saat mendengarnya.

Memang, Naruto sangat perhatian padanya, selalu melindungi juga menenangkannya. Kata-katanya lembut dan menenangkan, meski ada kalanya sikap kekanakannya muncul tapi di saat-saat Gaara melemah hatinya, maka suaminya yang akan membantunya.

"Dulu juga ia selalu mengincar misi-misi berat seperti misi level A atau B, tapi sekarang ia lebih senang misi-misi kecil atau berlatih menjadi hokage saja," tambah Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara, ia tahu betul Naruto tidak suka mendapat misi berat yang menharuskan ia pergi dari sisi Gaara dalam waktu yang lama.

"Benar, bocah itu dulu selalu menantang bahaya, tapi sekarang ia lebih tenang, baguslah," kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh…," gumam Gaara, menelan semua informasi tentang suaminya dulu. Ia baru tahu, ia dulu tak mengenal Naruto sedalam itu.

"Oi… Gaara!" Gaara menoleh untuk melihat Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya, di tangannya terdapat sekantung minuman dingin yang baru saja ia beli.

"Ini minumannya," kata Naruto segera mengeluarkan setumpuk minuman dari kantung plastinya.

"Kau lama sekali sih bocah," tegur Jiraiya. Naruto segera cemberut mendengarnya.

"Uh… toko di dekat sini tutup, jadi aku harus pergi beli di toko yang lain, mana ngantri lagi…," keluh Naruto, ia segera duduk di samping Gaara dan membuka salah satu botol minuman kemduian menengguknya habis.

"Gaara, kau tidak diapa-apain olehnya kan?" tanya Naruto, membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Heh, kau pikir aku apa? Masa' aku ngembat istri muridku sendiri?" tanya Jiraiya tersinggung.

"Yah, kau kan mesum, jadi bisa saja kau melakukan sesuatu pada Gaara," kata Naruto, memeluk Gaara dengan protektif.

Gaara hanya bingung dengan pertengkaran keduanya, ia melirik Kakashi yang tampak tenang membaca sebuah buku, Ichai-icha paradise? Bukannya itu novel mesum? Kalau tidak salah, Kankurou juga suka baca sembunyi-sembunyi sebelum bukunya dibuang oleh Temari dulu.

"Aku itu tidak minat sama cowok ya, terima kasih," kata Jiraiya, masih berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Oh ya? Gaara kan manis, jadi aku tidak percaya padamu!" kata Naruto.

"Huh, kau itu yang mesum, pasti Gaara kesusahan meladenimu selama ini," timpal Jiraiya, membuat wajah Naruto terbakar.

"A-Apa? Tidak kok, begini-begini aku sudah bisa menahan diri, iya kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara. Sang istri hanya diam di tanya, memperlihatkan wajah bahwa ia sendiri ragu, karena memang Naruto hanya berhasil menahan diri pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

"Hahaha, lihat Gaara juga setuju denganku," kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa, Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil namun matanya tetap tertuju pada bukunya.

"Uh… ini semua kan karena aku tertular darimu," seru Naruto, wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku kan straight, pada dasarnya memang kau saja yang mesum," bantah Jiraiya.

Gaara hanya mendesah, tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran konyol mereka lagi. Kini sudah jelas kenapa Naruto bisa begitu mesum, kedua gurunya saja mesum begini…

IoI

"Ha? Berubah?"

Naruto memandang Gaara yang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Setelah Gaara pulang, meninggalkan Naruto kembali latihan dengan kedua gurunya, ia terus memikirkan perkataan kedua guru Naruto itu.

Naruto yang berubah setelah menikah dengannya.

Juga, apa sebenarnya ia mencintai Naruto atau tidak.

Karena ia tidak tahu apa itu cinta, rasanya ia bersama dengan Naruto sekarang karena memang sudah sewajarnya begitu. Ia mengandung anak Naruto, tentu saja ia harus bersama dengannya.

Namun, bersama Naruto juga nyaman, ia menyukainya. Apa itu bisa dikatakan cinta?

Karena itu, setelah Naruto pulang, kemudian mandi dan makan malam, ia segera bertanya pada Naruto atas semua rasa penasaran yang ada di kepalanya.

"Iya, kata kedua gurumu, kau jadi berubah sejak menikah denganku," kata Gaara. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan bingung, kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Berubah seperti apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Gaara diam sejenak, mengingat apa saja yang diberitahukan padanya tadi. "Katanya kau lebih tenang, lebih dewasa, lebih berhati-hati, juga lebih sabar," kata Gaara.

Naruto diam sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih… sudah jelaskan, aku kan sudah menikah denganmu… aku harus berusaha menjadi suami dan kepala keluarga yang baik," kata Naruto, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Gaara hanya termenung mendengarnya.

"Maksudku… ung… kau kan hamil karena salahku, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab, sebentar lagi juga kau akan jadi seorang ayah, makanya aku harus lebih dewasa kan? Lagipula… kalau aku tidak sabaran dan tidak berhati-hati, aku bisa terluka dalam misi dan kau pasti marah… aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir," kata Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan terputus-putus.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Ia terdiam saat Naruto menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Gaara.

"Kan sekarang aku sudah memiliki keluarga, jadi beda…, dulu aku selalu kesepian, tapi sekarang aku sudah memilikimu, maka aku harus menjadi suami yang baik kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ung…," Gaara mengangguk. Naruto mengecup dahinya dengan lembut, membuat wajah Gaara sedikit memerah.

"Uhm… Naruto," panggil Gaara pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Gaara, membuat Naruto tercengang kembali.

Dengan canggung Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ke… kenapa ya?" tanyanya bingung, membuat Gaara memutar matanya.

"Uhm… bagaimana ya? Daridulu memang kau itu spesial untukku, jadi…," Naruto berhetin, wajahnya memerah.

"Spesial?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia mengecup pipi Gaara.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertarung di ujian chuunin dulu? Saat aku tahu kau ini jinchuuriki, rasanya… aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," kata Naruto, membuat Gaara terkenang saat-saat itu. Pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengerti perasaannya, menatapnya seperti seorang manusia.

"Melihatmu yang tampak kesepian dan menderita, aku jadi sedih… rasanya saat itu aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau juga manusia dan berhak merasa bahagia," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara bersandar pada pundak Naruto, mengingat semua saat-saat itu.

"Sejak itu… kau jadi spesial… maksudku… bagaimana ya? Kau seperti diriku yang lain, karena itu aku sering memikirkanmu," kata Naruto lagi, ia menggaruk hidungnya meski tidak gatal.

"Lalu kau jadi kazekage… hebat sekali, kemudian kita menikah pura-pura… disitu aku sadar…, kau itu manis sekali Gaara," kata Naruto, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"A-aku tidak manis," bantah Gaara dengan pipi yang kemerahan. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau itu manis sekali Gaara, saking manisnya rasanya aku ingin melahapmu bulat-bulat," goda Naruto, membuat Gaara cemberut.

"Lalu kau hamil… rasanya sangat aneh. Aku takut juga bahagia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi orang tua, tapi… aku juga senang karena akhirnya aku memiliki keluarga," lanjut Naruto, menarik Gaara ke pundaknya, kemudian membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sejak itu, aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku selalu ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan makan bersamamu, lalu tidur bersamamu," kata Naruto lagi, senyum tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Dulu aku benci saat di rumah, karena aku selalu sendirian. Meski punya banyak teman, aku tidak punya keluarga. Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa, mempunyai keluarga yang selalu menunggu di rumah. Aku selalu mencari misi-misi sulit, karena bila aku menjadi misi sulit maka aku akan pergi lama dari rumah," kenang Naruto.

Gaara hanya termenung mendengarnya. Meski dulu ia kesepian, ia masih memiliki keluarga, ada Temari dan Kankurou yang kerap menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi.

Seandainya ia selalu di rumah sendirian, rasanya seperti apa? Tanpa seorang pun di rumah, pasti kesepian.

"Tapi sekarang kan beda, ada kamu dan juga si kecil ini yang selalu menungguku pulang ke rumah," kata Naruto, membelai perut Gaara yang besar. Naruto tertawa kecil saat ia merasakan tendangan pelan dari dalam perut Gaara.

"Karena aku itu aku cinta padamu Gaara, kau membuatku tahu apa itu rasanya memiliki keluarga dan kau memang orang yang spesial untukku, jadi…," Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia mengecup bibir Gaara yang lembut. Gaara segera menutup matanya, menikmati saat-saat Naruto memanjakan dirinya dengan bibirnya.

Saat mereka berpisah, Naruto segera menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Gaara, matanya tertutup dengan senyuman yang merekah pada bibirnya.

"Seandainya aku mati dan reinkarnasi, aku mau menikah denganmu lagi," kata Naruto, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

Gaara memeluk Naruto, merasakan kehangatan juga cinta.

Meski ia belum paham betul apa itu cinta.

Tapi, ia tahu satu hal yang pasti…

Ia bahagia bersama Naruto.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Fluff…fluff…<p>

Review! Sebenarnya Naruto latihan sama Jiraiya tuh latihan apa coba? Ayo tebak!


	18. Chapter 18

Sori, update lama ya? Ujian emang udah beres, tapi harus adaptasi sama blok baru lagi. Belum lagi, temenku, dengan senang hatinya tiba-tiba mengacaukan kehidupan asmaraku yang tenang damai dan hampir berakhir, jadi kacau balau dan gak karuan. Saya gak ngerti lagi harus gimana…. *author curhat

Yah, lupakan lah, nikmati ceritanya!

* * *

><p>Sebuah kertas bertumpuk dengan penuh tulisan juga gambar yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh semua orang. Dua orang wanita hanya terduduk dengan tampang lelah, keduanya sudah mulai putus asa terus mengkalkulasi masalah yang ada di hadapan mereka.<p>

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura, melihat gurunya sudah kelihatan begitu lelah.

"Ini berat, tapi kita harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka…," ucap Tsunade, terasa getir. Sakura terlihat kaget namun kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Ya, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Saat ia menjadi ninja medis, ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa menjadi ninja medis untuk menolong banyak orang. Tapi, pada saat yang sama ia juga tahu bahwa tidak semua orang bisa ia tolong. Dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, mengalahkan rasa bahagia karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Dan ia tak ingin, daftar orang yang gagal ia selamatkan menjadi bertambah panjang.

"Besok kau panggil mereka kemari," kata Tsunade.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama…"

IoI

"Sudahlah, istirahat dulu, Naruto."

Jiraiya mendesah melihat anak didiknya yang tak mau berhenti berlatih. Bukan berarti ia tak mengerti perasaan Naruto. Gaara sudah menginjak bulan ke 8, tinggal menghitung minggu sebelum anak pertama mereka lahir ke dunia.

Mereka sudah menetapkan bahwa Naruto akan memberikan segel pada anaknya. Karena menurut Tsunade, perkembangan chakra monster yang hidup bersama dengan anaknya, sudah sampai tahap yang mengkhawatirkan.

Tipe yang segel yang digunakan pun berbeda dengan milik Naruto. Chakra monster itu tak bisa diprediksi dan tampaknya tak memiliki tubuh yang nyata. Keadaannya sedikit mirip dengan Shukaku yang disegel dalam tubuh Gaara saat Gaara masih di dalam kandungan.

Segel yang digunakan bertujuan untuk menyegel chakra monster itu di tempat yang terpisah dengan chakra anak Naruto. Karena, bila diteruskan, tak mungkin chakra keduanya akan bersatu dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah, Naruto, berhenti," ucap Kakashi, menarik kerah jaket Naruto, mengacaukan konsentrasi ninja muda itu. Naruto menggerutu pelan sebelum berhenti.

Ia memang payah, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Segel ini membutuhkan banyak chakra dan tak ada yang tahu berapa besar chakra yang harus dikeluarkan untuk menyelesaikan penyegelan hingga selesai. Hanya ia, yang memiliki chakra yang sangat besar, yang bisa melakukannya.

Tapi, bagaimana bila ia gagal? Bagaimana bila ia melakukan segel yang salah?

"Sudah, istirahatlah," kata Kakashi, menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia bisa melihat beban yang berada di pundak Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat lelah dan khawatir.

Naruto segera berbaring di bawah pohon, berusaha membiarkan tubuhnya rileks setelah berlatih begitu lama. Kakashi dan Jiraiya duduk di sampingnya, mereka berdua meski tidak melakukan apa-apa, entah kenapa juga merasa lelah setelah melihat Naruto berlatih begitu lama.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kami masih bisa memberikan bantuan, jadi tak perlu cemas bocah," kata Jiraiya, seakan membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, kelihatan tenggelam dalam pikiran hingga Jiraiya pikir ia tak mendengarnya, namun Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya…," jawabnya, seperti kehilangan semangat.

"Sudah, jangan seperti itu, kalau begitu kau hanya membuat istrimu khawatir," kata Jiraiya, mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengeluh dan melawan tangan Jiraiya yang besar, membuat gurunya tertawa.

"Lagipula, kalau semua ini berakhir, kau akan jadi ayah, jadi bersemangatlah," kata Kakashi, hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Jiraiya.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit. Iya, benar… sebentar lagi ia akan jadi ayah. Akhirnya ia akan memiliki keluarga yang selalu ia impi-impikan selama ini.

Ia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

IoI

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hm… hasilnya bagus, tinggi perut sesuai dengan umur kehamilan, detak jantung janin juga normal, lalu posisi janin normal dengan kepala berada di bawah, tak ada kelainan," jawab Tsunade, membuat Gaara lega. Naruto yang ada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum.

Namun, Tsunade tampak tak gembira, membuat pasangan muda itu cemas. Ada masalah apa?

"Ada apa, baa-chan?" tanya Naruto, membuat Tsunade tersadar.

Wanita itu terlihat sedih, namun berusaha tetap tegar. Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Gaara merasa tidak tenang.

"Begini, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua," kata Tsunade. Naruto segera merasakan akan ada berita buruk yang akan datang. Ia menaruh tangannya pada pundak Gaara, sedikit menggeser tubuh istrinya agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bicara soal apa?" tanya Gaara, tangannya memeluk perutnya yang besar. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan pelan dari janinnya.

"Begini…, hari kelahiran sudah semakin dekat. Jadi, aku sudah mencari cara agar kau bisa melahirkan, Gaara," jelas Tsunade.

Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, namun tidak mencapai konsklusi yang sesuai.

"Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan adalah operasi cecar, terlalu beresiko untuk melahirkan secara langsung meski dengan bantuan jurus apapun," kata Tsunade lagi. Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Mereka tidak keberatan dengan itu, memang bila Gaara melahirkan secara normal, rasanya agak mengerikan. Biasanya untuk bersetubuh saja lubang itu terasa begitu sempit, apalagi untuk melahirkan bayi sebesar itu, bisa sobek.

"Tapi…, ada resikonya…," kata Tsunade, membuat rasa lega hilang dari benak pasangan suami istri itu.

"Resiko?" tanya Naruto, merasa sedikit takut.

"Begini, aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya pada kalian. Alasan kenapa hanya wanita yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan, selain karena memiliki sel telur dan rahim adalah karena rahim adalah organ yang mampu regenerasi dengan cepat sehingga setelah melahirkan, tak ada pendarahan hebat," jelas Tsunade, berusaha menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin.

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, tapi ia berusaha untuk mencernanya.

"Sedangkan pada laki-laki, kemampuan regenerasi itu tak ada. Jadi, bisa saja laki-laki hamil, tapi ketika melahirkan, akan terjadi perdarahan yang sangat hebat dan nyawanya bisa melayang," jelas Tsunade. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Naruto, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Gaara yang gemetaran.

"Itu artinya…," gumam Gaara, mulai bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"Ya, Gaara. Kau memang memiliki rahim. Tapi, rahim yang kau miliki tak sepenuhnya sempurna. Aku takut, saat kau melahirkan ataupun dioperasi, akan terjadi perdarahan hebat dan mengancam jiwamu," kata Tsunade, terasa getir di lidahnya.

Gaara dan Naruto hanya diam. Tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Keduanya segera membayangkan apa yang akan menanti mereka di beberapa minggu ke depan.

Apakah mereka berdua masih bersama seperti ini, nanti di minggu-minggu selanjutnya?

"A-apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih aman agar Gaara bisa melahirkan?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade menggeleng, memutuskan harapan Naruto. Naruto tahu, pasti wanita di depannya sudah mencari segala cara yang mungkin dilakukan sebelum memberikan informasi ini pada mereka berdua.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik, tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan lebih dari itu," kata Tsunade lagi. Gaara segera membelai perutnya dengan perasaan kalut. Itu artinya… ia akan mati?

Ia melirik ke Naruto, melihat Naruto terguncang. Suaminya itu pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto terlihat bertambah umur begitu cepat. Mata yang biasanya bersinar itu kini terlihat meredup.

"Kemungkinan kau selamat adalah 35%," tambah Tsunade lagi.

Gaara tersentak sedikit. Angka itu terdengar sangat kecil di telinganya. Bagaimana ini? Ia merasa sangat takut. Apa ia harus meninggalkan Naruto dan bayinya begitu saja tanpa sempat merasakan bagaimana menjadi keluarga seutuhnya?

Naruto menutup matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang terancam jatuh. Matanya terasa sangat panas. Ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak mau mengerti. Ia tidak mau membayangkan ia hidup tanpa Gaara. Ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu sampai ke poin dimana ia sudah tak bisa lagi hidup tanpanya.

Bisa jadi, waktu mereka bersama hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi… memikirkan itu, membuat Naruto merasa mual.

"Dan… soal bayi kalian…"

Naruto tersentak. Apa…? Masih kurang? Tidak kah itu saja cukup?

Naruto bisa merasakan belaian pada punggungnya dan ia menatap Gaara. Istrinya itu terlihat sedih namun mencoba tetap tegar.

Benar… ia tidak boleh lemah…

"Begini, chakra monster yang berdampingan dengan bayi kalian tidak memiliki tubuh. Chakra itu seperti merasuki tubuh bayi kalian. Kemungkinan, hal itu mengakibatkan sedikit perubahan pada bayi kalian…," kata Tsunade. Wajahnya tetap tenang, meski dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih. Ia merasa tidak tega kepada kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Tapi…

"Perubahan..?" tanya Gaara.

"Perubahan fisik maupun mentalnya. Hal itu tak bisa diprediksi, kita hanya bisa melihat saat ia sudah lahir nanti," kata Tsunade.

Gaara segera membayangkannya. Fisik atau mental? Seperti dirinya yang mengalami sedikit kelainan mental? Meski akhirnya sembuh setelah bertemu dengan Naruto…

Apa anaknya akan mengalami hal yang sama? Atau malah lebih parah?

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia tak ingin membayangkannya. Anaknya tidak berdosa, tidak seharusnya ia mengalami semua ini. Apalagi, bila ia tak ada di sisinya, tak bisa membantunya, sama seperti ibunya yang segera pergi meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat melihat wajahnya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

IoI

Kedua pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menerima serangkaian kabar buruk itu tak bisa tidur malam itu. Mereka tidur berpelukan, namun bahkan kehangatan di antara mereka tak bisa mengusir perasaan sedih dan takut yang menghantui mereka.

Andaikan saja ada cara agar mereka bisa menemui diri mereka di masa depan, maka mereka ingin menanyakan apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Mereka hanya bisa terus berharap pada keadaan yang tak pasti. Sambil terus bertanya, masa depan macam apa yang menanti mereka.

"Tak apa-apa… pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara mendengar kalimat itu lagi. Ia tidak tahu, berapa kali Naruto sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu sejak mereka pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini. Kalimat itu seperti mantra, tapi kali ini tidak membuat Gaara tenang.

Tapi mungkin, Naruto mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Naru…"

"Ya?" tanya Naruto, tangannya mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut sementara matanya menatap Gaara yang ada di sampingnya, ia berusaha mendekap istrinya itu, meski perut besar itu menghalanginya.

"Kalau aku pergi… tolong jaga anak kita ya."

Deg!

"Kau bicara apa Gaara, jangan bicara seperti itu!" tegur Naruto, menatap tajam istrinya itu. Tapi, wajah Gaara hanya terlihat sedih, membuat rasa marah berganti dengan rasa pilu.

"Kalau kau, pasti bisa," kata Gaara, ia membelai pipi Naruto pelan. Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia menggigit bibirnya, dalam hati mengutuk kenapa ia tidak bisa bicara sekarang?

Membayangkan ia harus hidup hanya berdua dengan anak mereka, sangat menyakitkan. Ia bahkan mulai meragukan, apakah ia bisa melakukannya. Apakah bisa ia bertahan nantinya? Bagaimana bila ia bahkan tak bisa menatap wajah anaknya? Bagaimana bila ia gagal sebagai seorang ayah?

Dan saat itu tak akan ada Gaara yang mendampinginya.

Mata Naruto terasa begitu panas, tapi ia tak ingin menangis. Tak boleh, tak boleh. Bayangkan saja apa yang Gaara rasakan sekarang. Pasti jauh lebih buruk darinya. Ia harus kuat, kuat demi mereka berdua.

"Aku harap begitu, tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi," jawab Naruto. Ia meraih tangan Gaara yang membelai pipinya. Ia menggenggam dengan lembut.

"Aku juga tak ingin pergi…," ucap Gaara pelan, merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Naruto segera menghapusnya, membuat rasa pilunya justru mengalir keluar.

"Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu, aku tak ingin pergi…," ucap Gaara lagi, kini isakan pecah dari bibirnya. Naruto segera bangkit dan memeluk Gaara dengan erat, membiarkan istrinya itu menangis di pelukannya.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, begitu pilu.

Naruto terus berharap akan adanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari semua ini.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk istri dan anaknya. Apa saja…

IoI

Naruto terbiasa untuk mencurahkan apapun yang ia rasakan. Entah itu tertawa, menangis ataupun marah. Ia tidak pernah melihat adanya alasan baginya untuk menahan semua perasaan itu. Karena, merasakan emosi adalah bukti bahwa ia manusia.

Tapi, semenjak ia menikah dengan Gaara, ia mulai belajar cara mengontrol emosinya.

Mungkin, itulah yang disebut dewasa.

Ia tahu dengan hormone Gaara yang naik turun, emosi istrinya sangat labil. Maka, ia lah yang harus tetap kuat. Karena, bila ia akhirnya runtuh, apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara?

Tapi, untuk kali ini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Begitu menyakitkan hingga Naruto ingin menusuk dadanya sendiri agar rasa sakit itu bisa pergi.

Matanya selalu terasa panas, tapi air mata itu tak kunjung menetes.

Saat ia pikir ia sudah mencapai batasnya, ia menemukan dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen guru tersayangnya.

Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto?" tanya gurunya, terkejut melihat anak didiknya yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung. Wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat dan muram membuat Iruka semakin khawatir.

Ia segera mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Sambil menutup pintu, ia memperhatikan cara Naruto berjalan seakan ada sesuatu yang menyeret kakinya.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia sangat mengenal Naruto, dari anak-anak hingga dewasa seperti ini. Meski awalnya ia merasa sedih saat Naruto makin jarang mengunjunginya sejak menikah dengan Gaara, tapi ia ikut merasa senang.

Tapi, setelah sekian lama… apa yang terjadi?

"Oh, Naruto!" Iruka melihat Kakashi keluar dari kamar, tak lupa dengan maskernya yang sudah terpasang.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei juga di sini?" tanya Naruto, terlihat normal, namun tanpa nada ceria yang mewarnai kata-katanya seperti biasanya.

"Yah begitu lah," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi. Kakashi segera sadar bahwa kondisi Naruto jauh dari normal.

Ia tidak tertawa ataupun tersenyum.

Nada bicara yang ia gunakan sangat datar.

Ia tidak mengejek dirinya yang ada di rumah guru kesayangannya.

Kantung matanya menghitam.

Ia terus menatap ke bawah.

Semua itu jauh dari normal. Kakashi segera duduk di depan Naruto, melihat pemuda itu diam sementara Iruka pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, membuka obrolan dengan hati-hati.

Naruto mendongak, menatapnya, matanya terlihat sedikit kosong juga pilu. "Aku… aku…," Naruto tak bisa menyusun kata-kata. Jarang sekali Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, namun Kakashi membiarkannya, menunggunya untuk bicara sendiri.

"Sensei…," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Pernah kah kau menangis di depan Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi hanya diam. Dari mana asal pertanyaan itu datang? Tentu ia tidak akan mau menjawabnya bila itu hanya sebuah ejekan dari Naruto. Tapi, melihat kondisi Naruto seperti ini, Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruto serius.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah menangis di depan Gaara?" tanya Kakashi balik.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pernah melakukannya. Saat Gaara dulu terbaring di rumah sakit, kesakitan semalaman, sebelum akhirnya bangun dan saat itulah baru Naruto mengizinkan dirinya menangis, saat ia yakin kondisi Gaara sudah stabil.

Tapi, ia tak kuat bila harus terus menahan tangis sampai Gaara melahirkan.

Ia ingin menangis di depan Gaara, mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat takut, ingin memohon agar Gaara tidak pergi. Tapi, hal itu hanya akan membuat Gaara melemah. Selama ini, istrinya itu cukup bergantung pada Naruto. Selama Naruto terus memberikannya dorongan dan kekuatan, semua perasaan negative Gaara akan hilang. Tapi…

Melihat Naruto terus terdiam, Kakashi bingung harus mengatakan apa-apa. Ia melihat Iruka datang membawa beberapa cangkir teh tanpa suara.

Iruka segera meletakan secangkir teh hangat di depan Naruto, di depan Kakashi dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto, melihat Naruto yang diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran.

"Naruto…," gumam guru akademi itu, menepuk pundak Naruto sedikit. Naruto tidak merespon, namun Iruka merasakan badan ninja berambut pirang itu mulai bergetar.

"Apa… apa yang harus aku lakukan… bila Gaara pergi?"

"Eh?" gumam Iruka, tidak mengerti. Namun, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari mata Naruto. Sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Kalau Gaara pergi untuk selamanya… apa… apa yang harus kulakukan…?" gumam Naruto lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Iruka segera menatap Kakashi dengan wajah kaget, ingin tahu apa guru itu sudah tahu soal hal ini. Tapi, wajah Kakashi sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

"Naruto… tenangkan dirimu, tolong ceritakan semuanya… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka dengan lembut, merasa pilu melihat anak didiknya yang biasanya ceria menangis seperti ini.

Naruto berusaha menceritakan apa yang dialaminya kemarin. Meski apa yang dikatakannya tersela oleh isakan dan beberapa kata tak bisa dipahami, tapi Iruka dan Kakashi menangkap garis besarnya.

Mereka beruda merasa sedih dan simpati dengan apa yang menimpa Naruto dan istrinya. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi, padahal mereka berdua begitu bahagia bersama.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah…," kata Iruka dengan lembut, kata-katanya tak direspon, hanya semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata biru langit itu.

"Menangis di depan Gaara pun tak apa…," kata Kakashi pelan, membuat badan Naruto membeku.

"Tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa… Gaara… aku tak bisa menangis… harus kuat…," gumam Naruto terbata-bata, berusaha menahan air matanya mengalir, namun gagal.

Kakashi mendesah. Ia tahu betul Naruto begitu terbuka dalam memperlihatkan perasaannya. Tapi, sekarang…?

Memang benar, semakin dewasa seseorang, pasti akan semakin pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Tapi, tak mungkin perasaan itu terus menerus dibendung.

"Tenang Naruto, Gaara juga pasti akan mengerti," kata Iruka, kini mulai mengerti kenapa Naruto datang menangis kepada mereka.

Karena ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Gaara.

"Benar, saat menikah, kau harus bisa membagi semuanya dengan pasangan, termasuk perasaan sedihmu," tambah Kakashi.

Naruto menghapus air matanya, menanyakan dirinya apakah ia bisa menangis di depan Gaara? Ia tidak ingin membiarkan istrinya itu sedih, tapi ia juga saat ingin mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan belaian lembut dari istrinya itu. Agar rasa takut itu bisa pergi.

"Ah… Kakashi-sensei seperti sudah menikah saja…," gumam Naruto, menghapus air matanya. Kakashi hanya memberikan wajah datar, sementara Iruka tersenyum. Bisa-bisanya Naruto bercanda pada saat seperti ini.

Naruto menarik napas, berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dari bekas tangis. Iruka tersenyum melihat Naruto tampak sudah tenang.

"Katakan pada Gaara apa yang kau rasakan, ia pasti bisa membantumu," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk, matanya masih agak merah.

"Yah, meski posisimu berada 'di atas', bukan berarti kau tidak boleh menangis di depannya," kata Kakashi, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan Iruka merasa kesal.

"Kakashi-sensei… tolong jangan mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu…," tegur Iruka, membuat Naruto tersenyum makin lebar sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kalau aku menangis, lain kali, Iruka-sensei, mohon bantuannya ya," kata Kakashi. Iruka segera membuang muka.

"Tidak akan," kata guru akademi itu, membuat tawa Naruto pecah.

Ternyata memang tepat pilihannya untuk mengunjungi mereka.

Sekarang, ia ingin bertemu dengan Gaara dan mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

IoI

"Tadaima…"

"Itterashai..," sahut Gaara, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu depan. Perutnya yang semakin besar membuatnya semakin lambat berjalan, belum lagi punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

Ia melihat Naruto mencopot sandalnya dan segera menghampirinya. Gaara melihat mata Naruto agak merah, seperti habis menangis.

"Ada apa? Matamu…," kata-kata Gaara terputus saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Terasa begitu lembut, lebih lembut dari biasanya. Seperti ada rasa sedih, juga rasa takut.

Kecupan itu begitu singkat, Naruto segera memeluk Gaara, membuat Gaara bingung. Ia mengusap punggung Naruto pelan.

"Hei… ayo duduk, aku lelah harus terus berdiri," gumam Gaara.

"Ya…," gumam Naruto.

Mereka segera berpindah ke ruang tamu, begitu Gaara duduk, Naruto segera memeluknya kembali. Gaara hanya diam dan membelai kepala Naruto.

"Naruto…," gumam Gaara. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan meski Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Gaara… aku… aku…," Naruto terbata-bata, kehabisan kata-kata. Gaara menantinya dengan sabar, tangannya terus mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu… apa yang harus aku lakukan… bila kau pergi…."

Gerakan Gaara terhenti. Matanya membelalak.

Jadi, Naruto juga…

Gaara memeluk Naruto lebih erat, tanpa mencoba menekan perutnya. Ia berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan lewat gerakan.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu… tapi pasti kau bisa…," gumam Gaara lembut, cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto.

Gaara hanya diam saat ia merasakan pundaknya basah. Hatinya terasa pilu, memikirkan apa yang kini Naruto rasakan. Naruto yang biasanya lebih kuat darinya…

"Tenang… semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata mantra itu kali ini terucap dari bibirnya. Terasa aneh, namun ia tahu kata-kata itu akan membantu suaminya lebih tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu juga anak kita, kau yakin… semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Bukankah itu yang sering dikatakan Naruto bila dirinya sedang terguncang?

Tangis Naruto perlahan reda, membuat Gaara sedikit lega. Saat Naruto menarik dirinya, wajah suaminya sedikit merah. Gaara membantu Naruto menghapuskan sisa air matanya.

"Aku terlihat payah sekali," kata Naruto, membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Payah pun, aku mencintaimu," katanya dengan lembut. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Saat mereka berpisah, warna cerah sudah kembali pada mata suaminya, membuat Gaara lega. Sejak kemarin mata itu terlihat redup, tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pikir, Naruto tak butuh bantuannya. Tapi…

"Aku senang, kau mau terbuka padaku," kata Gaara, membuat Naruto tersentak sedikit.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Ia tahu apa yang ada di depannya mungkin berat dan menakutkan tapi….

Seperti apa Gaara, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia yakin itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Naruto ke telinga Gaara, kemudian memeluk istrinya itu sambil tangannya ikut membelai perutnya yang besar.

Wajah Gaara hanya memerah sedikit namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan bersandar pada pundak Naruto.

Ya, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tbc

* * *

><p>Yosh, akhirnya! Selesai juga chapter ini! Sori kalau endingnya kurang dapet, udah ngantuk banget nih...<p>

Ok, apa yang dijelasin Tsunade itu bener lho. Yang soal laki-laki gak bisa hamil itu, karena kemungkinan terjadi pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan. Ha? Laki-laki aja gak punya sel telur dan rahim, gimana hamilnya? Hm… kan ada bayi tabung, jadi fertilisasi bisa dilakukan di luar. Soal rahim… belum pasti, tapi tahu kan soal kehamilan di luar kandungan? Ya, itu bisa, tapi berbahaya karena resiko pendarahan. Nah, jadi laki-laki mungkin aja hamil, tapi ya itu, kemungkinan besar pasti mati karena perdarahan hebat. Karena pembuluh darahnya gak bisa menutup pas terbuka saat proses kelahiran dan – uph, udah, terlalu dalam, ntar malah pada pusing. Itu ilmu kedokteran lho, saya gak ngarang. Tapi jangan ditanyakan ke guru biologi kalian ya, ntar kalian dianggap gila.

Ok, review! Review! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Sori baru sempet update sekarang. Aduh mak…. Tugas kuliah kok bejibun kayak gitu sih? Setiap hari begadang, rasanya kayak kerja rodi aja…

Oh ya, aku seneng banget liat akhir-akhir ini mulai bermunculan fanfic NaruGaa, karena pengaruhku? *ge-er

Ayo buat NaruGaa semakin Berjaya!

Ok, silahkan dinikmati! Ini chapter terakhir!

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari balik jendela membuat Gaara terbangun. Matanya mengerjap dan ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun, perutnya yang besar membuatnya kesulitan untuk bangun dan ia merebah kembali. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, mencari sosok suami tercintanya.<p>

Lho… Naruto kemana?

Gaara berusaha bangkit pelan-pelan sambil mensupport perutnya yang besar. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Masih jam 8… Naruto biasanya pergi latihan jam 9…

Gaara membelai perutnya saat ia merasakan janin di perutnya bergerak-gerak, kehabisan tempat untuk menendang seperti dulu. Ia kini sudah menginjak umur kehamilan 9 bulan, ia bisa melahirkan kapan saja mengingat menurut Tsunade hari kelahiran janinnya sulit diprediksi.

Tinggal sebentar lagi…

Seandainya Gaara bisa bertemu dengan dirinya yang hidup di masa depan, ia ingin bertanya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti? Tapi… belum tentu ia bisa hidup melewati bulan ini…

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Ia harus tetap berpikiran positif, demi Naruto juga demi anak mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto…

"Okaa-san…!"

Nah, itu dia.

Gaara melihat Naruto memasuki kamar dengan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa potong roti bakar juga secangkir susu hangat. Melihatnya, Gaara segera tersenyum. Naruto dengan hati-hati menaruh nampan tersebut di meja di samping tempat tidur dan ia merunduk untuk memberi kecupan manis pada Gaara.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan…," gumam Naruto ke telinga Gaara, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Naruto…," protes Gaara sedikit saat sang suami malah mulai menciumi lehernya, memberikan banyak kiss mark baru. Naruto hanya menyeringai saat Gaara memukul pundaknya pelan karena dirinya mendorong sang istri untuk kembali merebah di atas tempat tidur dan ia merangkak ke atasnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menekan perut Gaara yang besar, Naruto mencium istrinya dengan lembut, berusaha menikmati setiap rasa dan gerakan yang diberikan istrinya itu.

Gaara mengerang sedikit saat lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya, tangannya segera melingkar ke leher Naruto, berusaha mendekap sang suami lebih dekat.

"Hyaa… Naruto!" pekik Gaara saat ia merasakan satu tangan Naruto menyelinap masuk ke piyamanya dan meremas dadanya yang sedikit membesar, seperti gadis dengan dada berukuran cup A.

"Ungh… hentikan…," gumam Gaara namun tak kuasa menahan erangan saat Naruto memberikannya kiss mark baru di sepanjang leher dan pundaknya sementara tangannya memanjakan dadanya yang tegang dan penuh dengan air susu itu.

"Tenang… aku tak akan kelewatan," gumam Naruto lembut, membuat Gaara sedikit lega. Semesum apapun Naruto, Gaara tahu suaminya itu tak akan membuat dirinya dan bayi dalam keadaan berbahaya.

Puas bermain-main dengan tubuh Gaara, Naruto segera bangkit, melihat sang istri sedikitnya mabuk kepayang karena sudah dimanja di pagi seperti ini.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya kesulitan mengontrol diri, sejak Gaara memasuki trimester 3, ia tidak pernah melewati batas. Meskipun sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya untuk menahan diri, tapi Naruto rela. Demi anak dan istrinya, apa sih yang tak akan dilakukan?

"Ah, Gaara, ayo cepat sarapan, nanti keburu dingin," kata Naruto, menuai cubitan di pinggangnya dari Gaara, membuatnya sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kan kamu yang malah menyerangku, dasar bodoh," omel Gaara membuat Naruto tertawa nervous.

Naruto membantu istrinya bangkit dan menyiapkan bantal agar istrinya bisa bersandar. "Aku bukan orang sakit…," gumam Gaara, tampaknya agak malu dimanjakan oleh Naruto seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, tapi si kecil ini kan sebentar lagi mau lahir…," kata Naruto, mencium perut Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sang istri segera menyantap sarapan yang disiapkan suaminya, sambil menahan Naruto yang kerap menciumnya di sini dan di sana, tak bisa membiarkannya makan dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak berangkat latihan?" tanya Gaara, selesai menghabiskan rotinya dan kini menengguk susu hangat.

"Aku sudah berangkat latihan," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai, Gaara segera memutar matanya. Pasti suaminya lagi-lagi berbuat curang, membuat kagebunshin untuk menggantikan dirinya latihan.

"Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu…," gumam Naruto, mencium pipi Gaara lagi. Sang istri tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan ia tidak menolak saat Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Aku cinta padamu…," gumam Naruto, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Aku juga…," balas Gaara, mencium pipi Naruto.

Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti di sini, ia ingin terus begini. Bersama dengan Naruto, selamanya…

IoI

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto – kagebunshin – tersentak saat Tsunade bertanya padanya. Di depannya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk gulungan yang disebut-sebut sebagai rahasia Negara tapi ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Ah.. tidak kok…," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, tapi Tsunade tahu kalau senyum itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus.

Tsunade mendesah, jujur saja, ia tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu. Wajah sedih tidak cocok untuk ninja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri itu.

"Pakai kagebunshin pula, kalau para tetua tahu, kau bisa dipecat jadi calon Hokage," omel Tsunade, membuat Naruto tertawa serba salah.

"Ne.. Tsunade-baachan," gumam Naruto pelan, saat tawanya yang getir berhenti.

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ya…," gumam Naruto, membuat Tsunade merasa sedih. Wanita itu mendesah, sebagai ninja medis, bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Berat rasanya saat memberikan diagnose kalau pasien yang ia tangani umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi atau kemungkinan hidupnya sangat tipis. Tapi, kali ini yang mengalaminya adalah Gaara, istri Naruto, membuat Tsunade merasa tidak berdaya.

"Semua yang akan terjadi, itu pasti yang terbaik," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

Semoga itu semua benar…

Apapun yang terjadi, itu pasti yang terbaik…

IoI

"Ngh…"

Gaara mengerang sedikit, ia bisa merasakan perutnya menegang, membuat rasa sakit menjalar ke badannya.

Apa sudah waktunya?

Tapi… ia baru saja memasuki bulan ke 9… apa secepat itu…

Atau mungkin hanya kontraksi palsu saja?

Gaara melirik ke jam dinding, sudah tengah hari, ia sedang memasak makan siang sementara Naruto dan kagebunshinnya sibuk membersihkan rumah.

Namun, rasa sakit itu datang kembali, membuat Gaara tersentak dan piring yang ada di tangannya pun jatuh ke lantai, pecah berkeping-keping.

"Gaara! Ada apa?" Naruto segera muncul di dapur begitu cepatnya, hingga membuat Gaara kaget. Wajah suaminya memucat saat melihat Gaara kesakitan dan tengah memeluk perutnya.

"Ngh… tidak… perutku cuma agak… ah…," Gaara mengerang kembali saat otot-otot perutnya menegang. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan menopang Gaara dengan tangannya.

"A-Apa sudah waktunya?" tanya Naruto, berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak panik.

"Aku… tidak tahu… ungh… Tsunade-sama…," gumam Gaara, setengah memeluk Naruto, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri.

Naruto tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, ia segera menggendong Gaara dan berlari ke luar rumah, tidak peduli apakah rumahnya sudah terkunci atau belum atau kompornya sudah mati atau belum. Yang paling penting adalah Gaara!

IoI

Begitu Naruto membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit, Tsunade segera datang dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Gaara diminta untuk berganti pakaian dan berbaring sebentar selama tubuhnya diperiksa untuk persiapan operasi.

Meskipun para perawat selalu memintanya untuk tenang, ia tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Seperti berada di antara hidup dan mati. Ada yang bilang, perjuangan seorang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya sama seperti seorang prajurit yang membela negaranya dalam perang. Meski Gaara tidak akan melahirkan dengan cara yang normal, tetap saja nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Lagipula, ia bisa merasakan rasa panas pada lubang anusnya, mungkin tubuhnya masih berusaha beradaptasi untuk melahirkan secara normal, tapi tak mungkin itu terjadi.

Naruto sudah lama diusir keluar dari ruangan karena si pirang sendiri harus bersiap untuk bagiannya saat anak mereka sudah lahir.

Ya, menyegel anak mereka.

Karena itu, meski Gaara menderita karena rasa kesepian dan ingin sekali Naruto berada di sisinya, ia tidak protes. Naruto akan sangat panik dan membuang banyak tenaga bila ia berada di sampingnya.

Lagipula, kecupan dan kata-kata Naruto sebelum diusir keluar dari ruangan sudah cukup.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

Gaara percaya itu, ia sangat percaya.

"Kau sudah siap Gaara?" tanya Tsunade saat ia memasuki ruangan dimana Gaara berada. Gaara terlihat ragu dan cemas namun ia tetap mengangguk, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi ini semua.

"Ada pesan untuk Naruto?" tanya Tsunade lagi, Gaara terdiam sebentar.

Seandainya setelah ini ia tidak bisa bertemu Naruto lagi. Seandainya setelah ini Naruto terpaksa membesarkan anak mereka seorang diri saja.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Naruto…"

IoI

Dengan kemajuan medis saat ini, seorang wanita yang ingin melahirkan bisa memilih jalan untuk persalinan sesar. Dengan kata lain, mengoperasi perutnya untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan. Apakah cara ini sebenarnya lebih baik daripada proses persalinan biasa, sebenarnya itu tergantung kepada masing-masing orang.

Karena setiap operasi memiliki resiko.

Itu juga yang diketahui Tsunade. Anatomi tubuh Gaara, laki-laki yang mampu mengandung, berbeda dengan wanita biasa. Sehingga ia tidak punya pengalaman lain ataupun buku yang bisa memberinya petunjuk bagaimana sebenarnya anatomi tubuh Gaara itu.

Tidak tahu anatomi, ia bisa membunuh Gaara pada saar operasi.

Tapi, tidak ada jalan lain selain mencobanya.

Keadaan tubuh Gaara baik, janin pun tak ada kelainan. Hanya tinggal operasi ini saja. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan kedua nyawa yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Karena Naruto sudah menunggu di luar sana.

Tsunade menarik napas, ia kemudian menatap Sakura dan Shizune yang menjadi asistennya.

"Ayo kita mulai, pisau.."

IoI

Yang paling Naruto benci adalah menunggu. Karena saat menunggu artinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, seakan pasrah dengan semua yang akan terjadi.

Seperti saat ini. Ia menatap ruang operasi dengan perasaan kalut. Seperti jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari mulut. Matanya dengan lurus hanya menatap pintu operasi, berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang ada di balik sana.

Ia tahu Tsunade akan melakukan yang terbaik dan Gaara pun akan berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa, berharap Gaara dan bayi mereka dapat selamat kemudian mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

Seandainya Gaara tidak selamat, Naruto tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana ia akan membesarkan bayi mereka seorang diri? Mampukah ia melihat wajah anaknya bila ia begitu mirip dengan Gaara? Bagaimana bila ia menanyakan tentang Gaara nanti? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Naruto tidak mau membayangkan, rasanya terlalu pahit. Matanya terasa panas, air matanya terasa ingin menetes. Tapi, ia tidak boleh menangis.

Tidak sebelum operasi selesai.

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto tersentak dan menoleh untuk melihat dua guru mesumnya datang menghampirinya.

"Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin," gumam Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiraiya, segera duduk di samping Naruto. Anak didiknya itu hanya bungkam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya seperti awan mendung yang belum hujan.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Jiraiya, menepuk pundak Naruto. Si ninja berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kakashi bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari mereka, ia membuka novel mesumnya tapi matanya tak membaca kata yang ada di sana. Begitu pula Jiraiya yang ikut memperhatikan pintu ruang operasi. Mereka berdua sedikitnya bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan.

Meski tentu saja, apa yang Naruto rasakan lebih berat.

Detik demi detik berlalu, baru kali ini Naruto merasakan betapa panjang waktu satu detik itu. Setiap detik itu selalu ia panjatkan doa. Entah apakah Kami-sama mendengar doanya atau tidak, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti berharap dan berdoa.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Gaara selamat, apakah itu setengah dari umurnya, bagian tubuhnya atau kebahagiaannya, ia mau merelakan itu semu asalkan Gaara dan anak mereka selamat.

Ia sangat mencintai istrinya, sangat… ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Gaara sekarang.

Ia yang dulu selalu hidup sendirian, tidak mengerti apa itu arti sebuah keluarga, selalu berharap untuk bisa memiliki keluarga, kini setelah memiliki keluarga, ia tidak ingin kehilangan hal itu lagi.

Meski ia dan Gaara sama-sama tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi orang tua, tapi mereka tetap belajar bersama. Hidup bersama, belajar saling mencintai. Meski kadang ada pertengkaran juga tangis, tapi lebih banyak kenangan bahagia yang terukir pada ingatan tentang keluarga barunya.

Gaara sudah mengabulkan permintaannya yang paling dalam, keinginannya untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Memiliki orang untuk dilindungi, memiliki orang yang menanti di rumah, memiliki orang yang senantiasa mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, memiliki orang yang bisa diajak bicara di rumah… semuanya dikabulkan oleh Gaara.

Setiap ia pulang selalu ada Gaara yang setia menantinya, terdapat makanan hangat tersedia di meja makan. Rasanya semua rasa lelah segera sirna.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak mencintai istrinya itu?

Sekarang, ketika ia sudah terbiasa hidup bersama Gaara, bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa istrinya itu?

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan tanpa melihat Gaara yang sedang memasak sarapan di pagi hari, tanpa mengecup dan mengucapkan salam sayang padanya, tanpa memakan masakan buatannya yang enak dan hangat…

Kami-sama… tolong, bagaimana pun caranya selamatkan lah Gaara…

"Oeek… oeek…"

Dan terdengar sebuah tangisan yang seperti suara malaikat.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar.

Itu… anaknya?

"Naruto…," tepuk Kakashi pada pundak Naruto, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempat. Anaknya… sudah lahir? Selamat dan sehat? Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Ga-Gaara!

Pintu operasi tak lama terbuka, keluarlah Sakura yang menggendong sebuah bungkusan kecil. Mata Naruto segera terarah padanya tapi wajahnya masih terlihat bahwa ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto…," panggil Sakura, senyum kecil terpulas di wajah sahabatnya itu.

Naruto bangkit perlahan menghampirinya, bertanya-tanya apakah ini sebenarnya mimpi atau kenyataan.

Naruto melihat sosok bayi yang masih agak merah yang terbalut oleh kain berwarna putih, rambutnya tipis dan agak lepek berwarna oranye, matanya masih terpejam dan bayi itu masih menangis pelan.

"Dia laki-laki," kata Sakura lagi. Ninja medis itu segera menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke dekapan Naruto yang masih sulit mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ada rasa takut saat Naruto mendekap bayi itu, begitu kecil dan rapuh, apakah tangannya yang terbiasa memegang senjata ini bisa menggendong bayi itu tanpa melukainya. Tapi, rasanya begitu kecil dan hangat.

Mata bayi itu terbuka, membuat Naruto terpana.

Warna matanya… berbeda antara kanan dan kiri?

Yang satu berwarna biru langit, yang satu berwarna kehijauan.

Warna matanya dan Gaara…?

Sepasang mata kecil itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum terpejam kembali.

"Naruto… ini saatnya…," Naruto mendengar salah satu gurunya bicara namun ia tidak bisa mengenal siapa yang bicara padanya.

Benar… benar…

Ini adalah saatnya untuk melakukan penyegelan.

IoI

Kakashi dan Jiraiya dengan serius menatap Naruto yang menggambarkan banyak huruf di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya. Bayi mungil yang terbungkus kain putih itu tertidur di tengah lingkaran yang berhiaskan banyak huruf yang ditulis Naruto.

Butuh sebulan untuk Naruto agar ia bisa mengingat semua huruf ini, biasanya setiap latihan, ia selalu membuat kesalah di sini dan di sana. Tapi, sekarang Naruto menulisnya dengan lancar dan cepat. Wajah Naruto yang lurus, tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kakashi sempat bingung apakah pemuda itu adalah muridnya atau bukan.

Begitu Naruto selesai menuliskan huruf terakhir, Naruto segera berjalan menuju tengah lingkaran. Bayi yang tertidur di tengah sana adalah tujuannya. Naruto menuliskan beberapa huruf di tubuh bayi itu, kemudian ia menaruh telapak tangan kanannya pada bayi itu.

Jiraiya dan Kakashi memandang tubuh Naruto mulai diselimuti chakra berwarna merah. Matanya segera berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Huruf-huruf yang tertulis di lantai segera menyala berwarna merah dan bergerak tertarik ke arah bayinya.

Naruto bisa merasakan ada chakra lain yang berada di tubuh bayi itu. Chakra yang aneh yang membuat chakra bayi itu sedikit tidak beraturan.

Inilah chakra yang harus disegel.

Yang harus dipisahkan dengan chakra utama pada tubuh bayi itu.

Memisahkan chakra itu untuk disegel terasa sulit. Naruto tidak bisa mengetahui dengan jelas dimana ujung chakra tersebut. Seperti kedua chakra itu sudah hampir menyatu seluruhnya. Keringat Naruto mengalir, ia berusaha menarik chakra yang harus ia segel sambil bertanya-tanya apakah chakra bayi itu pun akan tertarik dan tersegel olehnya.

Tapi… ia tidak boleh ragu.

Setelah menarik chakra yang harus ia segel, Naruto segera mengeluarkan chakra lebih banyak, membuat segel, menarik semua huruf yang ia gambar ke bawah tangannya.

Ia bisa merasakan chakra perlahan-lahan mulai terkuras. Ia tidak menyangka chakra yang harus ia segel sedemikian besar. Tangannya mulai terasa sakit tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia harus menyelesaikan segel ini.

"Naruto!"

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar teriakan dan panggilan dari beberapa orang tapi ia tidak mendengarkannya. Fokusnya mulai pecah tapi ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pada satu titik.

Ia harus berhasil.

Harus berhasil.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit…

"Naruto!"

Itulah yang ia dengar sebelum pandangannya menjadi hitam dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

IoI

Sinar matahari yang tanpa ampun menerjang dari balik jendela membuat Naruto mengerjap dari tidurnya karena silau. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka sebelum mengerjap sedikit karena silau dengan sinar matahari.

"Ukh…," erangnya, merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar?" ia bisa mendengar seseorang di sampingnya.

"Sakura…?" tanya Naruto, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan ia tidak bisa fokus.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu kau membuat kami semua khawatir! Apa-apaan kamu mengeluarkan semua chakramu sampai hampir habis seperti itu!? Kau bisa mati, kau tahu!?" omel gadis berambut pink itu, bulir air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Naruto tidak benar-benar mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya itu, tapi ia tahu gadis itu sangat marah juga khawatir padanya.

"Maaf…," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah.

Naruto menutup matanya lagi, ia masih merasa lelah dan tubuhnya sakit. Ia ingin tidur…

Tapi, sosok berambut merah terbesit di benaknya sebelum ia bisa melayang ke alam mimpi.

Gaara!

"Gaara! Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Gaara!" Naruto segera bangkit dan panik di atas tempat tidur, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Naruto, tenanglah! Chakra masih tipis! Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak!" omel gadis itu, berusaha memaksa pemuda itu kembali merebah di tempat tidur.

"Gaara baik-baik saja!" kata-kata itu membuat Naruto berhenti meronta dan terpana. Ia membiarkan dirinya di dorong kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Benarkah…?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, sebenarnya Gaara sempat mengalami kritis karena perdarahan hebat, tapi kondisinya sudah stabil, jadi ia akan baik-baik saja," jelas Sakura.

Beban yang selama ini menghantui perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap, membuat hati Naruto terasa lega.

"Penyegelan anakmu juga sukses, ia sedang tertidur bersama Gaara di kamar lain," kata Sakura lagi, membuat semua rasa khawatir Naruto menghilang.

Sekarang setelah semua bebannya menghilang, Naruto merasa dirinya sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Tidur lah, nanti habis tidur kau bisa menemui mereka," bujuk Sakura, menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan matanya segera terpejam. Sakura hanya tersenyum, akhirnya Naruto bisa tidur dengan wajah damai dan tenang.

IoI

"Gaara!"

Gaara tersentak dari tempat tidurnya, ia terkejut saat mendadak kamar tempatnya dirawat tiba-tiba didobrak masuk oleh sosok ninja berambut kuning seperti durian.

Senyum terpulas di wajahnya, melihat suaminya yang panik segera menghampiri dirinya.

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari dulu, bodoh!" sayup-saup ia bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura dari luar.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan segera menghampiri Gaara. Wajah Naruto keringatan, matanya terbelalak dan terpaku pada Gaara yang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran, segera terangkat dan meraih wajah Gaara. Gaara balas menggenggam tangan suaminya itu di pipinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," gumam Gaara.

Air mata segera mengalir setetes demi setetes dari sepasang mata biru langit itu. Ia mendekap Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat istrinya itu kaget.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah…," gumam Naruto, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut, dengan pelan ia mengelus-elus punggung Naruto yang gemetaran.

Sakura hanya memandang mereka dari dekat pintu dan tersenyum. Setelah Naruto bangun tadi, yang langsung ia lakukan adalah mencabut infuse dan berlari ke luar kamar seperti orang kesetanan. Meski tahu Gaara baik-baik saja, mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"Lihat… anak kita…," gumam Gaara, membuat perhatian Naruto teralih.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Gaara perlahan dan melihat box kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

Di dalam sana terbaring sesosok bayi kecil berambut oranye. Kulitnya masih agak merah dan matanya terpejam. Perlahan-lahan senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto. Bayi itu kelihatan seperti malaikat kecil. Begitu manis dan damai.

"Namanya…?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga belum tahu…," jawab Gaara.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, meraih bayi itu dengan lembut. Ia mendekapnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Ia pun duduk di samping Gaara yang masih kelihatan lelah.

"Ia mirip denganmu," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Wajah Gaara agak kemerahan mendengarnya.

"Matanya berbeda warna lho, antara kanan dan kiri," kata Naruto lagi, ia mengelus-elus pipi bayinya dengan jarinya.

"Iya… kata Tsunade, mungkin pengaruh dari chakra para bijuu," kata Gaara.

"Kau tidak menyusuinya Gaara?" tanya Naruto membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Na-Nanti kalau sudah bangun…," gumam Gaara dengan wajah merah.

Naruto hanya ber-hmm saja. Ia memandang wajah bayinya dengan perasaan damai.

Anak ini adalah darah dagingnya dan Gaara. Hasil cinta mereka.

Akhirnya, setelah 9 bulan penuh rintangan dan cobaan, mereka sampai pada hari ini…

"Ryuuki…"

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara. Wajah istrinya itu masih agak kemerahan. "Ryuuki… daritadi aku memikirkan nama itu, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Ryuuki? Ksatria naga?" tanya Naruto, Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum, Ryuuki… ya?

"Bagus kok… aku suka," jawab Naruto. Gaara merasa lega mendengarnya.

Mereka terkejut saat ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Tsunade-baachan?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade hanya mendengus, tidak mau menanggapi panggilan Naruto padanya.

"Ternyata kau juga ada di sini, baguslah… ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu," kata Tsunade, membuat Naruto dan Gaara saling berpandangan dengan khawatir.

"Ini soal anak kalian…," gumam Tsunade.

"Ryuuki," ralat Naruto. Tsunade sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, Ryuuki. Penyegelan chakra Ryuuki berjalan dengan sukses, hanya saja…," kata-kata Tsunade terputus membuat Naruto dan Gaara menjadi cemas.

"Hanya saja… apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Chakra Ryuuki ikut tersegel, hampir setengahnya," jawab Tsunade. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi karena itu.

"Intinya mulai dari sekarang, Ryuuki hanya memiliki setengah chakra dari orang biasanya pada umumnya," jelas Tsunade dengan pahit.

Setengah chakra orang biasa?

Dada Naruto seperti diremas, apa ini karena penyegelannya salah? Ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Tapi tenang saja, nyawanya tidak terancam. Ia hanya akan butuh waktu tidur lebih lama juga makan lebih banyak dari orang biasa… mungkin juga…," kata-kata Tsunade terputus lagi.

Naruto dan Gaara terdiam di tempat, menanti Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin… ia tidak bisa jadi ninja nanti," lanjut Tsunade, seperti menusuk hati Naruto.

Tidak bisa jadi ninja?

Ia menatap bayi yang tertidur di dalam dekapannya.

Ini semua salahnya?

"Tapi kita masih belum tahu, kita bisa lihat saat ia sudah besar nanti, tenang saja Naruto," kata Tsunade menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ia lahir sehat dan utuh saja sudah cukup kan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Benar… itu benar…

"Setelah ia cukup besar nanti, kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk memperbaiki chakranya, tapi untuk sekarang ia akan baik-baik saja," tambah Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih pasti.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Oh, dan Gaara, kau bisa mencoba menyusui Ryuuki segera setelah ia bangun," kata Tsunade, membuat wajah Gaara memerah lagi.

"I-iya, terima kasih, Tsunade-sama," katanya terbata-bata.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi keluar, meninggalkan keluarga baru itu. Naruto segera menyerahkan bayi itu ke dalam pelukan Gaara. Mereka berdua termangu saat mata bayi mereka perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sepasang mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap mereka. Tangannya yang kecil berusaha meraih sesuatu, membuat air mata Gaara menggenang.

Ia tidak peduli apakah Ryuuki bisa menjadi ninja atau tidak tapi… bayinya bisa lahir sehat dan utuh saja, ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

Ia mengecup kening bayinya dengan lembut, merasakan cinta yang meluap dari hatinya untuk bayi kecilnya itu.

"Gaara, waktunya kamu menyusui Ryuuki," kata Naruto, memecah perhatian Gaara.

Gaara menoleh padanya dengan kesal, wajahnya agak merah. Tapi ia kemudian mendesah dan menurut.

Ia membuka baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan sedikit. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang kecil namun penuh dengan air susu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengarahkan Ryuuki ke dadanya dan bayi kecil itu dengan instingnya, segera menyusu dengan lahap.

"Aku juga mau…," gumam Naruto, menuai cubitan dari Gaara.

"Dasar mesum! Tidak boleh!" omel Gaara, membuat Naruto cenge-ngesan saja.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara dengan hati-hati menyusui Ryuuki. Keluarga kecilnya ini… meski aneh, tapi ia sangat mencintai mereka.

"Aku cinta kalian berdua," gumam Naruto kemudian mengecup pipi Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dan bersandar pada dada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ia juga merasa sangat bahagia… sangat bahagia…

Ia bersyukur pada hari itu, Sai memberikan saran agar mereka berdua menikah pura-pura, kemudian mereka menikah, Naruto menyerangnya dan ia pun hamil, tapi… semua rangkaian kejadian itu memberikannya hadiah yang tak tergantikan harganya.

Seorang bayi yang seperti malaikat juga suami yang pengertian.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua," gumam Gaara, mengecup pipi Naruto balik.

Ya, mereka sangat bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Fin

* * *

><p>Tamat! Tamat! Akhirnya!<p>

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer sampai sekarang! Terima kasih banyak!

Ok, segera voting! Ada yang mau sekuelnya? Isinya tentang bagaimana Gaara dan Naruto berusaha membesarkan bayi mereka kemudian Gaara hamil untuk kedua kalinya. Yosh! Review! Voting!


End file.
